Đøηсзllα Рαяα Đøs Đяαgøηзs
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: Una chica ordinaria a lo único que debería temer cuando duerme, es a nunca despertar; En cambio Flaky, una asistente de un gran psicólogo, debía temer a las visitas de un misterioso joven de ojos amarillos con extrañas intensiones, sin saber que su acosador nocturno esta más cerca de lo que cree oculto tras la máscara de un veterano. [VII. Fantasmas del Pasado]
1. 1- Un Favor Para Sniffles

_[Fan-Fic]_

**Đøηсзllα Рαяα Đøs Đяαgøηзs**

—•**Fliqpy x Flaky x Flippy****•****—**

**Summary: **Una chica ordinaria a lo único que debería temer cuando duerme, es a nunca despertar; En cambio Flaky, una asistente de un gran psicólogo, debía temer a las inesperadas visitas de un misterioso joven de ojos amarillos con extrañas intensiones, después de un duro día de trabajo, sin saber que su acosador nocturno está más cerca de lo que cree oculto tras la máscara de un veterano

**Advertencias: **OOC/AU/Lenguaje fuerte/Violencia explicita/Eróticas escenas desde esté cap., avisaré cuando no las haya/ ¿Lemon? **Probablemente** pero lo cambiaré a **M+** si ocurre.

* * *

•

* * *

—**1—**

Un Favor Para Sniffles

Flaky despertó con los ojos rojos, hinchados y algo dolidos; con los párpados a un pintados de sombras negras y delineador corrido en el contorno, el cabello estaba tan enredado que podía parecer bruja, estaba mal acostada en su sofá con la ropa del día anterior que constaba de un pantalón de vestir negro, una blusa blanca con la corbata negra floja y sus pies descalzos con la Tv prendida y tapada únicamente con su saco oscuro; se levantó con pesadez y bostezo, ya estaba harta de esa maldita rutina.

Despertar más dormida que despierta, darse una ducha de 10 min, tomar un café y vestirse para un nuevo día encerrada en la oficina de la asistente recibiendo llamadas y citas para psicólogo "Lumpy" quién siempre iba acompañado del veterano de guerra "Flippy" como su guardaespaldas personal ¿Por qué un veterano como guardaespaldas para un psicólogo? No lo sabía

Y si no fuera por el contacto humano que recibía al platicar con ambos ya se habría vuelto loca, Lumpy no era mal jefe sin embargo en ocasiones tenía sus días malos en los que no podrías contestarle, lo comprobó cuando recibió a una abogada ebria y el hombre de cabello azulado se vio obligado a sacarla él mismo; y en cuanto la vio no dijo otra cosa más que: _"Tráeme un café con dos cucharadas de azúcar Flaky"_ Cuanto agradeció que su jefe fuera tan amable con ella hasta cuando se lo llevaba el demonio

Sin embargo con el guardaespaldas era una cosa más o menos distinta, él solamente se paraba ahí ha lado Lumpy sin decir nada, desde que se conocieron de ese modo tan peculiar ninguno había entablado una charla duradera con el otro por motivos de supuesta incomodidad; siempre en una esquina a lado de Lumpy. Sí, hablaba con ella pero no de cosas personales; como por ejemplo, sus gustos, disgustos y demás (aunque a Flaky le había intrigado de cierto modo la historia de ese chico puesto que la primera reacción que tuvo con ella la primera vez que se vieron no fue para nada normal sino algo extraña e incómoda). Sino que tomaban la vida diaria en la ciudad "Happy Tree" sin técnicamente, tomar en cuenta la existencia del otro. Flippy tanto Flaky estaban unidos únicamente por el trabajo.

Flaky se iría a Massachusetts únicamente para terminar con su sueño. Ser concertista de violín.

Sin embargo para ello necesitaba trabajo y dinero, mucho dinero y lo que ganaba en la mierda de su empleo anterior no lo iba a conseguir, menos mal que la buena socialización de Petunia era poderosa. Gracias a ella conoció al psicólogo Lumpy.

Pero ese idiota veterano. Se podría decir que Flaky y Flippy no se tomaban muy bien eso de verse las caras todos los días de la semana olvidando los días festivos y días hábiles; no se odiaban pero tampoco se toleraban mucho que digamos. Las secuelas de su primer encuentro aún quedaban impresas en Flaky y en Flippy.

Flaky azotó la puerta. No sin antes echar una maldición a su pereza al no lavar sus pantalones de vestir y obligarse a utilizar una incómoda y algo reveladora falda.

Después de traspasar un largo tráfico en donde se maquilaba como de costumbre y se hacía su mal hecha coleta, terminó de arreglarse antes del segundo semáforo, mientras estaba el cuarto semáforo estaba en rojo bebía su yogurt.

Al fin había llegado, solo veinte minutos tarde, diez minutos menos que el día anterior por lo que probablemente Lumpy no la regañaría tanto, con su folder amarillo en un brazo, su bolso negro en el otro y una pila de hojas entre ambos, salió del coche negro, cerró la puerta con el pie y puso la alarma con las llaves que tenía entre ambas manos juntas; era hora de apresurarse

Llegó corriendo al edificio como el caminar de un pingüino haciendo sonar esas zapatillas negras con tacón de 8 cm (que salían de vez en cuando de sus pies causándole molestia porque estos no se acomodaban bien a sus pequeños pies) y moviendo sus brazos desesperadamente para que los papeles no se desperdigaran por el suelo entro al ascensor escuchando el cierra de la puerta y ese tono tranquilo, movió su pie izquierdo con desesperación sin notar que había alguien más con ella

—No muevas así el pie Flaky—. Ordenó un hombre de cabellos azulados—. Muestras mucha desesperación.

La pelirroja suspiro y dijo: "Buenos días señor Lumpy", al parecer Dios no le había concedido el milagro de no ser descubierta por su jefe llegando tarde de nuevo

—No me sorprende que te retrases en el trabajo—informó con una leve sonrisa—. No te preocupes, yo también acabo de llegar—Enseñó su maletín—. Déjame ayudarte—pidió quitándole la pila de hojas que llevaba

—Muchas gracias—suspiro bajando los brazos relajándolos un poco sintiendo la firmeza que los músculos habían adoptado y el pequeño dolor que hizo al bajarlos, sosteniendo bien su folder y su bolso, las llaves de su coche se resbalaron de sus manos, cuando se agacho a recogerlas el folder también calló y las hojas salieron un poco, metió las llaves en la bolsa y se apresuró a recoger las hojas, a pesar de tener el largo cabello amarrado, sentía su cara arder

El hombre de cabello azul estaba de un humor inaguantable, pero al ver como su empleada corría desesperadamente para alcanzar el ascensor sin notarlo río por lo bajo; No lo sabía pero eso le alegraba el día, su tímida asistente luchando por seguir como su ayudante a pesar de ser muy torpe

«Aún no son las tres de la tarde y ya comienzo a pasar vergüenzas», se dijo Flaky con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas viendo el número de pisos que subían

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió un hombre de cabellos verdosos estaba esperando a su jefe con una mirada pasiva

—Buenos días señor—saludó cortésmente el joven quitando de las manos del peli azul las hojas

—Hola Flippy, buenos días—. El hombre salió del ascensor mientras que Flaky batallaba para dar pasos con esos zapatos feos

—Buenos días señorita Flaky—saludó Flippy a regañadientes después de "notar" la presencia de la pelirroja, la chica cobró la compostura y contestó con un saludo igual

«Engreído». Se dijo ella algo cansada de la misma situación de siempre. Flippy volvió a hablar, para su mala suerte.

—Señor, el alcalde lo espera en su oficina.

— ¿El alcalde?—Lumpy miró a Flaky de reojo

«No puede ser, se me olvidó la cita con el alcalde», se decía Flaky con el alma casi saliendo de su boca, bajo la cabeza

El psicólogo vio la reacción de su asistente (la cual se encogía de hombros), no hizo falta preguntar el motivo de su reacción asustadiza. Él era el experto.

—Bueno, no importa—dijo el hombre en una carcajada que extrañó mucho a sus dos empleados—Seguramente Sniffles llamó a última hora como siempre—acertó Lumpy calmando a Flaky, solo un poco—Flippy ayuda a Flaky con este papeleo y después ven a mi oficina—; camino entre ambos con una sonrisa burlona y una mano en su bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo su maletín

Solo treinta segundos y Flippy se armó para hablar.

—Vamos—le dijo el peli verde a la chica, cuando empezaron a andar el agregó—Está es la tercera vez en la semana que se te _olvida _decirle al señor sobre una cita—. Sabía que la chica en ocasiones era olvidadiza, pero ya eran tres veces que él tenía que informar al jefe sobre los clientes que llegaban a verlo, y siempre que Flaky estaba presente ponía la misma cara de condenado a la guillotina

Eso le molestaba en lo más profundo, no había cosa que lo molestara más que un incompetente. Flaky no lo era pero odiaba que fingiera serlo.

—Lo sé, es solo que…—llegaron a la puerta, la pelirroja buscó la llave en su bolso

Flippy lo entendió. Miró hacia otro extremo.

—Aún… ¿No mejora?—Preguntó Flippy comprendiendo el motivo que distraía a la muchacha, la peli roja se paralizó por unos segundos y como un excelente veterano de guerra pudo notarlo—No es bueno que te preocupes, además… él puede salir de esto.

—Sigo pensando eso mismo—; sacó la llave y la metió en la cerradura—Sé qué Handy es muy fuerte.

El veterano recordó aquel hecho, solo habían pasado trece meses desde que ocurrió un accidente en la carrera por la copa **Tree**; donde Handy (el famoso corredor) en había llevado el primer lugar como en la mayoría de sus carreras; cuando de pronto se le hizo una jugarreta imposible de adivinar; perdió el control de su auto en una curva y se volcó, los ayudantes lograron sacarlo antes de que el carro explotará; salió vivo pero lamentablemente sus brazos tuvieron que ser cortados por la cantidad de vidrios incrustados en ellos, el grave golpe en la cabeza y la pérdida de sangre proveniente de su costado derecho debido a que la palanca de velocidades se enterró en él, lo hizo quedar en coma, su novia Petunia al igual que Flaky y otros dos cuyos nombres no conocía siempre iban a visitarlo, ¿Cómo él lo sabía? La prensa era rápida, y la misma pelirroja en estado de ebriedad (cinco días después del accidente) en la oficina se lo hizo saber sin la menor pizca de duda, algo aprendió de aquello, Flaky no era una chica buena o quita cuando bebía, hasta a él le costó trabajo cuidarla cuando ella salió como rayo de la oficina hecha una Magdalena y Lumpy le ordenó que fuese tras ella antes de irse a casa.

Flippy la dejó en un hotel como Lumpy le había ordenado. La idiota aún no le pagaba el hospedaje que él pagó aquella noche.

Flaky dio la vuelta a la lave pero no abría—Se atascó otra vez—maldijo entre dientes

Él parpadeó dos veces y después pateó la puerta asustando a Flaky, aun cuando no era la primera vez que el peli verde casi destruye su puerta con una de sus famosas patadas, la chica aún se asustaba cuando lo hacía—Lo siento—dijo él sin verla. La disculpa fue más por inercia que por de verdad sentirlo.

—No tardaré en acostumbrarme—suspiro ella abriendo la puerta sin ningún problema, aguardo las llaves en su bolso y entro seguida del peli verde

— ¿Dónde dejo esto?—Le preguntó enseñando los papeles

—En la mesa por favor—. Se quitó el saco dejando ver sus esbeltas piernas cubiertas por las panty medias claras y la minifalda azul marino, se acomodó el chaleco azul marino y la corbata del mismo color, cuando el joven la vio alzo una ceja

—Vaya. Vienes de falda hoy—dijo el oji azabache un poco sorprendido, una vez él le había preguntado el, porque solo iba con los pantalones (o en peor de los casos, pans) después de que Flaky respondiera:_ "Odio las faldas" _haciendo énfasis en el 'odio'

—Se me acabaron los pantalones limpios—murmuró escondiendo la imagen de sus piernas tras su escritorio pero su tobillo casi se toca el suelo haciendo que el chico casi se echara a reír "Y los zapatos de tacón pequeño" fulmino a Flippy con la mirada—Además el jefe me ha dicho que es necesario que me vista con ellas de vez en cuando.

—Me lo maginé—cantó el chico sonriendo con burla, al parecer la pequeña Flaky no iría jamás con falda por su propio gusto, sino por el los demás. Era otra cosa que le _incomodaba _de ella, hacía lo que los demás, excepto él, le decían que hiciera y no se daba cuenta—. Ya me había hecho la idea de que deseabas provocarme—siseo deseoso de molestarla entre cerrando los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, ella golpeó la mesa con su palma y grito sonrojada

— ¡El jefe te necesita ya!—El veterano podía ser atractivo pero jamás se vestiría como una mujerzuela para llamar su atención, estaba loco si pensaba lo contrarío

—Bien, bien, me voy—; Alzó los hombros y se dispuso a salir de la puerta—Flaky—llamó antes de salir dándole la espalda pero viéndola de reojo maniendo la mano en la puerta

Flaky lo miró y el gruño antes de salir

—Te odio.

La asistente sonrió y dijo entre risas pequeñas—Yo igual Flippy— se sentó en su silla—Yo también te odio—. Cerró los ojos un momento preparándose para continuar su trabajo pendiente de la noche anterior, prendiendo su ordenador y lastimándose con la luz que este desprendía.

.

.

.

Cuando Flippy se dirigía a la oficina de Lumpy, se detuvo, volteó y vio el pasillo del que venía con una seria mirada

«Flaky» pensó con preocupación, volteó la vista nuevamente y vio sus manos. Las apretó haciéndolos puños observando muy bien sus uñas, sin ningún tipo de manchas rojas o llenas de polvo como las solía ver a diario en Vietnam—Desde aquella vez. No sé qué pasa… Fliqpy se ha mantenido muy quieto—murmuro más preocupado que aliviado, sabía que Fliqpy era de todo menos estúpido y él lo sabía mejor que nadie; si ella supiera de su problema, en verdad lo odiaría, pero en su cabeza rondaba la pregunta ¿Fliqpy mataría a Flaky si ella llegara a provocarlo como la última vez que lo provocó? ¡No! Él no se lo permitiría, estuvo a punto de _herir _a Flaky cuando se conocieron provocando cierto temor en ella; no iba a permitir que ese idiota enfermo volviera a sus andadas. No otra vez. Lo malo era que ya no estaban en Vietnam donde los enemigos eran mayores que los amigos, y eso lo enfermaba.

.

.

.

—Entonces dígame alcalde Sniffles—. Vio a un hombre de cabellos azules un poco más oscuros que los suyos y ojos negros con gafas— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—No me digas así Lumpy…sabes que somos muy buenos amigos—se burló sin mala intensión, el otro hombre sonrió de lado—. De hecho es un favor… en el que espero me puedas ayudar

— Soy todo oídos—el hombre se sentó en su escritorio

—En realidad tiene que ver con una fiesta…—; ambos sonrieron, solo que el alcalde estaba nervioso— Hazme el favor de borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro— dijo negando con la cabeza. El alcalde Sniffles solía ser una persona conservadora y no muy hablador a menos que fuese para la política donde dominaba a la perfección. Para alguien que lo conociera como Lumpy no sería de extrañar una sorpresa al escuchar que una persona tan derecha como ese peli azul de lentes gruesos entablara una "reunión" alias "fiesta de ricos"

Tocaron la puerta antes de que Lumpy hablara. El psicólogo miró hacia el lado donde provenían los golpes y supo al instante quién era.

—Pase—dijo Lumpy dejando de sonreír viendo la puerta

—Señor—, como era de esperar Flippy entro al consultorio—Está aquí… de nuevo—murmuró molesto. Flippy deseó sacar a patadas al intruso pero sabía lo que se ganaría con eso. Eso hablando por Flaky, ya que por Lumpy, no era de mucho esperar algo positivo o negativo.

—No te preocupes tanto por Flaky—ordenó con un tono de burla y una sonrisa maliciosa cruzando los brazos. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Sin embargo a Flippy le entró un sabor agridulce en su paladar al sentir los recuerdos de aquellos días golpear su cabeza y corazón.

—N-no es eso señor—aclaró manteniendo la calma, aunque su interior era otra cosa, ese tipo comenzaba a fastidiarlo desde que lo vio entrar al edificio por primera vez; lamentablemente Flaky lo defendía con uñas y dientes

—Mmm Lumpy…—llamó Sniffles pensativo viendo detalladamente a Flippy, esto puso algo nervioso al veterano, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien. El hombre de baja estatura y cabellos azulados no dejó aquella mirada para después poner de nuevo ese tono burlón—. Creo que… él.

— ¿Él?—Alzando las cejas impresionado, Lumpy miro a Flippy. Sniffles sabía del pasado de Flippy, y aún así…

—Ehm, ¿yo?—. Los ojos negros captaron las sonrisas perturbadoras de ambos hombres, paso saliva por su garganta, eso no le daba buena espina. Sobre todo porque él conocía muy bien a ambos señores

.

.

.

Flaky estaba al teléfono con el altavoz acariciando sus sienes con los dedos, estaba harta de ese maldito sonido que hacía el aparato cuando uno de los clientes del señor Lumpy llamaba para una cita; esa era la llamada trece

"_Entonces Lumpy no puede atenderme" _decía una chica al otro lado de la línea, parecía decepcionada

—No, lo siento… el señor está atendiendo el alcalde—contestó la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados y un tic en su ceja derecha

"_Entiendo, Mmm pues me gustaría hacer una cita ¿Estará muy ocupado el sábado?"_

—No…señorita Giggles…—, dejó de hacer masaje a su cabeza y sacó una libreta—La cita será el sábado—apuntó en su libreta ya abierta y quito una pluma de un vaso adornado con flores quitando de su paso unos plumones y tijeras—A las dos de la tarde—apuntó

"_Flaky, deberías pedirle al »señor« un descanso"_ dijo la muchacha notando el cansancio en la voz de la pelirroja _"Somos amigas desde hace mucho, y aunque no nos vemos… me preocupas"_

Ambas se quedaron calladas por unos segundos, esto le preocupo a la peli rosa al otro lado de la línea

"_¿Flaky?"_

—Que tenga un buen día—colgó apretando un botón, no deseaba ser compadecida por nadie, mucho menos por amigos y familiares; y deseaba seguir trabajando para conseguir un mejor puesto y tal vez un aumento para pagar un mejor departamento. Algo de ropa no sería mala idea, ya estaba cansada de ir los domingos a la plaza con ese feo suéter beis y ese roto pantalón de mezclilla

—Flaky—llamó un chico a su puerta como indeciso de molestarla o marcharse antes de ser atrapado.

— ¿Cuddles?—Se levantó con rapidez y se apresuró a tomar el brazo del rubio y jalarlo hacía dentro cerrando la puerta no sin antes ver por el pasillo— ¿Qué haces aquí? Si Flippy te ve—se decía temerosa, aún no se le olvidaba como el peli verde había echado de la oficina casi arrastras a su mejor amigo la primera vez que fue a verla

—Cálmate Flaky—; tocó la cabeza de la joven llamando su atención—Está vez no me lo topé.

« ¿Será que aún está con el señor Lumpy?» se preguntó Flaky desviando la mirada— ¡Bien!—Sonrió— ¿Qué noticias me traes?—Tomando ambos hombros de Cuddles. Él sonrió

.

.

.

La noche cayó de pronto, y al parecer las noticias eran excelentes, Handy había despertado y estaba bien físicamente pero mentalmente estaba afectado por no poder volver a tocar un volante, escuchó de Cuddles que el pobre peli naranja lloró por horas en brazos de Petunia. Hace algunos meses ella había comprado un chaleco negro para él, cuando despertará y para verlo sonreír nuevamente como en los viejos tiempos. Pero al parecer eso tendría que esperar hasta que el chico recuperará su ánimo, y ella recuperará su entusiasmo, si la viera en vez de reír lloraría aun más diciendo:_ "¡Qué cara tan fea!"_

—Dios—suspiró Flaky entrando a su casa aventando su bolso, prendiendo la luz; se quitó sus altos zapatos y se sentó pesadamente en el sofá. Dejo que su cabeza cayera hacía atrás relajándose

Prendió la Tv en el programa de **"Juana en Europa"** donde un hombre y una mujer se echaban maldiciones con fuerza mientras que la multitud fritaba y Juana ponía orden

— _¡No me importa gusano malviviente! ¡Es tu hijo! ¡Y le enseñas desde pequeño a ser un cerdo! —. _Todos gritaron_—Pero aquí no acaba la cosa… tú tienes un secreto más… Oh sí—_. La multitud hizo sonar con ansiedad la letra "U"_— ¿Quién es Karina?—_La conductora mostró una sonrisa arrogante acomodando sus arrugas de la frente, se quitó el cabello amarillo de la cara

—_No lo sé—_se defendía el hombre vestido de payaso

— _¿Karina? ¡¿Quién es Karina maldito bastardo?!—_Preguntaba la otra mujer que seguramente era la esposa

El tema escrito debajo del campo de batalla era: "Mi hombre me engaña con otra y mi hijo me seduce a mi"

—Maldito, admite tus errores—murmuraba Flaky indignada tomando una lata de CocaCola de su refrigerador abriéndola, bebió de ella y camino hacía el sofá; visualizo su departamento y no estaba mal, tenía lo necesario pero ella deseaba más, una vida mejor que la Juana. Por ello iba a retomar sus clases de violín y sería famosa mostrándole al mundo su talento. Salió de la academia a corta edad cuando su timidez no la dejó presentarse en el concierto que le daría el último empujón a la fama, los que iban a contratarla después de eso notaron a tu rival Rose llevarse el crédito después se escondió en el baño de mujeres y escuchaba el fin del concierto

—_Usted Sofía, sabe quién es Karina—_dijo Juana sonriente. Sofía pareció entender puesto que se quedó pensativa y después se pudo a gritar

— _¡Maldito infeliz!—_La mujer estalló, se paró para darle sus buenos golpes al infiel con euforia. Flaky, mentalmente, le aplaudió_— ¡¿Me engañas con la novia de tu hijo?!—_Grito la pobre mujer

Flaky alzó un poco las cejas bebiendo un poco más.

—Infeliz—dijo la pelirroja viendo la pantalla

Un apagón hizo que la ilusión de una batalla por Tv se esfumara

—Grandioso—exclamo Flaky furiosa—Ahora jamás sabré como acaban las cosas—. No lo vería, pero se lo imaginaba; se levantó del sofá en busca de velas

.

.

.

Mientras que unos cuantos pisos más arriba, la mejor sección se encontraba un chico sentado en el suelo con la mirada perdida, sus pies estaban cruzados haciendo una V y sus manos estaban apoyadas en el piso dejando que el chico hiciera su cabeza hacía arriba. La habitación estaba oscura pero no por el apagón, sino porque nunca prendió las luces, así como llegó a casa, así dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se sentó

«No puedo aceptarlo» pensó «Ni siquiera por el señor Lumpy» sus manos se hicieron puños y su mirada se tornó más pesada «…Flaky» se dejó caer al suelo con los ojos abiertos, dormitando mientras otro en su interior despertaba

—Demasiado fácil—dijo otra voz completamente distinta, una más ronca e intimidante, sonrió de lado con el cabello cubriéndole parte de la cara con un ojo amarillo descubierto— ¿Es ella?… ¿La que te mantiene tranquilo Flippy? ¿La que reprime los instintos asesinos en ambos?—se levanto pasando las memorias de Flippy como una película, todo lo que pasaba mientras él había sido dormido—Flaky…—susurro serio

—Creo que es mejor dormir—bostezó Flaky estirando los brazos, se dispuso a quitarse la falda mientras se dirigía a su habitación, cuando la abrió esta cayó al suelo; paso a los botones de la blusa pero se dio cuenta que faltaba la corbata por lo que la aflojo y la quito de su cuello

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando iba a desabrochar el primer botón

«Alguien me está viendo» tomó la vela que se sostenía con la base de una taza y vio que sus ventanas estaban cerradas con las cortinas—Lo sabía… imaginaciones mías.

Por algún motivo deseaba verse en el espejo, ese enorme que hacía comprado para hacer pasarela de vez en cuando; se vio fijamente, el cabello aún amarrado y la blusa aun abrochada con las pantimedias puestas, no tenía las piernas tan perfectas como Petunia tampoco era tan dotada del pecho como la tipa de la habitación 201, ni mucho menos tenía la sensualidad y seguridad de Giggles; pero habría algo que ninguna de ellas podría desarrollar y ella sí. ¿Qué era? Mantenerse soltera desde la cuna hasta esos momentos.

Que logro ¿no?

Fue desabotonando botón por botón hasta dejarla abierta; fue entonces que un olor poco común inundó su nariz. La vista comenzó a fallarle y se desmalló golpeando fuertemente contra el suelo

— ¿Flaky?—Susurraron a su oído, no veía nada pero si sentía como un artefacto puntiagudo y frío pasaba por su garganta y por entre sus pechos lentamente—… Si, eres tú—La blusa se movía, se dijo: "¿Por qué?"

Pero no se movía, alguien la jalaba para que no estorbara— ¿Sueles dormir así?—Rió con burla. Una voz llena de maldad y sensualidad la abrumaba

¡YA ENTENDIA!

Estaba soñando que un hombre fuerte, con el cuerpo de un Adonis y la voz de un playboy la violaba… un momento… ¡¿Violar?!

Las manos del depredador se ocuparon en pasar el artefacto por el contorno de sus senos lentamente, los pensamientos de Flaky estaban nublados, sus ojos estaban demasiado cansados como para abrirse (Todo por quedarse hasta las tres practicando el violín y despertar a las cinco para ir a trabajar) su cuerpo no reaccionaba, la rutina era completamente agotadora y molesta; y llegó a tal grado que estaba a merced de una pervertida alucinación. Como la película que Giggles y Petunia la obligaron a ver

Sintió un corte en su pierna

—Esto es molesto—murmuró con un toque de malicia y molestia

« ¡No es una alucinación!» Las respiraciones entre cortadas de ella se mezclaban con las de su "invitado" no esperado, las cuales estaban más normales

—Eres tan hermosa—le susurro aquel desconocido, podría apostar a que sonreía

**~Fin de Capítulo~**

* * *

_Bueno, para que vean que no me la paso de floja, he editado este capítulo y estoy a mitad de los demás porque hay algunas cosas que no encajaban. Trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, esperen un poco más. Probablemente en el siguiente capítulo haya un poco más de erotismo como ya todos esperan. Ténganme paciencia, trabajo lo más rápido que puedo para poder seguir siendo aceptada en esta sección de FanFiction._

_Je, se despide de ustedes ésta loca._

_JA NE!_


	2. 2- La Petición de Flaky

•

* * *

—**2—**

La Petición de Flaky

_«— Eres tan hermosa—. Le susurro aquel joven, la tenía atrapada entre el suelo y su cuerpo. Se acercó a la oreja de la peli roja y la lamió lentamente dejando un camino de saliva hasta su cuello. Todo se puso negro.»_

Flaky despertó cayendo de la cama completamente bañada en sudor— ¿Qué fue eso?—Se preguntó entre respiraciones

Podría jurar que jamás se acostó en su cama ni mucho menos se había quitado la blusa o el brasear; es decir solo se encontraba con las bragas rojas puestas, como si el diablo la persiguiera corrió al baño para darse una ducha sin verse en el espejo por miedo a encontrar algo no muy grato. Después de ponerse algo más acorde a su comodidad (un pans gris y una playera extra grande negra con el dibujo de un pollo) se puso a recoger toda ropa del suelo, y después de pensarlo un momento se pregunto _"¿Dónde está mi brasear?" _Vio por todos lados pero nada, era extraño y muy terrorífico. Paso saliva y se abrazo a si misma

.

.

.

— ¿Si?—Respondía el teléfono un joven de cabellos verdosos y mirada de igual color—. Lo siento, ese día estará ocupado ¿Puede ser para el día Viernes?—Pasando las hojas de la libreta de Flaky, tardó horas buscando ese cuaderno

"_No gracias, será para la próxima" _dijo el tipo al otro lado de la línea

—Como guste...—; colgó viendo esa libreta en frente suyo.

— ¿Flippy?—Preguntaba Lumpy entrando a la oficina— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cuando salió del ascensor le pareció extraño no ser recibido por el chico como siempre, además de que tampoco había visto a la pelirroja.

— ¿Dónde está Flaky?—Entró a la oficina con su maletín en las manos viendo al pobre veterano mareado con las fechas y horas.

—No lo sé…el teléfono empezó a sonar una vez…y después otra y otra—; se echó para atrás apoyando su espalda en la silla—. Creí que usted vendría con ella como siempre—decía algo preocupado sin dejar su postura.

— Mmm ella siempre llega tarde al trabajo—; toco su mentón con el dedo índice izquierdo—, pero no tan tarde—. Se acercó a la mesa y con cuidado (muy mal disimulado) dejó una agenda en está. Flippy lo observó—Me preguntó ¿Quién podría llamarla?

—Ya entendí—aclaró el chico con los ojos entrecerrados, tomó la agenda y la abrió

—Busca en la sección "F"—ordenó Lumpy sin quitar su mirada de "Y el próximo movimiento es..." obviamente Flippy sabía que bromeaba

—Aquí está—, observando el nombre de la asistente, llamarón por teléfono. Flippy simplemente alzó el aparato y colgó. Acercó sus dedos a los números y apretó los que debía

.

.

.

—No puedo creerlo, ahora ni siquiera me presentaré al trabajo—se decía Flaky recogiendo cada centímetro de su apartamento, comenzó con su ropa pero al ver su estúpido reloj no había marcha atrás, además de que ganas de trabajar no tenía muchas, solo esperaba no recibir llamadas de atención

Sonó el teléfono cuando ella limpiaba con un trapo húmedo la pantalla, se acercó y contestó

— ¿Si?

_"Nada de » ¿Si? « Flaky... ¿Por qué no estás en la oficina?"_ decía un enfurecido Flippy, vaya que le cambiaba la voz cuando estaba molesto al otro lado de la línea

—…Creí que el único con derecho de preguntarme eso es el jefe—se defendió maldiciendo su suerte

_"¿Ah sí? Y ¿Cómo crees que pude llamarte?"_ preguntó el chico con ironía

—No me digas…está ahí—adivinando, parece que la vida le gustaba contradecirla, lo último que quería era recibir regaños y es lo primero que escucha desde la noche pasada. Así le gustaban sus mañanas

_"Así es Flaky…ahora mueve tu trasero del sofá y ven aquí ahora" _

—Deja de regañarme Flippy…no me siento bien hoy— su mente estaba hecha un desastre aunque el verdadero motivo de su tardanza era su maldito despertador averiado

_"¿Qué?" _se escucho preocupado, cuando de pronto se escucho algo caer y al chico gritar _"¡Eso dolió!"_ pero alguien más se tomó la molestia de contestarle a la peli roja que hasta el momento solo estaba confundida

_"¡¿Necesitas un doctor?! ¡¿Sopa caliente?! ¡¿Te sientes muy mal Flaky querida?!"_

_"¡¿Cómo que "querida"?!"_ escuchó de Flippy, esos dos eran todo un caso, en parte le agradaba recibir tanta atención por parte de ambos hombres ya que eso era más de lo que su familia le había expresado en su niñez

—Cálmese jefe, estoy bien—, dio unas risitas nerviosas al imaginar lo que pasaba en su oficina—Solo que no dormí muy bien…una mala noche.

_"Ahhh entonces es eso"_ expresó Lumpy retomando su voz común_ "Supongo que por esta vez serás perdonada... pero mañana te quiero aquí temprano o si me conocerás". _Un toque de seriedad y broma no eran algo fácil de lograr en una línea, pero para Lumpy eso era muy simple de hacer

_"Un minuto... ¿Flaky tiene a alguien que la supla?"_ escucho de Flippy

— Es verdad— dijo Flaky preocupada— Que yo sepa no hay quién me pueda reemplazar hoy.

De hecho, casi pudo decir que no tenía quién la supliera en los 365 días del año.

_"De eso no te preocupes…llamaré a una amiga mía que no tiene nada que hacer"_ decía Lumpy sin preocupación _"Flippy se ocupará del teléfono mientras ella viene"_

_"¿Cómo?"_ preguntó recibiendo el teléfono, parecía un poco asustado, al parecer en el ejército no le enseñaron a combatir contra las llamadas telefónicas

—Lo harás bien Flippy—animó la peli roja casi muriendo por verlo sentado en un escritorio recibiendo llamadas a cada segundo

_"N-no sé cómo hacerlo"_ confesó un poco decepcionado de sí mismo _"Además... soy el guardaespaldas no el asistente de repuesto"_ Está vez pareció que le hablaba a Lumpy, pero seguramente él estaba en su celular hablando con aquella que se ocuparía de sus tareas

— Ya te dije... lo harás bien.

_"Claro…pero ten en cuenta que me la debes"_ aclaro, ella sabía que rara vez Flippy hacía algo por ella sin recibir nada a cambio

—Lo sé... Mmm Flippy…—; estaba insegura de contar lo que le había ocurrido en la noche, al principio no le pareció más que un sueño húmedo en el que se sentía deseada por un demente pero no podría engañar a nadie, estaba casi desnuda en su cama y con un chupetón rojo casi llegando a lo morado en su cuello eso sin mencionar el leve corte en su pierna derecha, el maldito llevaba un cuchillo; así cayó en cuenta de que si esperaba a saber quién era aquel que había gozado de su cuerpo en la noche pasada las cosas irían de mal en peor, por ello necesitaba saber como el tipo ese pudo entrar a su casa sin que ella pudiera notarlo y ¿Quién mejor que un veterano de guerra?

_"¿Qué pasa?"_ notando el temblor en la voz de la joven _"¿Qué te ocurre Flaky?"_ preguntó después de percibir el silencio

—Po-podrías... venir—se le iba la voz, incluso estuvo a punto de decir: "Se pierde la conexión" pero el teléfono no era lo mismo del internet

_"¿Qué?"_ alzó un poco la voz puesto que no escucho nada, solo murmuros indetectables aún para él

— ¡AH! ¿Podrías venir a mi apartamento esta noche?—Terminó de decir con el rostro sonrojado, nunca le había pedido a un chico que fuera a verla, bueno solo dos veces; una a Cuddles para un trabajo de ciencias de la secundaria por un resfriado y la otra a Toothy para charlar sobre el estado de Handy

"_Y… ¿Pa-para qué?"_ la mente de Flippy trabajaba al cien ¿Qué diablos quería? ¿Por qué a su apartamento? ¡¿De noche?! _"¿Qué me vas a hacer?"_ preguntaba, sacando ese lado del que ambos siempre reían cada vez que se veían

— ¡No seas mal pensado!—Grito y rieron un rato— No... Es algo... Tengo un problema— ambos se pusieron serios

_"¿Es algo que me puedas decir por teléfono?"_

—Prefiero decírtelo aquí—dijo en tono bajo

_"¡Listo!"_ grito Lumpy _"¡Presta acá!-"_ dijo arrebatándole el teléfono a Flippy _"Flaky no te preocupes…creo que podrás tener días libres en la semana puesto que la chica que viene me puso la condición de »Si no me contratas no me estés chingando« por lo que tendrás compañía"_ avisó

— ¿Compartiremos oficina?—Ese lugar era pequeño y horrible, si metía a otra persona se convertiría en algo peor

_"No... claro que no"_ dijo Lumpy riendo _"Escucha... hablaremos mañana ¿sí? por ahora tómate unos minutos y relájate" _Colgó

—Pero…—escuchó el tintineó del teléfono que dio por terminada la conversación—No le dije a Flippy donde vivo—dijo desanimada. Se propuso volver a marcar pero no lo hizo, de hecho se quedó parada cerca del teléfono durante más de cinco minutos sin mover un solo dedo

.

.

.

— ¡Lumpy! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!—Gritaba Flippy con los ojos abiertos completamente enojado y triste

—He ¿Acabo de colgar el teléfono?—Contestaba el peli azul señalando al mencionado

— ¡Flaky iba a darme su dirección para hablar y usted colgó el teléfono!

—Vamos, cálmate Flippy—decía Lumpy nervioso

— ¡Pues no me calmo!—Parpadeó dos veces y el iris de los dos ojos se oscureció con un color amarillento con un diminuto toque de verde

Lumpy se percató de que algo iba mal, tomó un florero cercano a la ventana y lo estrelló en la cabeza de Flippy dejándolo inconsciente, cuando calló el hombre respiro aliviado; miró fijamente el teléfono y tenía algo claro

—…Fliqpy—susurro preocupado dirigiendo sus ojos hacía el chico, era muy peligroso que Flippy fuera así con Flaky

La fuerza de Fliqpy era mayor que antes, normalmente solo hacía uso de presencia cuando Flippy percibiera algo que le recordara las tragedias de la guerra de hace algunos años desde que se enfrentó al General Tigre. Ahora no podía dar algo por hecho, sin embargo no debía olvidar que Fliqpy solo ha estado durmiendo dentro de Flippy esperando salir y matar, descuartizar o hacer sufrir a los que estén a su alrededor

—Auch—se quejaba el joven veterano tocando su cabeza, ¿Qué le había pasado?

—Me alegra que despiertes tu Flippy—decía Lumpy sentado en su escritorio con Flippy acostado en el diván de color rojo a su lado

— ¿Quién más aparte de mi podría aguantar uno de tus súper-golpes Lumpy?—Acarició la parte afectada con una mueca de dolor—Sobre todo con una maseta de barro.

— ¿Y qué cuenta el hermano Fliqpy?—Flippy se congeló con esa pregunta

—Fliqpy ha dejado de existir—; se acostó otra vez en el diván usando sus manos de almohada, a pesar de que no las necesitaba poniendo poco interés en el tema

—Flippy esto es cerio—, se levantó de la silla, hace tanto que dejó de ser parte del equipo Ka-Pow! y se dedicó a la psicología para que uno de sus ex-compañeros comience a negar hechos que traumaron a ambos de por vida

—Yo también hablo en cerio.

Jamás olvidaría lo que Lumpy había hecho por él después de ser graduado en psicología, pero afirmar que esa parte demente suya había vuelto era ridículo, les costó mucho a ambos deshacerse de ese bastardo

—Fliqpy no ha vuelto…no lo ha hecho—murmuraba aunque si lo que el hombre peli azul decía era verdad no sabría que hacer—No he matado a nadie—se dijo con desesperación y un leve toque de esperanza

—Escucha Flippy—. La mano de Lumpy toco la cabeza del peli verde—. Yo también estoy asustado…—siseó, era verdad, la última vez que se vio cara a cara con Fliqpy casi muere de no ser por el soldado Mime y el (ahora alcalde) comandante Sniffles estaría muerto, la parte psicótica de Flippy había jurado matarlos algún día mientras combatía con ese chaleco de fuerza en ese cuarto acolchonado de máxima seguridad, y si estaba de vuelta podría lograrlo—Por eso te dejé inconsciente con la maseta de Flaky…

—Es verdad ¡Flaky!—Se levantó de un saltó— ¿Dónde vive?—Tomó los hombros de Lumpy, un preocupado Lumpy

—Flippy…Creo que no lo captas aún; no puedo permitir que veas a Flaky, no hasta saber que Fliqpy no tiene control total sobre ti—. Quitó las manos del chico de sus hombros

— ¡No lo entiendes es importante!— / — ¡No puede ser más importante que esto!

— ¡No puedes asegurar NADA aún!— / — ¡No te permitiré ver a Flaky!

— ¡Quiero verla!— / — ¡Ya te dije que no!

— ¡Lumpy!— / — ¡¿Acaso no entiendes?! ¡Dije que NO!

— ¡POR QUÉ NO!— / — ¡¿Por qué podrías matarla?! ¡¿Será por eso?!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, _"matarla"_ resonó en la cabeza del joven quién se pudo pensativo mientras recuperaba aire

— ¿Crees que le maté?—Preguntó bajando la mirada sin moverse de su lugar

—Probablemente no solo la mate…—; Cerro las cortinas de su oficina, ya casi era hora de irse a casa

— ¿A qué se refiere?—Levanto la vista

—Flaky es alguien muy importante para ti…Fliqpy no es tan estúpido como para matarla de un solo tajo Flippy...— vio que el joven seguía sin entender suspiro harto de tanto rodeo—Dime… ¿Eres virgen?—Él asintió un poco extrañado por la pregunta— ¿A cuántas mujeres conoces?

—Desde que me reclutaron hasta hora…—. Se puso pensativo, su corazón se paró por un segundo—Solo Flaky y a la señora de los churros de unas calles antes de llegar aquí— susurro captando bien el mensaje de Lumpy— ¿De verdad cree que Fliqpy…?

—Sea lo que sea…sigue siendo un hombre—; se apoyó el su escritorio—. Uno perverso, lleno de ideas para hacer sufrir a cualquiera…a cualquiera…Flippy—suspiro—Por eso no te puedo dejar solo con Flaky…ni mucho menos darte su dirección.

—Entonces creo que será mejor que la llame…dice que tiene un problema—; el veterano se sentó en el diván—La oí preocupada… ¿Podría ir usted?—Lumpy asintió—Gracias—, apoyó sus codos en sus piernas viendo bien el piso de madera

Tocaron la puerta llamando la atención del psicólogo

—Pase—, abrió la puerta una mujer de cabellos azules con un destello blanco en medio y ojos del mismo color— ¡Ah! Flippy…ella es Petunia.

—Mucho gusto joven Flippy—saludó la chica peli azul con una sonrisa

—Hola—, se limitó a decir secamente el oji verde sin dejar de ver el suelo

—No le prestes mucha atención querida Petunia—; le sonrió tomando los hombros cubiertos por el sacó negro y blusa roja

— ¡¿Por qué a todas les dices "querida"?!—Preguntó Flippy recuperando un poco de su ánimo de siempre y el rostro de un niño enojado que no recibe lo que quiere. Petunia río por lo bajo— ¡Por primera vez! ¡Ten respeto!—Desde que lo conoció se percataba de que a toda mujer agradable les decía "Querida" como si con sus novias no tuviera suficiente, llama así a Flaky y ahora a la nueva. Un insolente sin remedio

—No tiene de malo que diga "querida" ¿O si Petunia querida?

—Lo siento, no quiero meter cizaña entre ustedes—dijo entre risas nerviosas—. Señor Lumpy, aquí están los expedientes que me pidió, los que están en el folder rosa son del señor Kennedy.

—Buen trabajo queri…—Flippy gruño—Petunia—, rió como un bobo

—Bueno, ya son las siete…me retiro—, avisó tomando bien su bolso café— Que pasen buena noche, señor Lumpy…joven Flippy.

— Igual—contestó el peli verde suspirando

—Tú también querida Petunia…—, la vio marcharse directamente al ascensor— ¡Y ven al trabajo a la hora!

— ¡Siga soñando!—Grito antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerrarán

—Que molesto, no puedo encontrar a una que sea puntual—dijo indignado—. Entonces…—, se acercó a su escritorio y tomo una chamarra verde con blanco y su maletín—Veré a Flaky y le diré que no pudiste ir.

—Claro—Flippy se levantó—Mientras tanto ataré una cadena a mi cuello…si lo que dice es cierto…no podré dormir tranquilo—; sin decir nada más salió de la oficina

«Flippy…Fliqpy…iguales, pero a la vez muy diferentes». En la mente del psicólogo paso una imagen de ambos dándose la espalda

.

.

.

Flaky se encontraba tomando un caliente baño en su tina, el vapor era demasiado por lo que casi no podría ver, su cabello estaba suelto y sus brazos estaban saliendo de la tina. Los ojos de la joven estaban cerrados

«No puedo creer que no me haya llamado para pedirme mi dirección… ¿Le habrá preguntado al señor Lumpy?_ » _Se cuestionaba desde que Lumpy colgó ¿Debía llamar? o ¿Esperar llamada de él? En el supermercado, en el parque, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Ni en el otro

Sus brazos se metieron en la tina, y sus dedos pasaron lentamente desde sus piernas, rozando el leve corte que el cabrón le había hecho, hasta el cuello donde estaba la evidencia de la noche pasada, aquella que decía un mensaje: **"Eres mía"** Al menos eso le pareció escuchar después de caer dormida

—Si Flippy no viene…dormiré con un ojo abierto y con trampas para ratones gigantes—se dijo hundiendo su cabeza en el agua «Aunque... él también tiene vida», pensó saliendo de la tina. Se vio al espejo y se revisó otra vez, aparte de su cuello y la pierna no había otro rastro que decía haber sido atacada sexualmente, en el fondo lo agradecía a Dios

.

.

.

Flippy se encontraba subiendo por el ascensor manteniendo los ojos cerrados, si Fliqpy se enterase el lugar donde vive ¿La violaría para después matarla? Las puertas se abrieron dejándolo salir. Camino por el pasillo y abrió la puerta de su apartamento; ahora que lo recordaba, la noche anterior nunca se acostó a dormir y amaneció en la cama con su típico cuchillo en la mano derecha el cual tenía un poco de sangre

—Fliqpy—murmuró prendiendo la luz— ¿A quién atacaste?—Hace mucho que dejó de preguntarse eso, desde que Lumpy explotó millones de globos en su presencia y no ocurrió nada. Desde ese momento creyó estar curado de ese mal que lo torturaba día y noche

Tomó un poco de leche caliente y se fue a dormir, quitando su ropa; al quitarse su playera sintió un ardor

— ¿Qué...?—Se acercó al espejo que tenía no muy lejos de su cama matrimonial y vio un rasguño en su espalda ¿Había sido él? No había duda, Fliqpy estaba de regreso

Tocaron la puerta de la casa de Flaky, está ya con su piyama abrió y se encontró con un hombre de cabellos azules, un poco preocupado para ser precisos

—Señor Lumpy... ¿Qué hace aquí?—Preguntó sorprendida

—He... Bueno... seré breve Flaky, Flippy me comento…—. Más bien lo obligo a decirle el motivo por el cual deseaba verla—; que le habías pedido su ayuda para un problema, pero él no pudo venir... un asunto importante le surgió.

_«A otro perro con ese hueso, ya sabía que Flippy inventaría cualquier excusa barata para no venir... y se esforzó tanto que mandó al jefe en su lugar. Desconsiderado"_ Flaky miró al hombre sin decir nada

— ¿Flaky?

—Entiendo señor—; pero se sentía insegura de platicarle a él sobre lo que había pasado. Lumpy la miró con intensidad— ¿Pa-pasa algo?

— ¿Qué tienes en...?—Rasco su propio cuello sin quitar la mirada de ella

—En…—; se percató que no llevaba la bufanda o algo que pudiese tapar esas marcas hechas osadamente por un Don Pervertido—. Eso…—se sonrojó— ¿Quiere un café?—Tratando de evadir el tema

—No gracias—dijo sonriente y un poco nervioso; sabía que no había nadie con Flaky en esos momentos, pero de sólo pensar en la vida privada de su joven ayudante le hacía sentir incómodo.

—En cuanto al problema…pues…me preguntaba—dudó, maldita inseguridad—. Si podría acompañarme a ver a Handy, un amigo mío al hospital—

—Ah, con qué era eso—dijo aliviado de que no fuera algo grave, ese tonto de Flippy; le había dejado preocupado.

—Si…eso era, pero me siento más cómoda pidiendo algo así, cara a cara—; le sonrió sintiéndose una estúpida por no contar su otro problema a una persona de confianza que en este caso, tenía en frente

—Ya veo, me alegra que no estés mal o te esté pasando algo muy grave Flaky—. La pelirroja trataba de contener la sonrisa, el era psicólogo y si había una pizca de duda en ella, Lumpy lo sabría

—Sí, lamento mucho hacerle perder su tiempo—se disculpo sintiéndose mal, y en verdad se sentía mal. Debía hablar y estaba callando, su vida podría peligrar y por esa estúpida timidez podría dar punto final a ella. Joder.

—No te preocupes—dijo Lumpy, sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Flaky como si de un padre se tratase; algo no tan nuevo para ella—. Bueno, te dejo... mañana hay que levantarse temprano—. Le guiñó el ojo—. Pasa buena noche—dijo antes de darse vuelta e irse.

—Usted también—contestó ida. Cerró la puerta y se sostuvo de ella. «Estúpida, ¡estúpida! Pudiste contarle ¡Lumpy es alguien de fiar!»; golpeaba su cabeza contra la puerta con pequeños empujones—. Soy una estúpida—murmuró sólo para sí.

.

.

.

La media noche al fin calló, Flaky había apagado todas las luces, excepto una pequeña luz de noche que había comprado en la mañana, se había enrollado en las cobijas y se había asegurado de poner una silla atascada en la puerta. Las ventanas cerradas a la perfección y las cortinas ocultando toda vista hacia el interior. Y si eso no evitaba que cualquier intruso entrará tenía unas tijeras de tela bajo su almohada; pasaba saliva preocupada, no podía pegar el ojo sabiendo que ese tipo estaba afuera esperando su descui…se durmió.

El nuevo reloj hacía mover las manecillas que indicaban los segundos, algo en su almohada se movía; sus pies no se movían con la misma libertad, estaban amarrados y sus manos estaban atadas a la cabezada de la cama, y una mascada de un olor poco desagradable estaba obstruyendo su vista. No podía ser.

—Es una pena ¿cierto?—Le susurraron a su oído, el mismo hombre que había "casi" abusado de ella; y nuevamente esa noche la tenía para él; estaba en peligro, de eso estaba segura. Sin embargo antes de que pudiese siquiera reaccionar él pareció reír.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?—Preguntó asustada pero firme. Era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos.

—No tendría ningún chiste decírtelo ahora—. Sujeto su cadera con las dos manos. Eran grandes y fuertes, como si se ejercitará día a día; las subió para llevarse con él su playera blanca descubriendo su abdomen— ¿O sí? Señorita Flaky.

Suspiro cuando escucho su nombre, esa voz. La conocía, esa voz ya la había escuchado antes ¿Pero en quién? ¡¿En quién?! No podía pensar ese tipo acariciaba su espalda percatándose que no llevaba brasear, una de sus manos se alejó

— ¿Qué pensaba hacer con esto?—. El sonido le ayudó, él abrió las dos partes de las tijeras y las cerró fuertemente.

—Matarte, maldito degenerado—contestó ella brutamente; se movió frenéticamente de un lado a otro, sintió que el colchón se sumía, estaba sentándose encima de ella.

—Me encanta esa energía que tienes…—admiró. Sujeto sus muñecas, al parecer una de sus enormes y agrietadas manos podía atrapar sus dos muñecas; acercó su cara a la de la pelirroja y olió el aroma que desprendía

— ¿Qué ganas tú haciendo esto?—Los labios de él tocaron la antigua marca de la noche anterior, el desconocido sonrió

—Lo haré sufrir…por lo que me hizo—. Él uso las tijeras para cortar la playera

— ¿A quién?—No podría evitar sonrojarse, estaba siendo desnudada por un desconocido, él había cortado lo único que separaba su piel de la suya. Y por más que se movía él seguía haciendo cortes hasta desprender la playera de su cuerpo para arrojar los pedazos a un lado. Como si ya fuese un experto en eso. Cosa que muy lejos de tranquilizarla, la preocupó más.

—A mi estúpido _hermano_.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con tu hermano…—aclaro, sintió las yemas de los dedos acariciar desde su cuello hasta su abdomen rozando sus pezones tembló cuando él rió. Si hubiera sabido que aún teniendo una escasa vida social le pasaría aquello no habría mandado al diablo a las primeras personas que le ofrecieron su amistad en su trabajo anterior.

—Claro que sí…—dijo bastante seguro—, al principio pensé en matarte…—. Las puertas de las tijeras ahora tocaron el principio de su pantalón, comenzó a cortar—…pero…mi placer por asesinar sin piedad a todos los que se topen por mi camino y saborear su sangre…se ha ido apagando. Podría decir que…necesito sentir el fuego en mis venas cuando clavó un cuchillo aquí…—. Se agachó lentamente y lamió el abdomen de Flaky, la joven se estremeció algo que le encantó de sobremanera—; O sentir la felicidad al decapitar a una persona…y tu, pequeña…estorbas, lo haces débil…le quitas ese deseo y por lo tanto yo no puedo hacer lo que más me gusta—. El sonido de la tela cortándose terminó, con fuerza quitó lo que quedaba del pantalón de un tirón. Tomó las piernas de Flaky e hizo que las plantas tocarán el colchón, abrió sus rodillas pero ella intentó cerrarlas. ¿Por qué ella seguía resistiéndose?

Él alzó una ceja y las abrió frutalmente

— ¡Maldito bastardo!—Eso en verdad le había dolido, algo estaba aprendiendo; si se oponía le iría peor, estaba claro que no tenía ninguna ventaja, su garganta comenzó a secarse. El tipo comenzaba a pasar sus bragas por sus piernas hasta dejarlas en sus rodillas y después cortarlas con las tijeras para apartarlas por completo. Las manos de la peli roja temblaban «Va a violarme, va a violarme.» Se decía asustada a punto de llorar

—Me fascina ver esa expresión en tu cara— le susurro muy cerca de sus labios—. De miedo—. Con sus dientes tomó el labio inferior de Flaky con una sensualidad demasiado alertadora, el pecho de la joven tocaba el suyo, la respiración agitada de su presa lo elevaba más que cualquier bebida alcohólica, el temblor de su cuerpo lo excitaba de sobremanera, lo había decidido, esa mujer sería suya y cuando se aburra de ella la mataría. Una de sus manos bajo por el abdomen de Flaky hasta llegar a su sexo y acariciarlo con sus tres dedos— Te serviría mucho desmallarte como lo hiciste ayer.

« ¿En verdad cree que no he pensado en eso?» Soltó un diminuto grito cuando él empezó a meter dos dedos en su vagina— ¿Q-qué ha-haces?

—Usa tu imaginación—. De golpe los metió por completo, ella ahogó el gemido cuando él la beso; por unos segundos se negaba a seguirle el juego, iba a ser muy divertido para él.

**~Fin de Capítulo~**

* * *

_Sigo en remodelación para poder traer a ustedes el capítulo siguiente sin demora :D_

_JA NE!_


	3. 3- La Nota de Fliqpy

•

* * *

—**3—**

La Nota de Fliqpy

Los dedos del sujeto se movían con ferocidad dentro de ella, sentía que las yemas de sus dedos la quemaban por dentro, sus piernas temblaban como gelatinas y los dedos de sus pies se aferraban a la sabana

Dejó de besarla para tomar otro bocado de aire, su aliento la envolvía de forma amenazante ¡No! Ella no deseaba eso, él era un desconocido; pero al seguir pensando un dolor le punzó de pronto, mordió su lengua con fuerza y después se retiro para verla murmurar maldiciones con el rostro enrojecido, el muy bastardo

—Quita…tu-tus manos de m-mi—ordenó en un débil pero firme murmuro tratando de no gemir más, no deseaba estar a su dominio. El chico sonrió pensando en lo divertido que sería seguir así, aunque él comenzaba a sentirse animado—Y-yo no Qui-quiero e-esto.

—Ahora no—adivinó él; empujó sus dedos más al fondo y escuchó un glorioso grito—…Pero cuando lo desees yo lo sabré…y te haré sufrir—le susurró esto último al oído, tal vez ella no lo sabía, pero ahora él la consideraba suya en todo sentido y mataría a cualquiera que diga lo contrario

— ¡Ja... ah... jamás!—Suspiraba cuando él quito la mano que torturaba su intimidad

Los ojos amarillentos que brillaban en la completa oscuridad se entre cerraron, acerco sus dedos a su nariz con una victoria reflejada en el rostro

—Lo harás…—. Sin descaro olió y después lamió sus dedos, pensó que en definitiva; no era igual al sabor de la sangre, pero él podía disfrutarlo cuantas veces quisiera ¿Cómo sería una mezcla de ambos fluidos? Estaba ansioso por averiguarlo—. Y más rápido de lo que te imaginas…pero anda, sigue haciéndote la ruda…—. La beso el pezón derecho sintiéndola estremecerse—, a ver cuánto duras—. La observó, no tardaba en amanecer por lo debía irse

La pelirroja sintió como él se bajaba de su cuerpo y de su cama, ahora respiraba tranquila; cuando respiro libre por segunda vez un trapo se pego a su cara, un olor extraño la inundo obligándola a dormir

El joven la observó una vez dormida, le quitó la mascada oscura del rostro y la llevó a su nariz para llevarse ese aroma a otro profundo sueño, uno al que ese maldito de Lumpy lo había condenado; lo raro fue que hasta esa noche no había sentido el deseo de tener sexo aun cuando las chicas se presentaban desnudas ante él, siempre lo había considerado un acto para animales en celo, él era un soldado ansioso por seguir peleando y derramar sangre, pero la guerra había acabado ya por lo que no estaba mal ocuparse de sus propios deseos carnales ahora que podía. Soltó las féminas muñecas de las rudas ataduras y se acercó al armario de Flaky

Además era vergonzoso decir que aún era virgen, un veterano por el que muchas mueren sin clavarles una navaja desea a una mujer igual de perdida en el tema que él; sacó un camisón rojo con la imagen de aquella animación llamada: »Bob Esponja.« Dejó que la lámpara de noche iluminara su rostro, sus ojos eran amarillos cubiertos por esa melena que había adoptado un color esmeralda por la luz, pero esas iris amarillentas no tardarían en ser verdes otra vez. Le quitó las ataduras de los pies y le puso el camisón, como disfruto ponerle otras bragas tocando cada centímetro de su piel en el proceso; pero no perdió su tiempo en buscar un brasear porque sabía que una mujer no debía dormir con uno puesto, eso no era muy sano, rió por la ironía de eso

.

.

.

El sol ilumino la ciudad Happy Tree, y de nuevo Flaky llegaba con retardo, pero al momento de darse un baño casi se arranca la piel con el zacate sin lograr quitarse esa sensación de tener al desconocido sobre ella, después se aseguro de tapar bien esas horribles marcas rojas que obtuvo en su segundo encuentro, no estaba ansiosa por saber cómo se vería al pasar el mes

Cuando pudo echar un vistazo a su casa pudo ver que la puerta estaba bien cerrada debido a la silla en ella, ¿Por dónde había entrado ese malnacido?

Vio su reloj, tomó sus llaves y se apresuro hasta que entró a su auto poniéndose en marcha

Al llegar corría directo al ascensor con el bolso negro en la mano y con unos zapatos cómodos junto con un pantalón de vestir más acorde a su gusto

—No puedo creer que me he levantado tarde—maldecía entrando encontrándose con Petunia, pero como estaba más dormida que despierta se fijó en ella una vez volviendo la vista al número de pisos que subían. Miró de nuevo hacia atrás y regreso la vista. Sabiendo que no alucinaba volvió a verla con los ojos más abiertos— ¿Petunia?

—Me preguntaba en qué momento notarías mi presencia—dijo riendo al ver a su amiga, ella a diferencia de Flaky llevaba un vestido negro y un sacó del mismo color con una flor blanca bordada en la parte superior derecha, junto con unas zapatillas blancas y un bolso más pequeño y elegante que el de Flaky en manos

— ¿Q-que haces aquí?—Cuestionó, estaba sorprendida y feliz— ¿Acaso tú no deberías estar con...?— su sorpresa y felicidad se borraron al no tener como terminar es pregunta

—Pues vengo a ganarme la vida—, respondió, dejó unos segundos de silencio y dijo—. Él está bien…— aclaró la duda silenciosa de Flaky—. Sé que te preocupas por él, Flaky… y Handy también lo sabe, Giggles fue ayer en la noche y también piensa que debería estar a su lado, pero él me dice otra cosa…que viva…y eso hago, ah sido…—dudó tomando un bocado de aire—. Difícil…para él…trata de no preocuparme demasiado…

—Petunia—susurro Flaky despertando bien, necesitaba estar en sus cinco sentidos para esa plática—…No sé cómo verlo, no sé qué decirle…y no quiero ver primero su herida—. Cerró sus ojos—. Que su mirada—; los abrió de nuevo con tristeza, no deseaba arruinar su primer encuentro. Sabía que en el momento que lo viera en "ese" estado no soportaría y lloraría en su regazo

—Handy lo entiende—tocó el hombro de Flaky—; Y también yo.

Ambas sonrieron dándose confianza mutua, aunque se veían seguidos ya hacía mucho desde que no hablaban sobre sus cosas personales, cosas que las mantenían ocupadas en todo sentido distanciándose una de la otra poco a poco. Las puertas se abrieron

—Bueno…creo que…iré con…con el jefe—dijo Flaky a penas salieron con su misma timidez que la caracterizaba en la secundaria

—Me parece bien—. Petunia le guiñó el ojo derecho sonriendo y siguió su camino

Mientras veía a su amiga marcharse, la peli roja se mantuvo pensativa; otra vez aquel extraño le había demostrado que no era un sueño, y no solo la había lastimado físicamente sino también le lastimo el orgullo de forma cruel

«Maldito... Lo mataré, en definitiva», pensó la chica cerrando sus manos a puños con una mirada furiosa «Ha osado ofenderme... eso jamás se lo perdonaré» se puso en marcha hacía la oficina de Lumpy aún molesta. Cuando despertó estaba vestida con el camisón rojo, y con otras bragas limpias, completamente tapada con sus cobijas; al pararse y ver en su tocador encontró las tijeras, algunos trozos de sus prendas y una nota

"**Flaky:**

**Yo siempre he deseado un animal pensante a cual cazar**

**Y después de tanto buscar entre tantos tipos de "animales"**

**Lo he encontrado**

**El juego se vuelve aburrido si solo haces lo mínimo por tu seguridad**

**Eso si te preguntabas el "Cómo entre a tu casa"**

**Hay ventanas... cinco para ser exactos**

**3* Enormes entre la sala y tu habitación**

**1* En la cocina**

**1* En el baño**

**Eso sin contar la puerta de la entrada, la cual fue inútil taparla con esa pequeña silla**

**¿Quién demonios crees que soy?**

**Te informo que para detenerme necesitas algo más que unas tijeras en la almohada o unos palos de trapeadores tapando las ventanas, si en realidad hubiera querido matarte. Ya lo hubiera hecho en dos ocasiones**

**Y si hubiera querido usar tu cuerpo como trapo, lo habría hecho desde que supe tu nombre y dirección**

**Sin embargo así no es divertido... y no deseo aburrirme así que te dejaré que consigas a otro jugador, uno que me pise los talones. **

**Espero no te molestes... pero hice una pequeña observación a toda tu casa**

**He visto algunas cosas interesantes...**

**Como por ejemplo un pequeño diario que aguardas en el bolso de trabajo, aquel en el que nombras a una persona en especial desde el año pasado. Su forma de caminar, su "amabilidad" y su físico; no eres la niña recta que das a entender que eres. Me gustaría saber quién eres en realidad**

**En cuanto al idiota en el que piensas, si...**

**Flippy. **

**No me obligues a matarlo y a enviarte su cabeza por correo, no pienso compartirte con nadie**

**Eres mía, y no dejarás de serlo, hasta que mueras o me detengas **

**No tienes alternativa y llamar a la policía solo hará que me enfade y te haga entrar directo al infierno después de una buena tortura**

**Estoy dispuesto en hacerte un trato:**

**»Hazme imposible el acceso a tu casa una sola noche**

**Y te revelaré mi nombre«**

**Por ahora solo me basta con escucharte gemir incoherencias**

**Si sabes a lo que me refiero**

**P.D: Si no haces al menos el esfuerzo…**

**Despídete de ****Giggles."**

No era una broma, él deseaba jugar con ella y no solo estaría en juego su vida o lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad sino también la vida de sus amigos. El bastardo sabía de Flippy, sabía su más grande secreto y la vida de él también se encontraba colgando de un hilo. Un momento, él era un veterano de la guerra de Vietnam por lo que él era un jugador perfecto, se arriesgaría a morir junto con el peli verde, el problema era si él estaba dispuesto a lo mismo; ganas de quemar esa nota no le faltaron pero necesitaba una prueba para no ser el hazme reír de Flippy

Cuando llegó a la oficina de Lumpy tocó dos veces, pero nadie le contestó; volvió a tocar

—Señor Lumpy—, tocó otra vez— ¡Señor Lumpy!—Se preocupó, se dio la vuelta y fue en busca de Petunia

—Claro señor Nazikawa—decía la peli azul con el teléfono en la oreja—. El viernes a las tres de la tarde—; anotó en su propio cuaderno forrado con rojo y un listón azul en medio. Colgó viendo a Flaky al otro lado de la puerta— ¿Pasa algo malo?

—El señor Lumpy no está en su oficina—informó un poco nerviosa. Y más que nerviosa estaba preocupada ya que pensó por un momento que ese idiota había tomado al señor Lumpy para amenazarla.

—Ah así…—; se levantó— ¿Acaso no te dijo nada ayer?—La chica negó con la cabeza—. Fue a una reunión con el alcalde Sniffles…llevándose a ese apuesto soldadito—; vio la ceja de Flaky alzarse por unos segundos—No te enfades…ya sabes que para mi Handy es el hombre.

Flaky se sonrojó aún disgustada, al parecer a Petunia no se le quitaba ese pasatiempo de hacerla molestar

—En fin—susurro la pelirroja— Y… ¿Qué clase de reunión?

—Uno al que tú y yo iremos juntas más tarde—. La peli azul se quitó el sacó y lo dejó en su silla—; Me sorprende que no te lo haya dicho—mencionó pensando que tal vez no tuvo oportunidad de llamarla, ese holgazán

—No lo sé; tal vez no deseaba que fuera—murmuró sintiéndose excluida por el doctor de cabello azul

— ¡Tonterías!—Grito Petunia pegándole a la mesa con su palma.

_«Ya había llegado al fin, después de ver a su amado Handy despierto y en perfecta salud recibió una llamada misteriosa a unas horas de la mañana. Se levantó con pesadez del pecho del peli naranja y arrastrando los pies se dirigió a su teléfono _

— _¿Si?—Contestó bostezando._

"Petunia, soy Lumpy"_ dijo el animado psicólogo_

— _¿Qué quieres?—Acarició su cabeza peinando un poco su cabello_

"Necesito un favor…me gustaría que trabajarás hoy para mí"_, le ofreció. Petunia despertó bien_

— _¿Trabajo?—Ahora que lo pensaba no había trabajado desde el accidente de Handy, su hermano Splendid le había dado dinero para sus gastos diarios, eso de ser un héroe local y miembro de las fuerzas policiacas le daba mucha plata— ¿Temporal?—Lumpy calló por unos segundos, si era temporal de lo contrarío no habría dicho "Trabajarás hoy"—. ¡Si no es permanente vete al carajo!— le dijo un poco molesta dispuesta a colgar_

"¡No espera!"_ grito el hombre, _"Lo siento, pero estaba escuchando otra interesante conversación"_. Le susurro_…"Está bien, será permanente"_ Petunia sonrió triunfante _"Pero apresúrate, mi guardaespaldas no aguantará mucho en el teléfono".

—_En cinco minutos estaré ahí—dijo colgando emocionada, y pensó ¿Guardaespaldas? Lumpy era raro, pero eso no importaba, tenía trabajo— ¡Wii!—Gritó sin darse cuenta que unos ojos marrones la observaban complacido_

—_Me alegra que aceptarás el trabajo—le dijo Handy en un murmuro dulce_

— _¿En cerio?—Preguntó sonrojada por actuar así, olvidándose de su acompañante, el mismo que asintió con una sonrisa _

_Después de saltar mucho en su cama, prepararle el desayuno a Handy y darse una larga ducha. Se vistió presentable para su primer día en el trabajo como asistente de Lumpy, sabía que Flaky también lo era y mientras lavaba su cabello con el champo olor a moras se preguntó lo que le había pasado_

_Se vistió para la ocasión y se despidió de Handy y de Toothy (quién había ido a visitar a Handy) para entrar a su auto y ponerse en marcha_

—_Aquí estoy—. Cuando salió del ascensor y se puso en marcha por el pasillo _

_Vio a Lumpy salir de un cuarto dándole la espalda y arrastrar algo por el suelo, algo que tenía cabello verde «Es una ¿persona?» vio a todos lados pero no encontró lugar donde esconderse, con pasos lentos hacía atrás rogando por no hacer ruido con esos odiosos tacones, llegó a topar con su espalda las puertas del ascensor, tocó un botón para abrirlo, una gota de sudor bajo por su sien borrando un poco de maquillaje «No conocía ese lado de Lumpy», se dijo cuando lo vio abrir una puerta la que seguramente era su oficina. Ahora veía bien el perfil de su "víctima" un chico con un traje de soldado y con algunos rastros de tierra en su cabeza_

_Cuando las puertas se abrieron Lumpy volteó._

—_Petunia— dijo él un poco perturbado al ver la mirada impresa en la mujer; la peli azul alarmada grito como si estuviera en medio de una escena del crimen enfermiza; entro corriendo al ascensor y apretó el botón para bajar—. ¡Espera Petunia!—Las puertas se cerraron en su cara_

_Lumpy cuando vio a Petunia con ese rostro no necesito analizarla bien para saber que había malinterpretado todo. Las puertas se cerraron en su cara y no tuvo más opción que correr hacía las escaleras llenas de polvo, telarañas y ¿ratas? si que el edificio necesitaba mantenimiento_

_Petunia por su lado decidió correr a súper velocidad una vez se abrieran las puertas; cuando el ascensor se abrió unos ojos azules la veían agotados, se pegó a la pared de metal y Lumpy entró respirando entre cortadas_

— _¡E-espera! Por fa-favor—dijo cansado, apretando el botón para subir—, Petunia—, intentó acercarse pero ella lo detuvo con una pluma que sacó de su bolso con rapidez apuntando al pecho del hombre_

—_No se mueva o usaré su corazón como sacapuntas—amenazó con firmeza, aunque sus manos temblaban ligeramente cosa que le pareció normal ya que estaba frente a un criminal que hacía llamarse su amigo_

—_Petunia…—dijo—, eso es una pluma—; apuntó al objeto con su dedo índice entre cerrando los ojos, ¡Se burlaba de ella! se decía la chica—. Pero aún no me has dado la o por…_

—_Me da igual, creí que "ayudarte" era algo más profesional que cooperar a la desaparición de los cadáveres de tus enemigos—le echo en cara sin dejar de mirar al pobre hombre_

—_Esto será largo…—musitó, las puertas se abrieron y como pudo le quitó la pluma de las manos; pero sintió un dolor terrible después de intentar jalarla.»_

Flaky estaba sentada arriba de su escritorio con una taza de café en las manos, había sido una excelente idea comprar esa cafetera cuando la vio en oferta

—Me explicó todo una vez que me pude calmar, fue difícil para él hacerlo—rió nerviosa al recordar el fuerte golpe que le dio en la entrepierna cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y él intento quitarle la pluma—En fin, pude ayudarle con el joven Flippy. Aunque no me explicó el motivo por el cual lo golpeó con una maseta.

— ¿Maseta?—Revisó su oficina y era verdad, faltaba una maseta, la única—. No puede ser, acababan de aparecer los retoños—se lamentó pasando por sus ojos todas esas veces que regaba agua sobre la tierra y las semillas con una sonrisa con la ilusión de verlas florecer en bellas rosas negras, unas semillas difíciles de encontrar y conseguir

—Lo lamento Flaky—le dijo Petunia con una sonrisa torcida

—No, quien tiene que lamentarlo es el señor Lumpy—bramó completamente molesta con su jefe apretando sus puños, esto ya era el colmo de los colmos; primero el tipo ese aparece de la nada y se atreve a tocarla en su casa y en su cama; ahora Lumpy destrozaba lo que llevaba cuidando por meses

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la lujosa mansión del alcalde Sniffles, un joven de cabellos verdes se encontraba sentado en un sofá en medio de una elegante sala sin nadie más con él.

«Flaky... espero que esté bien.» se decía preocupado, a pesar de que Lumpy le había informado el supuesto problema de la peli roja, él aún desconfiaba—. Fliqpy—bisbiseo apretando el pantalón oscuro con sus manos y dedos

La puerta hizo un sonido chillante cuando fue abierta cómo usualmente pasaba con puertas con aquel material, la madera. El chico no mostró interés en ver a quién había entrado

—Flippy—llamó una voz masculina que conocía a la perfección, cerró la puerta una vez entró— ¿Por qué estás aquí?—Insistió dándose cuenta que el peli verde no contestaba—Deberías estar afuera.

—No deseo estar afuera—bramó cerrando los ojos dejando que su peso cayera en su hombro derecho y su cabeza en el suave sofá—. Y lo sabes…

—Flippy, sé que esto debe ser muy difícil para ti—le dijo el hombre sentándose en una mesita en frente del veterano—. Yo mejor que nadie lo sabe—, acercó su mano hasta tocar algunos mechones verdes

Flippy abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos lentes oscuros

—Eso lo sé…_Mole_—dijo llamándolo por el sobrenombre que le habían puesto a su ex-compañero de pelotón en sus primeros días

— ¿Qué te preocupa está vez?—. Sus manos llenas de cicatrices y quemaduras tocaron una de las mejillas del chico

—Lo mismo de siempre—le dijo suspirando, no era del todo mentira por lo que no se sintió mal al decirle eso a Mole

—No me creas estúpido…Cuando es lo mismo de siempre…lo ocultas mejor—siseó dando a conocer que sabía mucho de él, The Mole se levantó y le dijo—: Hablemos cuando estés mejor ¿De acuerdo?—Tomó su bastón de metal y se puso en marcha

—Mole…—llamó sonriente antes de que el peli morado abriera la puerta

— ¿Si?

—Felicidades.

— ¿Por qué?—Sonrió levemente al verse descubierto, al igual que él. Flippy era muy observador.

—La argolla. Felicidades.

En la mano con la que había acariciado la cara de Flippy se alojaba una brillante sortija de oro. El peli morado subió los hombros, no importaba en que situación se encontrara el veterano, jamás se le escapaba nada, vaya, le encantaría decirle lo mucho que se acuerda de aquellos días en lo que ambos eran un equipo extraordinario, sin embargo sabía que hacer eso iba a destapar heridas internas que no debían ser abiertas.

—Espero puedas asistir—se limitó a decir. Flippy frunció el ceño sabiendo que Mole iba a decir otra cosa, pero prefirió dejarlo así.

«Espero no te arrepientas.» Pensó levantándose—. Y… ¿Quién es?

—Baja y te la presento.

Flippy sonrió. The Mole y sus condiciones siempre le hacían ver que había algo por el cual vivir cuando estaba decaído

.

.

.

En el departamento de Flaky todo estaba bien...

— ¿¡Dónde demonios puse ese maldito vestido!? — gritaba sacando toda su ropa del ropero. Si todo estaba bajo control

—He, Flaky... —llamó Petunia indecisa, sentada en el sofá con un vestido de noche color blanco con bordados negros y un hermoso chal oscuro con destellos elegantes; su cabello estaba amarrado con una pinza que llevaba un adorno en forma de tulipán dejando algunos mechones rebeldes caer por su espalda. Miró la entrada hacía la habitación de Flaky con preocupación—. ¿Está todo…?

— ¡SI! ¡Todo está perfecto!—Aventaba lo último que le quedaba de ropa— ¡Esto no es posible!—Se agachó y entre la montaña que había creado después de sacar todo de su armario en busca de ese precioso vestido azul celeste que Giggles le había obsequiado en navidad; se puso a buscar como loca, llevaba más de dos horas buscando—. ¡NO ESTÁ! ¡No está!—Exclamaba entre lamentos ya con lágrimas corriendo, no por tristeza sino por coraje

Petunia entró dispuesta a morir por las manos de una amiga con tal de ayudarla. Cuanto vio a la peli roja noto que estaba echada encima de esa bola que era formada por prendas, lloraba pataleando

— ¡Cu-cuide mucho ese ve-vestido! ¡Pa-para un... un momento así!—. Gritaba indignada—. ¡M-e lo obsequio Gi-Giggles en Na-navidad!

—Vamos Flaky…tal vez lo dejaste…—siendo sincera no se le ocurría nada para animarla—. ¡Mira!—Tomó entre esa montaña un vestido verde con mangas—Puedes llevar este.

—Está roto del hom-hombro derecho.

Cuando Petunia lo vio era verdad, un horrible agujero se asomaba por aquella tela

—Está bien olvida ese…—, lo arrojo y saco otro color morado—. ¿Y esté?

—Me queda pequeño de la cintura—soplo aún llorando enterrando aún más su cara contra aquellas ropas. Diablos si no fuera algo tan serio seguramente Petunia estuviera riendo como nunca al ver que todos esos vestidos tenían un "pero"

Después de intentar con varios hubo uno que Flaky no rechazo

— ¿Y esté?—Preguntó Petunia ya harta con la mirada pesada

— ¿E-ese?— Arqueó una ceja con la mirada extrañada—; Déjame verlo—, extendió su mano para que Petunia se lo entregara—. No es mío—musito viendo fríamente el vestido rojo, un hermoso vestido rojo

— ¿Cómo?—Ladeó la cabeza confundida, si no era de ella ¿Entonces de quién?

.

.

.

La reunión en casa del alcalde era todo un éxito, las personas más importantes de algunas regiones de América hablaban animadamente, la música era tranquila y no se habían registrado problemas

— Me honraría que estuviera en una reunión conmigo y mis amigos el trece de Diciembre señor Lumpy—dijo un hombre de cabellos cafés y ojos miel.

—Veré que puedo hacer—dijo el peli azul sonriendo amigablemente.

Por otro lado estaba Flippy platicando con la prometida de The Mole, la señorita Lammy quién al parecer también había participado en la guerra como estratega de otro pelotón

—Estoy sorprendido—decía Flippy bebiendo un poco más de vino de la copa en su mano derecha

— ¿Qué te dije?—Preguntó The Mole con felicidad—. Mi querida Lammy es muy lista—dijo orgulloso abrazando por la cintura a la mujer de cabellos violetas, esta se sonrojo y musito

—No es para tanto…solo calculé la distancia que debíamos recorrer en el día para poder llegar a tiempo a la base enemiga sin perder a ningún aliado en las trampas ocultas por la noche—. Sonrió y ambos hombres rieron, la mujer era muy modesta.

—Aun así…sigo diciendo que es asombrosa señorita Lammy—. La peli violeta le sonrió al oji verde y le dijo

—Cambiando de tema joven Flippy… ¿Cuando se casará usted?—El chico envainó esa sonrisa de golpe en lo más profundo de su ser y sacó otra más forzada. Ni uno de aquella pareja quiso decir que se había dado cuenta de ello.

—No tengo planes—; bebió otro poco, lo último que le quedaba en la copa que no era mucho

Por segunda vez en su vida. Envidiaba a Mole. Él había podido conseguir una prometida, y no cualquiera, sino una que podría ayudarle en cualquier pesadilla que llegase a tener. Y él, bueno, él sólo tenía a Fliqpy, y lejos de hacerlo sentir mejor, le hacía sentir más solo y peligroso.

Ambos prometidos no necesitaban ojos para notar que el chico estaba desanimado por ese asunto; en ese momento Lammy sintió que había abierto su boca más de lo que debía, se sentía incomoda por arruinar un momento tan ameno como aquel, pero no podía saberlo, Mole de rara vez sacaba el tema de sus compañeros en Vietnam, y por ella estaba bien. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse estúpida.

—Por su cara puedo ver que se siente mal—dijo Flippy mostrándose más calmado—. Pero le pido qué no se preocupe…si no les molesta voy por otra copa—; les dio la espalda y se marchó

—Mole—siseó Lammy aun apenada

—Tranquila…él lo entiende—. La peli violeta vio a su derecha y ahí estaba el mesero con varias copas llenas y otras vacías

Flippy se dispuso a subir las escaleras, y desde la última habitación en el tercer piso que no era usada por los invitados para estudiarse la anatomía entre ellos abrió la ventana y se dispuso a mirar hacía el estacionamiento

«Es verdad…la mayoría a excepción de Lumpy…y de mi…han hecho sus vidas.» Se decía Flippy. Unas muy felices vidas, algunas probablemente no tan felices, pero apostaba a que era mejores que la suya. Diablos aun los recordaba a todo el equipo Ka-Pow. Aquel equipo de tan solo unos cuantos integrantes preparados, calificados y certificados para la acción.

Al escurridizo de Sneaky quién era bueno en infiltración y en mantenerse oculto a la perfección; al hermano de éste, Mouse Ka-Boom quien era un raro obsesionado con las bombas, le decían "Mouse" por ese gracioso bigote estilo francés y porque siempre solía comer más de lo normal, en algunas ocasiones llegó a robar comida de un basurero a mitad de la noche, siendo descubierto por Flippy y Sneaky.

De ahí ese apodo, algo que no lo incomodo en nada, es más, saltó de alegría cuando Sneaky le dijo su alias para burlarse pero no funcionó

«Tal vez... yo también... debería.» Cerró los ojos y cuando miró hacia abajo en el estacionamiento pudo ver a dos mujeres forcejeando entre ellas, al parecer una de ellas quería meter a la otra por la fuerza a la mansión del alcalde. Una de ellas se le hizo raramente familiar

Abrió por completo la ventana subiendo un pie, era una suerte que Sniffles plantara tantos árboles

.

.

.

Unos minutos antes en la carretera de "Santa Mónica" un auto color azul rey se paseaba en dirección a la fiesta

—Ya te dije que no quiero ir vestida así Petunia—le dijo Flaky a la peli azul malhumorada viendo a través de la ventana los demás autos

—Pero te ves hermosa—le replicó ya cansada de la actitud de la peli roja

—No me importa, no veré a nadie a los ojos con esto puesto—; cerró sus manos llevándose la falda color carmesí

—Ese "nadie" es aquel soldadito…—. Paró atrás de un bocho blanco cuando el semáforo cambio a rojo, después le siseó con burla— ¿Cierto?

—N-no me fastidies Pe-Petunia—, cuanto odiaba esa miradita pícara que Petunia tenía en la cara. Si no fuese su amiga, se la rompería por completo—. Admito que es lindo—; la sonrisa de la peli azul se engrandeció—. Pero eso…eso.

**¡Crak! **

Se escuchó en la cabeza de la muchacha cuando escucho esas palabras, parecía que Flaky amaba engañarse a sí misma

—Si eso dices—, rodo los ojos y vio de nuevo el semáforo esperando el cambio a verde—. Al menos admitiste que es atractivo—musito fastidiada

«Nadie más puede enterarse de…de _aquello_, que siento por Flippy.» Se dijo Flaky relajándose un poco, ya tenía suficiente con el libidinoso enfermo con tendencia a dejar mensajes macabros en su tocador como para divulgar ese "hecho" a más personas—. Petunia… recuerda, sólo veinte minutos, después me iré a casa—aviso esperando no encontrarse con el joven peli verde al menos hasta estar lista para contarle su problema de tamaño colosal.

—Eres una aguada ¿Sabes?—Le gruño Petunia continuando en dirección a la reunión que seguramente ya era fiesta.

—No me lo recuerdes—susurro la pelirroja quitando los mechones de su cara, las puntas rozaban el inicio de sus pechos y eso le daba comenzó, y después de 10 min con esa incomodidad no tuvo otra opción que rascarse un poco.

Cuando el auto toco la línea que decía la propiedad de Sniffles cerrada por un portón de metal un guardia se acercó al carro de lado de Petunia.

—Buenas noches ¿En qué puedo ayudar…?—Vio a Flaky por unos segundos; más la chica entrecerró sus ojos con disgusto—. ¿…Ayudarlas?

—Buenas noches mi buen chico, mi amiga y yo venimos a…— le entregó el sobre que Lumpy le había dado antes de que Flippy despertara de su siesta

El guardia abrió el sobre y lo leyó—: Pueden pasar—. Se retiro no sin antes darle una última mirada a Flaky.

—Esto es ¡Ridículo!—Exclamó Flaky indignada. Petunia hecho una carcajada—. Deja de re-reírte—. La puerta se abrió y la peli azul puso marcha hacia adentro.

—Lo sien-siento—decía entre risas y suspiros—. Pero eso fue genial…a ese tipo casi se le caía la baba—felicito pegándole una vez al brazo de Flaky.

—Disculpa si no salto de gusto—murmuró enojada.

Cuando Petunia se estacionó en su lugar Flaky se mantuvo en su lugar.

—Sal ya—le ordenó viendo a la pequeña pelirroja—. ¿O sales a la buena o a la mala? De ti depende—, no hubo reacción—. Si eso quieres—, cerro su puerta y se acercó a la de Flaky, ella buscó el seguro pero no pudo ponerlo. La puerta se abrió—. El seguro se pone con la llave—le informó tomando el brazo cubierto por el abrigo negro y la sacó—. ¡Ven aquí!—Usando mucha fuerza para tirar hacía la entrada

— ¡No! ¡No quiero!—Gritó Flaky jalando de modo que pudiera regresar al auto, pero en uno de esos tirones cerró la puerta— ¡NO!

— ¡Vamos!—Exclamó Petunia sin dejar de jalarla

— ¡No! ¡Suéltame Petunia!

Antes de que ambas pudieran seguir con su "pelea" el sonido de las hojas de los árboles las desconcertaron, hasta que el sonido de unos zapatos caer con fuerza en el pavimento hizo que ambas voltearán a su izquierda

— ¿Qué rayos pa…? ¿Señorita Petunia? ¿Fla…? ¿Flaky?—El recién llegado parpadeo, en verdad no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

— ¡Ah! Joven Flippy ¡Que sorpresa!—Grito Petunia feliz, y sin avisar soltó a Flaky dejándola caer al suelo de espalda debido a que las zapatillas de tacón resbalaron—. Lo siento Flaky—se apresuro a ayudarla, Flippy aún confundido también acudió a la ayuda de la pelirroja

—Na-nada de lo siento—tomó las manos que la ayudaron a pararse, una la soltó pero la otra más grande se quedó con su mano izquierda—. Fli-Flippy—; lo miró por unos segundos, en esa ocasión no llevaba ese típico atuendo de camuflaje sino un smoking pero con el cabello igual de revuelto

— ¿Segura que estás bien?—Pregunto el chico, ahora la muchacha ya no llevaba esos malditos pantalones que no le dejaban ver nada de ella sino un vestido carmesí con una apertura dejando a la vista su pierna derecha y unas zapatillas negras, lo demás era oculto por un abrigo negro. El cabello estaba bien peinado y con algunos broches de mariposas negras, no como siempre lo llevaba como si fuera un puerco espín con caspa; su cara estaba perfectamente maquillada, no exagerada pero estaba presentable. Estaba, perfecta y más con esos labios teñidos de rojo

—Si—contestó algo ida.

Los ojos de Flippy se cerraron por unos segundos

— ¿Flippy?—Preguntó Flaky al verlo, perdido.

«Rojo» pensó, presentando en su mente algunos cadáveres en el frío suelo de Vietnam

— ¿Joven Flippy?—. Petunia tocó su hombro, ya llevaba un minuto sin reaccionar

«Rojo…carmesí…un color agradable; me recuerda mucho…a tantas cosas, muchas; a la manzana, a la fresa y…a… la…sangre.» La mano que sostenía la de Flaky se cerró con fuerza

— ¡Flippy ¿Qué haces?!—La mano libre de Flaky intentó hacer que la soltara

—Sa…sangre—murmuró casi inaudible para ambas mujeres. Abrió los ojos y eran de tono amarillo

— ¡Flippy!

**~Fin de Capítulo~**

* * *

_Sigo en remodelación para poder traer a ustedes el capítulo siguiente sin demora :D_

_JA NE!_


	4. 4- La Inquietud de Lumpy

—**4—**

La Inquietud de Lumpy 

Flaky estaba aún desconcertada por lo ocurrido, aún le dolía el abdomen y su ánimo estaba por el suelo, no entendía lo que había ocurrido con Flippy en el estacionamiento. Petunia estaba charlando con Lumpy afuera y la peli roja estaba acostada en una cama de lujo en la habitación para huéspedes del alcalde

—Flippy—murmuro cerrando los ojos recordando lo que había pasado

_«— ¡Flippy!—; él la jalo atrayéndola para proporcionare un fuerte golpe en el abdomen a puño cerrado _

— _¡Flaky!—Grito Petunia al ir a su auxilio; sin embargo el joven peli verde la golpeó en la mejilla con el puño haciéndola golpearse contra un auto del cual hizo sonar su alarma; sin soltar a la peli roja se encamino hacía Petunia con la cabeza baja, los pies de Flaky no podían seguir y su peso le ganó cayendo de rodillas parando la caminata del joven a unos centímetros de la asustada oji azul—. ¡AYUDA!—Exclamó, y sin saber cómo, algunos invitados salieron de la fiesta debido al ruido que hacía la alarma del auto_

— _¡Flippy!—Grito Lumpy corriendo para detener al veterano por el cuello, otro hombre con lentes también salió entre la multitud golpeando el brazo de Flippy con fuerza para que dejará libre a su "prisionera"—. ¡Sniffles!_

_El alcalde acomodo sus lentes tomando el bastón de metal otorgado por The Mole, golpeando al chico que se movía violentamente en la cabeza dejándolo desmayado._

_Lumpy suspiro y dejó caer al veterano al suelo a unos milímetros de Flaky, la cual aun estaba impactada por lo ocurrido. Algunos ayudaron a Petunia, quién tenía un enorme moretón casi del tamaño de una guayaba en la mejilla._

—_Flaky... ¿Puedes levantarte?—Le preguntó Lumpy una vez la vio, ella no contestó lo que el peli azul entendió como un "no"._

_Sniffles calmó a todos los invitados y les agradeció por estar presentes; algunos se marcharon y otros pocos se mantuvieron en la mansión con tranquilidad.» _

No pudo ver los ojos de Flippy debido a que siempre mantuvo la cabeza agachada, pero de algo estaba segura, si él y su acosador se enfrentaban sería algo peligroso, sobre todo para ella. Alguien toco tres veces la puerta antes de entrar

— ¿Te sientes mejor Flaky?—Preguntó Petunia preocupada, su amiga ya llevaba más de 10 min ahí sin decir nada—. Flaky—llamó otra vez pero ella no contestó—: Sé que estás desconcertada…yo también ¡Mírame!…Aún estoy temblando—; vio sus manos temblorosas con una sonrisa demasiado forzada, Flaky obviamente no se animo a verla con gracia—. Sé que debe haber una explicación.

Petunia tampoco podía creer lo antes ocurrido, tenía la sensación de ver algo raro en el joven Flippy, pero ese comportamiento de repente era algo más que raro, era una pesadilla.

—No lo sé…—. Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda viendo la pared azul oscuro a su lado, sin mencionar que la habitación no tenía iluminación para la comodidad de Flaky, la única luz era la del corredor que entraba por la puerta atrás de Petunia—. Pero eso es algo…que me…gustaría discutir con él.

Petunia entendió a la perfección lo que Flaky le había dicho, suspiro aun con la mejilla adolorida e hinchada; optó por quedarse un rato hasta que la inflamación bajara para no preocupar a Handy, él era un impulsivo de oro y si se enteraba del origen de ese golpe no dudaría en ir por Flippy para matarlo a patadas; pero algo le había quedado claro, ese veterano era peligroso y mucho, tal vez hasta para sí mismo.

.

.

.

Lumpy estaba cuidando de Flippy mientras Sniffles y The Mole calmaban a todos los invitados restantes, el hombre estaba sentado en una silla de bellos bordados viendo al joven.

_«— ¡Mamá! ¡¿Dónde está mi mamá?!—»_Preguntaba a desgarradores gritos, un pequeño en sus recuerdos junto con un sonido perturbador de ramas y hojas. «— _¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Hermano!—»._

— Aún no te entiendo Fliqpy... ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres? — murmuraba Lumpy viendo bien al ex-soldado recostado en la cama de Sniffles amarrado de los pies y las manos atadas en la cabezada de la cama con cuerdas de gran resistencia.

—Mmm, Fla…Ky—decía entre respiraciones aun dormitando, inhaló y exhaló lentamente antes de despertar—. ¿Lumpy?

Cuando Flippy pudo aclarar su vista, recibió un puñetazo en mejilla por parte del peli azul, uno que lo hizo sangrar hasta de la nariz.

—… ¿Y eso?—Preguntó seriamente con el mentón tocando el hombro derecho sin abrir los ojos sintiendo como la sangre bajaba hasta su mejilla derecha y caía en las sábanas.

—Por lo que le hiciste a Petunia—explicó un poco alterado, sabía quién había sido realmente pero eso no significaba que por ello Flippy estaba excluido de culpa—. Entiende. Esto está saliendo de tus manos Flippy; y sabes lo que pasará si **ellos** se enteran.

Las manos del soldado se hicieron puños, otra vez Fliqpy había hecho de las suyas y él no pudo detenerlo, era un inútil.

—Y me importa una mierda que te enojes—espetó con firmeza y enojo, se levantó de la silla en donde se encontraba y camino de un lado a otro.

No, Flippy no estaba molesto con Lumpy ni por el hecho de qué en esos momentos estaba amarrado como un puerco, de hecho estaba feliz por estarlo; lo que lo enfadaba de sobremanera fue hacerles daño a las personas que más quería, y aunque no conocía bien a Petunia, le molestaba haberla lastimado. Su preocupación más grande era Flaky, recordaba la suavidad de su piel en sus manos, pero un dolor agudo lo desconectó de esa tranquilidad, un dolor que tenía nombre.

— ¿Qué le hicimos a Flaky?—. Sí, estaba refiriéndose a ese maldito a sí mismo. Y a "Fliqpy", el muy cobarde, hacerles daño a un par de mujeres que no merecían un trato tan espantoso en unos instantes de tranquilidad; cuando ocurrían bombardeos en Vietnam lo podía entender, era su medio de sobrevivencia en esas situaciones y aunque le pareciera una patada de mula; era su salvación, sin embargo, también era el peligro más grande para sus colegas.

«"¿Hicimos?"». Se preguntó Lumpy preocupándose más, era como si Flippy hubiera aceptado a Fliqpy como parte de él, algo que el chico jamás quiso hacer—. Sólo un fuerte golpe en el abdomen…no pasó de eso.

«"¡¿Sólo eso?!"». Flippy se sentía impotente, solo un descuido y una oportunidad de ser un chico normal se iba por el caño—. ¿S-sólo eso?—Gruño apretando los dientes.

—Sí…sólo eso—aclaró viendo claramente el enfado del peli verde—; Al menos…no las mataste.

Sí.

Eso era verdad, ya que si Fliqpy hubiera tomado un control total sobre él; Petunia y Flaky no estarían vivas, o en una pieza, eso quería decir… ¿Qué quería decir? Todo era tan confuso. Era como si Fliqpy estuviese tramando algo, y eso no le parecía gracioso en lo más mínimo.

.

.

.

—Gracias por venir—decía Sniffles a los últimos invitados, se volteó una vez que el mayordomo cerró la puerta—. Lammy… ¿Dónde está…?

—Dijo que iba al baño—contestó a inconclusa pregunta del peli azul, tomaba té viendo unas hojas blancas que sobresalían de un folders como si leyera el periódico.

"**Nombre: Flippy**

**Foto****: **_(El rostro de Flippy era de un niño delgado y muy apagado, el cabello estaba demasiado corto y algunas heridas se notaban en aquella fotografía de blanco y negro; vestía con una playera vieja que al parecer era gris)_

**Edad: 12 años**

**Familiares: Ninguno / Fallecidos**

**Alergias: El Maní." **

Lammy alzó una ceja con gracia tomando un poco más de té, ese sabor a canela natural era el mejor.

"**Información: **

**Se desconoce la fecha de su nacimiento, expedientes calcinados en un pequeño pueblo donde fue el único sobreviviente..."**

—Qué interesante—musitó cuando alejó la taza de sus labios, menos mal que Sniffles le había prestado esa información para ayudar al veterano con su pequeño "amigo".

.

.

.

Flaky aún se encontraba en la habitación pero ahora estaba viendo al otro lado de la ventana, Petunia se encontraba durmiendo en la cama donde había estado acostada, el golpe en la mejilla había dejado de dolerle gracias a un ungüento que le dio el hombre de gafas oscuras cuyo nombre desconocía.

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas ahí, por lo que ya era hora de tomar valor e ir a enfrentarlo cara a cara. Se quitó esas molestas zapatillas y camino de puntas hacia la salida donde procuro abrir sin hacer ruido alguno. Cuando salió cerró la puerta con calma.

En la cama, Petunia abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo aún esa necesidad de parar a Flaky con un "¿A dónde vas?" pero sabía que de un modo u otro ella saldría en busca de respuestas. Se levantó ella también y con pasos cautelosos pero rápidos se acercó a su bolso que estaba en una silla en frente de un escritorio, donde saco su celular; lo abrió y vio de nuevo el mensaje

_**Mensaje recibido a: 10:43 Pm **_

_**Por: "Handy 7_7"**_

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Regresarás tarde? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti? Petunia, por favor contesta... haha lo siento no pude evitar hacer esto, estoy un poco aburrido xD_

_Tu diviértete y no te olvides de traerme una copa de vino =) _

Seguramente Toothy estaba con él. La chica cubrió su cara pero no la sonrisa con el cabello que termino por quedar horrible gracias a la "siesta" que tuvo, se la pasó con los ojos cerrados para no incomodar a Flaky.

_**Mensaje recibido: 12:09 Pm**_

_**Por: "Handy 7_7"**_

_Petunia esto ya no es divertido, dijiste que regresarías en media hora y ya llevas más de dos, por favor contesta, no me preocupes = (_

Vio la hora en la parte superior izquierda de la pantalla.

_**2:36am**_

Suspiro y comenzó a marcar.

.

.

.

Flaky por su lado estaba a punto de encontrar algo que nunca pensó hallar en toda su vida; mientras caminaba por el pasillo se encontró con una empleada con uniforme, quien no se sorprendió al verla.

—Disculpe—llamó un poco nerviosa.

—Sí, dígame—; la voz y la mirada de aquella mujer eran tan pretenciosas que a Flaky le dieron ganas de patearle el trasero.

— ¿Podría decirme la habitación en la que se encuentra el tipo de cabello verde?—Preguntó del mismo modo « ¡Traga eso mujer!» Grito en su mente feliz cuando vio el rostro de aquella sirvienta.

—Sígame—gruño, cuando le dio la espalda, Flaky sonrió triunfante.

.

.

.

Por el momento, la habitación en la que se dirigían; el hombre de cabellos azules se encontraba hablando por teléfono mientras Flippy aún estaba atado y dolido por dentro y por fuera.

«Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi…Dios mío… ¿En qué pensabas cuando dejaste a Fliqpy nacer?… Gracias a él…no podré ver a Flaky a la cara de nuevo». Pensaba llevando aún ese remordimiento; « ¿Cuál fue mi pecado? ¡¿Cuál?!»

—Lo haré…gracias—dijo Lumpy antes de colgar y guardar su celular—. Creo que es mejor que te quite esas ataduras…ha pasado casi una hora y estás normal…—dudó un segundo. _«Aunque con Fliqpy... uno nunca sabe.»_ Comenzó con las muñecas, con las frías y quietas muñecas—. Te daré unas pastillas…

— ¿Calmantes?—Flippy escondió su mirada con el cabello.

—Si…como antes, Flippy—. Siguió con sus pies—. Aunque aún estoy inseguro…sobre muchas cosas…

— ¿Cómo cuales?—Susurro sintiéndose libre de las cuerdas que lo ataban a la cama; pero aún preso por las cadenas que lo aferraban a Fliqpy, cuando el hombre se alejó él aprovecho para sentarse—. ¿Sobre si harán efecto como las últimas ocasiones?

—Sí…sobre eso mismo—; se sentó a su lado apoyando sus codos en las piernas.

.

.

.

La pelirroja aún seguía a la sirvienta de cabello café, pero en vez de guiarla le dio la impresión de que iban en círculos.

—Oye ¿Cuánto falta?—; le preguntó irritada cruzando los brazos. Hasta esos momentos se acordó que no llevaba sus típicas ropas, sino un vestido atrevido y hermoso; sin cuello y sin mangas completamente rojo dejando ver un el inicio de sus pechos y su estrecha cintura.

— ¿Qué?—La empleada se paro y volteó a verla con una cara confusa.

—La habitación… ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a ella?

— ¿Qué habitación?

A Flaky le llegaron las ansias de golpearla como a un costal de boxeo o si cuanto lo deseaba.

— ¿Qué?

.

.

.

Lumpy había ido en busca de las pastillas y Flippy había ido al baño para lavarse la cara, se sentía muy caliente aunque su órgano sexual masculino estaba normal por lo que dedujo que estaba enfermándose o algo así, sin embargo, enfermarse en esos momentos era el menor de sus problemas.

—Ya me siento…un poco mejor—murmuró para sí mismo sentándose en la tapa de la taza del baño con el rostro mojado y escurriendo; respiro lentamente tratando de controlar su nerviosismo y temor por completo. Ya casi había olvidado la sensación que Fliqpy dejaba en él cada vez que recuperaba la conciencia.

— ¡Me llevan los mil demonios!—Escuchó afuera. Era Flaky

— ¿Flaky?—Murmuró sorprendido e inquieto, su respiración se volvió más lenta y difícil de llevar a cabo, cómo si una soga estuviera en su cuello apretando a cada instante; escuchaba sus pasos gracias a los tacones de sus zapatillas.

—Esa tipa…cómo me gustaría golpearla duro con un martillo—refunfuñaba molesta; aunque la tipa esa se fue meneando la cola como perro, le dio la impresión que iba enfadada. Que mal que no conocía al alcalde ya que eso pudo haberle dado armas contra esa altanera. Iba quejándose tanto que le sorprendió mucho una mano apretando la suya para arrastrarla a otro cuarto.

Dio media vuelta debido a la fuerza que empeño esa persona en meterla, cerró la puerta y le puso seguro.

—Flaky.

Después de todo no necesitaba a esa grosera empleada…lo que buscaba ya estaba frente a ella.

—Flippy…—murmuro viendo la cara del joven ex militar, estaba muy húmeda y brillosa, pero decidió no preguntar sobre eso, al menos no en esos momentos—. Te estaba buscando.

—Lo sé. Escucha, antes de que me preguntes…—. Lo admitía, no sabía cómo decirlo, no sabía como ella iba a tomarlo; pues claro, lo tomaría de loco aunque no era la primera vez que una mujer cercana lo tacha de desquiciado.

—No entiendo el…por qué actuaste así…de pronto, cómo…—; suspiro y se acercó al lavamanos, abrió la llave dejando el agua caer en sus palmas—. No lo sé Flippy, Dios santo hablar de esto es incomodo pero…—. Cerró la llave y se hecho algunas gotas en la cara—. Por eso te busco…—; se preparó y le dio la cara—. Para escuchar tu mejor excusa—espetó seria.

.

.

.

Lumpy miraba con atención a Sniffles y a The Mole, todos reunidos en el despacho del alcalde. El peli azul estaba arrinconado en la pared a un lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y los otros dos estaban sentados, el hombre de las gafas estaba atendiendo una llamada que al parecer era importante

—Dime Lumpy… ¿Cuánto crees que dure Flippy con esta carga?—Preguntó Sniffles poniendo dos hielos en un pequeño vaso de cristal—. ¿Dos meses o un año?—. Abrió una botella de tequila y se sirvió un poco con la mano temblando ligeramente.

—He terminado—. Anunció The Mole colgando, esperando haber intervenido a tiempo

— ¿A quién llamabas Mole?—Pregunto Lumpy evadiendo la respuesta que le debía a Sniffles quién arqueó una ceja.

—A unas personas que pueden ayudar un poco—; se limitó a decir tomando la botella de tequila y un vaso para servirse el mismo.

Lumpy ya estaba hecho un verdadero desastre, esta vez debía tener cuidado con Fliqpy por su bien y por el de todos a su alrededor.

—Entiendo—dijo dispuesto a marcharse.

.

.

.

Se podría decir que a Flippy no le iba mejor que a su psicólogo.

— ¿Entonces?—Preguntó Flaky un poco impaciente de estar esperando una respuesta del (aparente) mudo Flippy—. ¿Qué paso?

— ¿Qué paso?…Primero, quiero saber… ¿Qué te hice?—Preguntó tartamudeando un poco. Sólo esperaba que su pregunta no fuera malinterpretada por Flaky, como un _"no sé qué paso así que déjame"_—. No me malentiendas…por favor.

« ¿Cómo que no lo recuerda? o ¿Es que desea burlarse de mí?» Se cuestionó sorprendida.

—Dime…—continuó—con detalles…lo que les hice…a Petunia y a ti—; bajo la cara, no podía seguir soportando esa mirada sobre él. La única mirada que no ha podido aguantar era aquella. La de incredulidad y furia; sobre todo si venía de una persona tan cercana como Flaky.

— ¿Qué pretendes?—Murmuró furiosa— ¡Casi nos mandas al hospital y no lo recuerdas!—Exclamó acercándose a él tomándolo por el cuello, y aunque Flippy no se mostraba incomodo.

Pero en el fondo, lo estaba.

—Yo…lo siento—. Cerró los ojos pero eso no le ayudo a defenderse del golpe con la rodilla en el abdomen por parte de la pelirroja haciéndolo retroceder dos pasos; tosiendo tocando su estómago.

— ¿C-cómo que lo sientes? — preguntó furiosa cerrando sus manos con fuerza conteniendo los instintos por golpearlo hasta el cansancio

—N-no es a-algo que t-tú puedas en-entender—; se levantó un poco pero Flaky volvió a golpearlo con el puño cerrado en la mejilla izquierda, retrocedió más tocando la pared con la espalda—. Anda... golpéame…si así…te si…te sientes me…—. Las fuerzas lo abandonaron y sus ojos se cerraron sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

Y se desmayó, la joven peli roja por unos segundos pensó que había sido un truco, pero al acercarse cautelosamente y ver que un poco de sangre corría por su labio inferior, se alarmó.

— ¡Flippy!—. Le tocó la frente, estaba hirviendo

Lumpy caminaba por el pasillo en busca de Flippy, más no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

«Un minuto…él dijo que iría al baño»; se sintió estúpido, vaya que estaba demasiado estresado.

— ¡Señor Lumpy!—Grito Flaky corriendo hasta él.

— ¿Flaky?—Se preguntó desconcertado, se suponía que ella debía estar descansando.

.

.

.

El auto de Lumpy estaba en marcha, pero no era el hombre peli azul quién lo conducía, sino la chica pelirroja; aunque él deseaba acompañarlos una llamada por parte de The Mole lo retuvo en aquella mansión, una entre comillas, urgente.

—Muy pronto estarás bien Flippy…lo prometo—decía Flaky en susurros, el chico estaba acostado en los asientos de atrás; sus cosas habían sido olvidadas en la habitación pero estaba segura, al menos quería estarlo, que Petunia se las daría cuando la volviera a ver. Por lo pronto, iría a casa del señor Lumpy.

Qué raro que él ofreciera su propia casa, bien pudo haberle dicho la dirección de Flippy e ir ahí

« ¿En qué estará pensando el señor Lumpy?»; se detuvo cuando el semáforo cambió a rojo, esa noche no habían muchos autos por lo que no había nada de tráfico y podía ir con calma.

Vio el espejo de arriba y observo bien al veterano, durmiendo plácidamente; algo que no entendía pero que deseaba comprender era el sufrimiento que pasó Flippy en su infancia, cuando fue reclutado en el ejército estadounidense. Seguramente fue duro para él, su mirada se enterneció cuando lo noto tan golpeado. Y decir que sus manos causaron esos golpes.

Maldita culpa.

Fue toda una pequeña escena cuando tuvo que bajar a Flippy arrastrándolo hasta abrir la puerta, dejó que el chico cayera más de una vez al suelo, una al matorral de rosas en la entrada cuando metió la llave en la cerradura. Pero lo logro.

.

.

.

Mientras que Lumpy estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio. Sniffles y The Mole estaban hablando por sus respectivos teléfonos y él sentado en la mesa del comedor

— ¿Se puede saber que esperan lograr con retenerme aquí?—Le preguntó a Lammy quién solo observaba divertida.

—Tranquilo—contestó probando las uvas frescas con delicadeza—. Dime que no les prestaste tu casa—dijo burlona.

— ¿Y qué si lo hice?—; por obvias razones no dejaría que Flaky supiera la dirección de Flippy por ningún motivo ya que eso podría causar problemas. Aunque le parecía una suerte que; ambos viviendo en el mismo edificio jamás se hayan percatado de la presencia del otro.

—Entonces…no esperes encontrarla como si nada para mañana—siseó burlona terminando de comer su treceava uva. Oh, probablemente habría fiesta en el cuarto del psicólogo, se dijo Lammy volteando la mirada para que nadie viera un sonrojo especial en sus mejillas.

Lumpy alzo una ceja confundido, Flippy estaba muriendo de temperatura ¿Qué peligro podría haber?

.

.

.

Por su puesto, todos los vecinos en el vecindario del psicólogo ya estaban durmiendo por las luces, todas apagadas excluyendo las que dejaban afuera de sus puertas. Sin embargo en la casa de Lumpy no todo estaba bien.

— ¿Por qué aun no baja?—Flaky estaba preocupada, ya llevaba más de veinte minutos tratando de quitarle esa maldita temperatura con un trapo mojado pero no lo lograba, es más podría jurar que empeoraba—. Por favor Flippy…no desistas—; mojó el pañuelo en una pequeña cazuela con agua fría, la exprimió y volvió a ponerla en la frente del peli verde.

Flippy abrió los ojos lentamente respirando con más esfuerzo.

—Flaky—murmuró parpadeando con lentitud.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—; Flippy dirigió sus ojos hacía la cara de Flaky—. Perdón, pregunta estúpida—, quitó el trapo y volvió a ponerlo en el agua.

—En realidad, ya estoy mejor—; trató de pararse pero Flaky se lo impidió con una mano, una que toco su pecho y lo obligó a recostarse nuevamente mojando su camisa. Aunque fue el agua lo que tocó su piel no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más.

— ¡No! No estás bien…—dijo cuando lo miro, estaba más rojo que antes—. Y no dejas está casa hasta que estés completamente mejorado.

Casa. Flippy dio una mirada rápida por los alrededores ¿Era casa de Flaky?

—Iré por más agua… ¡Pobre de ti si te levantas!—Amenazó llevándose la cazuela.

Los ojos del joven pasaron por las paredes y el techo, hubo algo que llamó su atención. Una foto en blanco y negro de un pelotón muy joven ¿Por qué Flaky tenía una foto así?

—Flaky… ¿Cómo es que tienes… esa foto?—Le preguntó cuando la vio llegar a su lado.

— ¿He?—Volteó su mirada y efectivamente, había una foto que ella jamás tendría—. Ah… eso… bueno, es que esta casa es del señor Lumpy…—, bajo la cazuela al piso y metió de nuevo el trapo, lo exprimió de nuevo y lo paso por la cara del chico.

Ahora lo entendía, Lumpy no quiso que Flaky lo llevara a su casa, por lo que ofreció la suya; que desilusión.

—Entonces…está casa es…—; cerró los ojos—, Flaky… ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

Ya estaba harto de ocultarlo, estaba cansado de cargar con los actos de su otro yo.

—Claro… pero… antes quiero disculparme… de haber sabido que te sentías mal cuando te encontré no…—; estaba demasiado nerviosa como para completar esa oración.

—Flaky…escucha…ven…—; trató de mover sus manos pero se sentía tan débil.

La joven no dudó en hacer lo que él pedía, cuando su oreja sentía las respiraciones de Flippy esté le susurro una cosa que la dejó estupefacta

.

.

.

— ¡Al carajo con ustedes! ¡Yo me largo ahora!—Grito Lumpy con desesperación, se dispuso a marcharse; pero un piquete agudo lo detuvo, sintió un extraño líquido entrar a su cuerpo y se desmayo.

Atrás de él estaba Lammy con una jeringa en manos y una mirada seria

—Discúlpeme, pero no, no lo harás.

.

.

.

Flaky por su parte no sabía cómo pero sus labios estaban rozando los de Flippy, el sonrojo en el chico era normal pero el de ella no.

—Flippy… lo siento, pero no me creo—susurro dejando caer sus labios por completo. Al demonio ese bastardo acosador, ese era su primer beso, el primero que daba por voluntad propia a la persona que amaba y deseaba cuidar.

Pero… ¿Por qué?

Había un gusto casi idéntico como cuando su acosador la visitaba; ese beso era tierno y lento, pero los que había recibido las últimas noches habían sido cargadas de pasión y lujuria. Cuando ella y Flippy entrelazaron sus lenguas con lentitud, había algo que la hacía recordar al tipo ese y desear verle cara a cara. No, ella amaba a Flippy, por lo que seguramente su acosador debía ser algo pasajero. Se sentía como una estúpida infiel.

—Pero. Flaky…—; sus ojos ya no podían permanecer abiertos pero sentía la piel de la pelirroja en sus labios y con eso estaba satisfecho.

—Déjame ayudarte…—; no entendía cómo es que se atrevía a ofrecer su ayuda cuando ella también la necesitaba con urgencia, atrapo el labio inferior de Flippy con los suyos; él había caído en el sueño de nuevo.

.

.

.

Se podía decir que en la mansión del alcalde todo estaba bien, pero eso sería una mentira.

—No tenías que dormirlo así Lammy—regañó Sniffles dejando caer el cuerpo del psicólogo en su cama.

—Él me orillo a eso… mira que alterarse así…—; se defendió la peli morada molesta, ya la habían regañado bastante desde que ambos hombres la encontraron tratando de arrastrar el cuerpo de Lumpy escaleras arriba.

—Lo hace porque tiene miedo de lo que Fliqpy pueda causar en un descuido suyo, desde que la guerra acabó Lumpy a cuidado de él. Lo ve como un hermano y por eso… tiene miedo… le aterra pensar que no hay solución a su alcance para ayudarlo—explicó The Mole manteniéndose sereno.

Lammy le dio una mirada de reojo al peli azul y después salió de la habitación sin decir media palabra

.

.

.

— ¡Flippy!—Gritaba Flaky caminando rápidamente atrás de él—. ¡Espera no puedes irte!—Lo dejó por unos segundos y cuando regreso Flippy cerró la puerta.

—Ve a casa Flaky—le dijo sin dejar de caminar, su pudiera se echaría a correr.

—No quiero… aunque no lo creas contigo me siento más segura que en casa.

El chico se había cansado ya, los pies casi no le respondían por lo que Flaky aprovecho para tomarlo del brazo.

— ¿Qué parte de **"quiero estar solo"** fue la que no entendiste?—. Tiró de su brazo pero parecía que en esos momentos la peli roja tenía las de ganar

—Pues lo único que no entendí fue porque lo dices eso tan de repente y después me besas—Le espetó molesta son soltarlo.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que me besó a mí y no al revés—contestó tirando de su brazo, el sonrojo se había hecho más grande y su vista se nublaba otra vez.

Flippy se soltó y dio dos pasos, cayó al suelo desmayándose. La chica lo miro por dos segundos—: Pero tú correspondiste—dijo con la voz quebrada.

La noche no había sido tan divertida y pacifica como Petunia le había prometido, era un hecho. Estaba salada o alguien le hacía vudú porque su vida iba de ser una basura a una mierda total

Mientras tanto en la mente de Flippy no sucedía algo mejor.

— ¿Qué buscas?—Le preguntó al reflejo cuya ropa estaba cubierta de sangre, marcado en un espejo en frente de él.

— ¿Qué buscas?—Dijo con una voz más gruesa que la suya dejando ver los ojos amarillos.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

— ¿En paz?—Éste ladeo la cabeza, como si estuviese confundido.

—Desaparece… vuelve a la oscuridad de dónde vienes y jamás regreses.

Su reflejo sólo observaba.

—Te quiero fuera de mi vida, y lejos de Flaky—; su otro "yo" sonrió cínicamente haciéndolo preocupar.

—Ella es mía…cuando te besó…sé que una parte de ella pensaba en mí.

Flippy no entendía nada. Pero le aterraron esas palabras.

— ¿Qué… quieres decir?

—Quiero decir…que una parte de Flaky me desea a mí…y me aseguraré de…volverla loca—; no bromeaba. Pero ¿Por qué dañar a Flaky? ¿A qué demonios se refería? ¿Por qué diablos Flaky pensaría en él si no lo conocía?

—No si la alejó de ti—le espetó haciendo frente a esa parte barata de él.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que lo harás?—Preguntó sonriendo, sabía que Flippy no tenía oportunidad, él siempre había sido el más fuerte de ambos. De lo contrario no hubiera sido creado.

—No lo sé… pero no creas que no lo haré.

—Suerte—refunfuñó casi furioso, aunque en el fondo estaba riendo como nunca. El muy estúpido le había dejado el camino libre hacía Flaky, sola en una casa desconocida. Ni Flippy, ni mucho menos el imbécil de Lumpy iban a poder pararlo. Nadie podía hacerlo.

**~Fin de Capítulo~**

* * *

_Capítulo Editado._

* * *

_Sólo me faltan unos cuantos capítulos para renovar por completo el fic y traerles la continuación con toda la paz del mundo xD_

**_JA NE!_**


	5. Capítulo Especial-Cadenas de Sangre

•

* * *

—**Capítulo Especial—**

_»»»»•Cadenas de Sangre•««««_

**Fliqpy Pov. **

No sé de dónde vine en realidad, lo único que pudo asegurar es que ellos tuvieron la culpa… ellos y Flippy. Por ser tan débiles e inútiles.

—_Flippy. No hay otra salida—_escuché mientras mis ojos estaban completamente cerrados.

—_No lo sé… me siento un poco inseguro, no quiero que él les haga daño—. _Flippy. Pobre marica. Siempre preocupándose por los demás dejándose hasta el último.

—_Flippy…—. _Creí haberle dicho a Lumpy que no metiera sus narices, no hay de otra, debo matarlo.

—_Bien…—. _¿Acaso escuché bien?_—. Pero quiero que lo hagamos bien…_

Mis muñecas comenzaron a dolerme terriblemente y cinco minutos después un zumbido casi me hace desmallar.

**Fin de Fliqpy Pov.**

**Flippy Pov.**

Ya estaba harto, Fliqpy lo había hecho de nuevo y esta vez no solo hubo un afectado sino todo un albergue completo

—Flippy. No hay otra salida—me dijo Lumpy parado en frente de mi en una habitación oscura cuyo cristal separaba las miradas de otras personas de mis ojos; me invitó a sentarme después de que me dejaron salir del cuarto acolchonado.

—No lo sé…—dije desalentado, pensando en el tono de mi voz, aunque sabía que aún pensando en mis dudas, Fliqpy se enteraría—. Me siento un poco inseguro, no quiero que él les haga daño—; lograr vencer al general Tigre había sido un juego para Fliqpy. No deseaba imaginar lo que les haría a mis amigos y compañeros si llegase a tomar el control de nuevo.

—Flippy…—susurro Lumpy tocando mi hombro tratando de darme ánimos.

— Bien…—, asentí con debilidad—. Pero quiero que lo hagamos bien—aclaré viendo las ataduras que conformaban la silla de madera en la que estaba sentado.

Lumpy las miro también y trago saliva. Lo pensó un poco y con pasos lentos tomó las ataduras.

Todo iba a comenzar en esos momentos… Mole, Sneaky, y Mouse Ka-Boom estaban ahí también, Sneaky como siempre usaba las sombras como su camuflaje

— ¿Estás listo?

Musité un pequeño _"Sí"_ antes de que él comenzara con el trabajo.

**Fin de Flippy Pov. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Flippy dejó de recordar aquellos días de arduo trabajo para todos en aquella habitación. Volteo a su reloj pegado a la pared y se percató que sus recuerdos no duraron más de 10 minutos, suspiro agobiado

"_12:07am"._

Se movió de un lado a otro incomodo, se destapo y se volvió a tapar sintiendo calor y frío; cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir sin poder evitarlo… Volvió a mirar el reloj

"_5:08am". _

« ¡Ya no aguanto ni un minuto más!» Se levantó de su cama quitándose las colchonetas con los pies. Se sentó y lo dudo, no habían pasado más de dos años desde que Lumpy dio por terminada su terapia instalándose en Happy Tree siendo vigilado a las 24hrs por distintos novatos y algunos no tan novatos.

Pero la marca que Fliqpy había dejado en sus memorias le hacía querer aventarse desde un edificio alto, lo único que lo ataba al mundo terrenal era la compañía de Lumpy.

_«— ¡Espera! ¿Qué has dicho?—Preguntó acostado en una camilla después de dos días de sueño._

—_He dicho que es hora de que me vaya… tu estarás aquí algunos días más—informó—, en observación._

—_No necesitas decírmelo, sé cómo se maneja todo esto—bufó molesto cruzando los brazos pegando su espalda a la cabecera de la cama—. ¿Qué se supone que haré?—Bajo la cabeza se sintió tentado a cerrar sus puños llevándose la sabana consigo. Pero se contuvo._

_Lumpy calló por unos momentos, caminó hacía la ventana a la izquierda de Flippy apoyando sus antebrazos en ella encorvando la espalda. _

—_Y… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? _

— _¿Cómo?—Preguntó sin poder creerlo ladeando la cabeza_

_Lumpy sonrió de lado mirándolo.» _

Flippy miraba con atención la Tv en ese canal de noticias matutinas…obviamente malas como siempre, malas noticias tan deprimentes y desagradables alrededor del mundo a todas horas, ya no había lugar a donde ir para conseguir la paz anhelada.

—Uf—suspiro bajando los hombros dándose cuenta que los tenía más tensos que en sus entrenamientos como cadete.

_-Hace algunos días la pequeña Hyuuga Mikoto de nacionalidad japonesa, fue reportada como desaparecida… Sin embargo hoy a las tres de la mañana… el cuerpo de la pequeña fue encontrado en un vertedero después de la carta anónima del secuestrador…"La impuntualidad se castiga con la muerte", ese fue el mensaje escrito en la frente de la jovencita de siete años…- _

Las buenas noticias eran tan escasas como los pandas, no había día en el que esas impactantes y desgarradoras noticias no atacarán su pantalla. «Siempre es igual»; cerró los ojos y antes de seguir escuchando tragedias, tomó el control y apago la televisión quedándose en la oscuridad. Mordió su labio inferior y se acostó completamente en ese sofá.

Lo único positivo fue que el gobierno pagaba todas sus comodidades, al menos hasta nuevo aviso.

—Necesito una vida—, musito para sí mismo levantándose de golpe revolviendo su cabello, ya sabía por dónde empezaría.

.

.

.

Y aunque caminó por algunos minutos con el frío terrible de la ciudad Happy Tree, llegó a donde estaba esa persona.

— ¿Flippy?—Preguntó un hombre de cabellos anaranjados con el estilo de los años setenta… ¿O de los 80's? Que mal que era terrible con la historia y fechas.

—Hola Disco Bear—saludó quitándose la capucha de la sudadera gris de la cabeza—, necesito que me hagas un favor—sopló quitándose un mechón demasiado largo de la frente, pero habían otros cubriendo sus ojos.

—Ehhh—, sonrió afablemente y dejo entrar a Flippy, cambiando el letrero de "Cerrado" a "Abierto".

Una vez dentro Disco Bear limpio la silla con un trapo y se puso su chaleco blanco que tenía demasiadas manchas de colores, Flippy supo que era debido a los tintes puestos a las personas que no estaban conformes con su color de cabello (al menos esa era su opinión) y algunos bolsillos con tijeras y peines adentro.

—Siéntate—le dijo el hombre servicial.

—Gracias—; se quito la sudadera gris dejando caer su largo cabello verde hasta la cintura, algunos mechones delante de su cara y algunos realmente le estorbaba. Cuando se sentó sintió las manos del peli naranja tomar su melena con suavidad.

Disco Bear sacó sus tijeras y empezó a cortar por mechones largos después de haberle mojado y peinado un poco su cabello.

«Esto es…»; dirigió su mirada hacía la ventana, los rayos del sol pegaron en el cristal…siendo opacadas por una silueta delgada y de largo cabello rojizo, parpadeó y volteo su cara de nuevo hacia su propio reflejo dándose cuenta que los años realmente le habían caído encima. Cerró los ojos y dejo que el peluquero siguiera con su trabajo.

—Ya estás listo—le avisó el hombre de ojos azabache viendo el gran cambio en él.

— ¡Wuau!—Aulló el joven peli verde fascinado por el cambio, en verdad se veía más joven y menos amenazador—. Me gusta.

—Obvio—contestó con un tono soberbio poniendo sus manos en la cintura inflando el pecho demostrando que su arte era inigualable.

— ¿Cuánto va ha ser?—Preguntó aún encantado sin dejar de verse, sino fuera chica sin duda se enamoraría de él mismo, se río de sí mismo mentalmente por pensar tal barbaridad.

—Mmm…tres dólares—dijo cordial, una baja por conocerlo desde hace mucho, en realidad él era uno de los que vigilaba a Flippy, su edad y conocimiento lo hacían perfecto para hacer el trabajo. Un veterano para vigilar a otro veterano, Disco Bear aun recordaba cuando lo "conoció".

_«— ¡No! ¡No quiero!—Gritaba uno de los jóvenes, si otra melena para rapar hasta el olvido. Trono sus dedos y encendió la maquina._

— _¡Siguiente!—Exclamó después de escuchar como el otro muchacho se iba con lágrimas de cocodrilo en la cara._

_Su próxima víctima entro._

_« ¿Quién diablos?»Pensó el hombre viendo al pequeñín de cabeza baja y cabello verde—. Bueno, siéntate—le ordeno, y casi al mismo tiempo, el niño se sentó sin decir nada. Dejo que él acomodara su cabeza antes de cortar esos largos mechones verdes que cubrían hasta sus hombros. _

_Dio una mirada de reojo al espejo, pero no vio nada en los ojos azabache del muchacho. Cuando terminó su labor y el peli verde se fue miro a un soldado que estaba parado a un lado de la entrada._

— _¿Quién era ese niño?—Preguntó serio y demasiado ansioso de saber qué era lo que estaba pasando con la mentalidad de ese jovencito. Pero supuso que le sería negado cualquier acceso a su información._

—_Su nombre es Flippy…—contestó el hombre secamente._

—_No es muy hablador ¿verdad?—El soldado negó y dejo pasar a otro chico de cabellos morados y ojos azules con cataratas. Disco Bear arqueo una ceja.» _

Flippy salió del establecimiento con las manos en sus bolsillos, cuando su celular vibró en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Cuando miró el número marcado en la pantalla y el nombre de la persona, Flippy no dudó en contestar.

— ¿Lumpy?—Preguntó alegre de recibir una llamada de alguien conocido y no de un estúpido militar que deseara preguntarle acerca de Fliqpy.

"_Hola Flippy, buenos días, ¿qué si estoy bien? Sí, estoy muy bien gracias por preguntarme"_ contestó de forma sarcástica, Flippy bufó sin gracia. _"Pero no importa; te necesito en mi oficina…"_

—Espera… ¿Desde cuándo tienes oficina?—Pregunto un intrigado peli verde.

"_Desde que decidí dejar de ser un mantenido por el gobierno y poner a prueba mi intelecto para ayudar a…"_. Fue interrumpido por Flippy

—Ya entendí tu punto Lumpy—musitó aburrido ladeando la cabeza hacia atrás.

"_Eso me alegra mucho, ya que necesito hablarte sobre ello"._

—Bien, dame la dirección…—; se detuvo en un sitio de taxis y entro a uno mientras escuchaba atentamente a Lumpy—. Creo que no es tan lejos de aquí…

—Buenos días, ¿A dónde joven? — Preguntó el conductor de mediana edad.

—Buenos días…—, contestó seguido de la dirección del edificio. Vaya que se sentía cansado y necesitaba un buen sueño, cuando el hombre puso andar el coche el peli verde aprovecho para ver las calles esperando no quedarse dormido.

Algunos negocios aún no abrían y otros (en su mayoría los que vendían alimentos) estaban atascados de tanta persona madrugadora. Los sonidos de las canciones de algunos locales llamaban su atención y le daban ganas de mover los dedos y golpear con ellos su rodilla al ritmo de estas.

—Llegamos—anunció el hombre deteniéndose justo unos locales antes del edificio, al parecer abría una especie de feria puesto que algunos juegos mecánicos estaban puestos

_¿Qué se iba a celebrar?_

Después de pagar bajo del auto sin importarle la comezón que se había alojado en su espalda debido a los intrusos cabellos bajo su playera y sudadera. Era algo grande pero supuso que también medio vacío, había personas (unas pocas) y algunas operadoras limando las uñas y otras en el teléfono celular. Cuando algunas lo vieron, él se sintió un poco expuesto debido a las caras sensuales que lo recibían, se acercó a la menos intimidante y le preguntó

—Disculpe ¿Sabe en dónde puedo encontrar a Lumpy?—La chica lo miro a los ojos y después de cinco segundos aclaro su garganta y se acomodó en la silla.

—En el piso siete, esa área e-es del señor Lumpy—informó ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro con la inútil intensión de acomodar esos mechones verdes de su cara.

—Entiendo, muchas gracias—, diciendo esto se retiro ignorando (con mucho esfuerzo) los ojos puestos en su ancha espalda y su trasero.

Apretó el botón del ascensor abriendo las puertas, abrió un poco más los ojos al ver a una persona definitivamente un poco más delgada y pequeña que él con una enorme sudadera verde pálido y un pans rojo que cubría parte del par de (viejos y sucios) tenis de color beis. El cabello era cubierto por la gorra al igual que parte de la cara.

— ¿Entrará?—, preguntó aquella persona dudando de la sexualidad de este puesto que sonaba como la de una mujer pero el tono y pesadez era el de un hombre, eso era raro.

Lo pensó algo indeciso; pero culpaba a su sensibilidad a distintos ambientes le aseguro que adentro había una atmósfera demasiado pesada y cargada de distintas emociones negativas.

—Sí, lo siento—; entró y apretó el botón correspondiente sintiendo como este subía, era grandioso ya que nunca había usado uno como esos, no pudo evitar sonreír al igual que tampoco pudo evitar sentir la mirada penetrante de su acompañante. Se había olvidado por completo de esa persona a tal grado que soltó una débil carcajada.

El sonido que hacía el ascensor al llegar a su destino hizo uso de presencia abriendo las puertas al momento dejando que Flippy saliera seguido de aquella persona. Fruño el ceño intentando ver atrás de él a ese extraño, si desconfiara tanto podría decir que ese lo estaba siguiendo sin descaro alguno pues se ocupaba de arrastras los pies dándole a entender a cualquiera lo cerca que estaba.

Al fin llegó, dejo que sus pulmones se llenarán de aire…

Toco la puerta dándose cuenta que aquel también se había detenido, justo atrás de él.

—Adelante—voceó Lumpy, escuchándose algo atareado. Flippy abrió la puerta y lo vio acomodando algunos libros en un especiero a un lado de su escritorio—. ¡Flippy llegaste rápido!— Lumpy se acercó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando ambos estrecharon sus manos por primera vez después de la despedida de Lumpy, el peli azul notó a la otra persona atrás de Flippy.

— ¿Eh? Ya llegaste—. La persona asintió aún oculta bajo ese gorro verde pálido encorvando un poco la espalda—. Ya te dije que dejes de vestirte así ¿No ves que aún no hora para disfrazarse?

—Lo sé—, murmuro extrañando a Flippy, ese murmuro sonó más a un "Maldición" que a un "Ya lo sé"

—Aja—bufo Lumpy—. Permíteme Flippy, creo que Flaky no dispone del tiempo para estar esperando ni para hacerles una presentación oficial…—. Flippy regreso su vista a Lumpy y asintió—. Bien, entremos Flaky.

Así que ese era el nombre de aquella persona… Flaky… ¿Era un hombre o una mujer? Se preguntó sentado en el suelo a un lado de la puerta, la forma de vestir no es algo que suela usar una mujer, pero su estatura y (la muy oculta) figura decían algo más. Pero también estaba la voz, cuando ella le habló a él parecía la de un hombre, sin embargo cuando le hablo a Lumpy parecía de mujer.

Suspiro antes de que la puerta se abriera.

—Entonces es un trato oficial, mañana a primera hora ¿De acuerdo?—Flaky asintió despidiéndose de Lumpy estrechando las manos.

Flippy mantuvo la mirada en frente aunque no pudo evitar sentirse tentado a mirar hacia donde ambos estaban, se le consideraba de muchas cosas, menos de chismoso.

—Flippy pasa por favor—, llamó Lumpy entrando mientras Flippy se paraba y sacudía su pantalón entrando—. Y cierra la puerta.

Cuando la cerró Lumpy lo invitó a sentarse en una silla delante de él.

— ¿Para qué me llamaste?—, preguntó Flippy echando su espalda en la silla. Lumpy suspiro y cambio su semblante a uno más serio.

—Flippy… Dime ¿Deseas quedarte en Happy Tree?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Porque he recibido un telegrama, no has actuado raro estos días…—informó preocupado.

Flippy por su parte no hizo más que extrañarse por lo antes dicho ya que no entendía el por qué eso preocupaba a los "generales" y demás variedad, bufo molesto, todos ellos se preocupaban si Fliqpy hacía uso de presencia al igual que si no lo hacía.

— ¿Eso es todo?—Dijo con ganas de murmurar: -Gracias por arruinarme más el día.

—No… porque no has contestado a mi pregunta—. Flippy pareció dudar.

—Claro que… me gusta estar aquí. Es tranquilo—dijo completamente seguro demostrando esa sinceridad característica de él.

— ¿Solo eso?—El peli verde arqueó una ceja—. Escucha… el "mandamás" ha decidido que… regreses a la base para hacer nuevos "avances" —; obviamente Flippy no salto de alegría con aquella confesión—. Pero…

— ¡No regresaré! ¡No me obligarán!—Grito después de ponerse de pie alterado preocupando a Lumpy un poco, por lo regular hacerlo enfadar no era sencillo por lo que mantuvo su distancia

— ¡Deja que termine!—Exclamó tranquilizando a Flippy –al menos un poco- quien se sentó de nuevo, levantándose del suyo para después acercarse a él—. Hay una opción para que puedas quedarte aquí.

—No me dejen en tensión dime ¿Cuál es?—Pregunto frunciendo el ceño encorvando la espalda.

—Que te mantengas cerca de mí.

— ¿Más?—Preguntó altaneramente haciendo eco en su propia garganta. Lumpy entrecerró los ojos comenzando a molestarse—. ¿De qué manera?—Volvió a ponerse serio.

—Desde hoy… serás mi guardaespaldas—espetó Lumpy suspirando ante la mirada congelada de Flippy.

— ¿Quieres decir que seré tu guardaespaldas?—Pregunto sintiéndose traicionado por sus tímpanos, la tontería que había escuchado no tendría igual eso podía jurarlo. Se supone que Lumpy es un héroe de guerra dado de baja con honores, casi su maestro; no lo entendía—. ¿Pero qué estupidez es esa?

—No es una estupidez Flippy… es una fachada—dijo Lumpy sereno, tomo sus manos propias después de ponerlas atrás de su espalda inflando un poco el pecho como una lechuza.

— ¿Fachada?—Entonces su foco se prendió, es verdad, esa sería una estupenda excusa para marcharse de Happy Tree. El peli azul asintió mientras el chico bajaba la cabeza.

Lumpy sonrió ante lo pensativo que se encontraba Flippy, algo le decía que aceptaría.

—Me niego—soltó de pronto levantándose de golpe saliendo dejando al hombre completamente sorprendido y con las palabras en la boca.

Flippy salió casi volando de aquel lugar, percatándose de una sola cosa; no le había dado un largo vistazo a su calendario.

— ¡Dulce o truco!—Grito un niño vestido de "Spiderman" atrás de él con la máscara tapando su cara, podría decir que a este le sorprendió más no fue así ya que en la guerra Flippy había pasado verdadero terror.

—Lo siento no tengo dulces—respondió dejando que los niños se marcharán decepcionados tras un largo y extenso "Ahhh".

— ¡Pan de muerto! ¡Pan recién hecho a solo tres dólares la pieza!—Cómo ese hombre, muchos comerciantes y personas hacían uso de presencia con las voces y risas mezcladas, Flippy comenzó a caminar más rápido volviendo a poner la capucha sobre su cabeza, esta vez tomaría el camino largo y caminaría.

No sabía el por qué los generales y demás decidieron hacerlo regresar a la base si Fliqpy no había aparecido durante una larga temporada, cosa que lo aliviaba de toda pesadilla nocturna y aunque en esos momentos se celebraban a los muertos, el se sentía más vivo que nunca. Una diminuta sonrisa se poso en sus labios sin embargo desapareció al voltear a un restaurant y visualizar un exquisito menú mexicano, algún día visitaría ese país cuyos platillos daban mucho de qué hablar.

Entro haciendo sonar una campanita viendo al instante los adornos de temporada en las paredes siendo atendido por Carolina, una joven de nacionalidad mexicana pero de padres estadounidenses.

—Buenas noches—saludó como de costumbre aquella castaña de ojos cafés oscuros de estatura mediana y cuerpo delgado, doce años se dijo Flippy la primera vez que la vio dos meses atrás—. ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

—Hoy no… me apetece algo diferente ¿Qué hay en el menú esta noche?—Preguntó siendo guiado por la muchacha a su mesa.

—Tamales Oaxaqueños de salsa verde y roja, pozole con mole rojo y la especialidad…—; dejo el menú en la mesa después de que Flippy se sentó sin dejar de decir, especial de la noche, tras especial—. Y Cochinita pibil—terminó de decir con una sonrisa—. Bueno. En cuanto lo demás está ahí…

Flippy abrió el menú doblado a la mitad viendo con determinación los platillos, el dinero que por derecho era suyo ya lo había gastado en algunos lujos y cosas necesarias como la despensa y los gastos diarios, sin embargo esa era noche especial así que comería una cena especial.

—Dos tamales oaxaqueños verdes—; la chica sintió y antes de retirarse pregunto por la bebida— Y un chocolate caliente.

—En un momento—dijo servicial para retirarse rápidamente. Sí algo le gustaba a Flippy cuando iba a los restaurantes era que deseaba la comida casi al momento, cuando un restaurant no cumplía con ese requisito simplemente se marchaba y jamás regresaba.

Flippy miro a su alrededor analizando cada detalle de lo que ocurría en ese lugar tan limpio y ameno, sin duda su restaurante favorito. Algo llamo su atención y eso fue después de escuchar la campanilla sonar, era ese… ese tal Flaky a lado de un hombre cuyas prendas definían un alto estatus social, seguramente un empresario o un contador, al parecer Flaky se había cambiado de atuendo, un pantalón de mezclilla gris junto con una sudadera negra y un gorro algo infantil de colores sobre su cabeza dejando escapar algunos mechones rojos dando a entender que lo demás de su cabello estaba atrapado en aquel gorro.

¿Corto o largo? Se pregunto antes de que el sonido de su plato en la mesa junto con un tenedor y la taza de barro llamaran su atención.

—Provecho, si desea algo más llame.

Flippy asintió agradeciendo y tomando el cubierto dándose un tiempo para oler aquel vapor que desprendía ese platillo, delicioso sin duda; tomó un trocito con el tenedor y metiéndolo en su boca miro de reojo hacia la derecha, justo a su lado estaban ambos y aunque no lo deseaba el sonido de la voz que ese hombre perturbaba su silencio ya que la Tv del restaurante en esos momentos estaba apagada

—No quiero ni una sola palabra—musitó como todo un macho—. Yo puedo traicionarte si quiero, pero tú no a mi—. Flaky negó suspirando.

—Se ve que no lo entiendes—. Otra vez, la voz se escuchaba como la de un hombre, uno furioso. Metió otro trozo en su boca—. Yo jamás accedí a tener algo contigo, si ella lo averigua no sé qué diablos le dirás… porque yo no meteré las manos por ti, ni por nadie John.

—Hmp…Flaky—; los ojos verdes observaron con atención como el tal John acercó su mano tomando entre los dedos índices y el pulgar uno de los mechones sobresalientes del pelirrojo—. ¿Qué paso con ese "amor" que me tenías?—Pregunto en forma de burla.

—Se fue al carajo después de que me propusiste ser tu amante, y si mal no recuerdo te rechacé—aclaró moviendo la cabeza, alzo la mano y la pequeña Carolina se acercó al par—. Quiero un café y un pan por favor, el caballero invita.

El hombre soltó una carcajada al aire y Flippy comenzó a comer el otro tamal no sin antes beber un poco del chocolate, bajo el tenedor y tomo el azúcar poniéndole un poco a su taza de color blanco.

«Por más que se desea, uno ya no escapa de escuchar este tipo de estupideces» Pensó Flippy rodando los ojos tomando una cuchara de plástico metiéndola y moviéndola en círculos esperando hasta que el azúcar se disolviera en el chocolate

—Quiero que me dejes en paz, ¡ya estás viejo! Sé un hombre, regresa con tu mujer hazla feliz y si deseas sexo tenlo con ella y deja de aparentar ser joven porque no te va.

Auch, eso debió doler.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que aparento ser joven?—Preguntó defendiéndose, bueno, no del todo ya que sus argumentos no eran buenos.

—Sólo un joven estúpido cree que puede serle infiel a su novia durante años y no recibir el castigo por ello—dijo Flaky recibiendo su pedido dándole las gracias a la castaña justo como Flippy lo había hecho.

— ¿Y cuál se supone que es mi castigo?—Pregunto de nuevo sin embargo esta vez lo hizo de forma más altanera.

El sonido de la campana volvió al lugar pero Flippy no prestó atención, le importaba un poco más lo que sucedía a su lado derecha, mejor que una película.

—Ninguno que yo deba darte—; tomó un poco del café y se arrinconó más a la silla.

— ¡Así que es verdad!—Grito otra mujer en la escena, Oh esto iba a ponerse bueno—. ¡Estás con otra mujer!—Miró furiosa a Flaky y la tomó del cuello levantándolo del asiento obligándola a dejar caer un poco de café sobre él—. ¡Maldita! ¡Así que eres tú la rompe hogares! ¡Ladrona de maridos!—Y como esos muchos insultos vinieron después, los dueños entraron a escena cuando la mujer de cabellos azabache tomó un servilletero golpeando la cabeza del peli rojo dejando que un hilo carmesí bajara desde su frente.

Flaky cayó al suelo tocándose la frente manteniendo la cabeza baja. Flippy solo observaba, preguntándose el por qué no se defendía.

— ¡Por favor señora! ¡Cálmese!—Pedía la mujer castaña, al parecer era la dueña, su esposo ayudo a Flaky y los demás clientes miraban atentos todo aquel show.

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Voy a matarla!—Forcejeando contra la mujer.

Flippy se levanto acabando con su último tamal y con lo poco que le quedaba de chocolate para después preguntarle—: ¿Lo hará? ¿Solo por qué un imbécil que la engañó y salió huyendo apenas la vio entrar?—La mujer calló pero sus gemidos de tristeza no la ayudaron—. ¿Sabe…? Creo que es mejor que se vaya a casa y deje de ponerse en ridículo en frente de tanta gente. Pero le doy las gracias, me ha dado un motivo más para decir que la humanidad se esfuerza en secundar la estupidez de las televisoras—. Se acercó a la mesa en la que anteriormente había entado Flaky y dejó el dinero—. Gracias por la comida.

—Oiga—llamó la mujer aun sollozando.

— ¿Qué?—No quiso mirarla ya que eso lo pondría de malas.

—Es un cretino.

—Lo sé, pero al menos no soy un ridículo—le dijo lo más frío posible, haciéndola llorar una vez más; la mirada de Flaky estaba puesta sobre él, de eso estaba seguro.

Genial, ahora se tenía que abstenerse a ir a ese restaurante por algunos meses; lamentablemente su paciencia llegó hasta un punto en el que no…

— ¿Quieres dejar de seguirme?—Le pregunto Flippy a su acompañante no deseado de atrás—. ¿Eres Flaky no es así?

—Te cuerdas… Si esa soy yo.

«Así que es mujer» Se dijo a sí mismo parando—. ¿Y qué quiere? —. Pregunto sin mirarla.

— ¿Quiero preguntarle el motivo por el cual intervino?—Buena pregunta, a decir verdad pero dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, curiosamente hacer eso…

—Porque amargaron mi cena con sus dramas de tercera—…Siempre le causaba problemas. Flaky le dio un golpe en el abdomen con puño cerrado, uno muy fuerte susurrándole.

—Gracias cretino—; quito su puño caminando de regreso a su casa. Una mano más grande y pesada toco su hombro diciéndole.

—Tienes mucho valor.

_¿Qué era esa voz?_

Cuando se dio vuelta pudo visualizar unos ojos amarillentos antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en la cara que la dejo sin conciencia. Fliqpy no había tenido uso de conciencia desde que sintió un grave golpe en el abdomen, ese estúpido de Flippy ¿Acaso nunca podía hacer nada bien? Cuando abrió los ojos no pudo visualizar bien a la persona delante de él, pero si sabía que le debía un golpe. Soltó una risita y se acercó a ese pequeño bastardo.

Le dijo unas palabras antes de estirar el brazo y golpear la cara de ese idiota, cerró los ojos y dejo que esa satisfacción lo absorbiera por algún motivo esa sensación le era más agradable que matar.

Para cuando Flippy recobró su propio juicio observó a Flaky tirada en el suelo, el cabello esparcido y un hilo de sangre bajando desde el labio inferior hasta la mejilla puesto que la mitad derecha del rostro estaba pegado al piso. Aunque la otra herida alojada en su cabeza también se notaba.

—Oh no—, musito acercándose a ella para después tomarla en brazos «Fliqpy… si serás imbécil». Justo cuando todo iba bien.

Antes de ponerse en marcha, con sus propias manos quito ambas hileras de sangre; si alguien lo veía con ella en ese estado estaría a primera hora en un vuelo en dirección a la base… Demonios que vergüenza, la gente lo miraba con caras extrañas que sin saberlo algunas eran de envidia (por parte de las mujeres) y otras de burla (por parte de los solterones), cargaba a Flaky con pesadez no por un peso exagerado de masa corporal, sino porque al parecer ella era tan liviana que le preocupó, tal vez era anoréxica ¿O bulímica? Vaya momento para ponerse a pensar esas cosas, y como no deseaba regresar a su departamento entró a un hotel más o menos adecuado.

—Buenas noches—. La mujer encargada suspiro cuando quito sus ojos de la Tv para atender al peli verde

—Di-dígame—susurro con un leve rubor.

—Quiero una habitación con una cama—. No estaba tan loco como para pedir una habitación con dos camas si él no iba a dormir, además que eran más costosas.

— ¿U-una?—La vio morderse el labio fruñendo levemente el ceño.

—Sí, solo una—contestó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Bien…habitación ciento trece—; quito una llave de la pared con clavos y se la entrego—. El pago se realiza después de ocho horas, son ciento trece dólares…

—Aja—dijo Flippy arrebatándole la llave a la muchacha, esta bufo y le señalo a Flaky.

—Y por favor, nada de… se-sexo, este es un hotel con clase—. Flippy acercó un poco más su rostro al mostrador con la capucha en la cabeza y con algunos mechones verdes obstruyendo la vista directa de sus ojos, respondió de forma grosera.

—He pagado por una habitación que me saldrá más costosa que una de las vegas, tengo a una hermosa chica en brazos que apenas he convencido para ser su novio y sólo una noche para después regresar a ser una rata de pruebas en el ejército—; sonrió altaneramente—. ¿Y me dice que nada de sexo?

Joder sí que estaba grave, había dejado a la chica completamente roja y a su miembro demasiado ansioso por sus propias palabras, cielos ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿En tener relaciones con una chica que apenas conocía? ¿Una chica que le había dado uno de los peores golpes de su vida?

La dejo sobre la cama cuando entro a la habitación. La vio bien y unas ganas de ver algo más llegaron a su cabeza después de posar los ojos en sus bien ocultos pechos y en el abdomen, lamió sus labios inconscientemente.

— ¡Puta madre!—Grito tomando su cabeza entre las manos jalando sus cabellos. Necesitaba una ducha fría.

.

.

.

Flaky abrió los ojos como siempre, de golpe. Se levantó y hecho una mirada rápida por el lugar ¿Un hotel? Si sin duda lo era. Con pasos cautelosos camino por toda el área, desde la pequeña cama hasta la salida, tomó entre sus manos el pomo y la giró.

¡Demonios!

— ¿Ibas a alguna parte?—Esa voz, se dio vuelta y ahí estaba, altanero, sonriente y… mojado—. Si buscas salir, prueba con esto—; enseñó la llave entre sus dedos índices de la mano izquierda

—Bien dámela— extendió la mano pero Flippy mantuvo su postura—. ¿Qué quiere?—Pregunto seria aún con un dolor en su cabeza y la mejilla, podría jurar que estaba roja.

—Quiero sexo—respondió haciendo que Flaky enrojeciera en un segundo.

— ¿Q-qué?—Tartamudeo haciendo que Flippy engrandeciera esa sonrisa—. ¡Jamás imbécil!—; se volteó y trató de abrir de nuevo. Parecía de la edad antigua porque la puerta rechinaba.

Las masculinas manos golpearon lado a lado del cuerpo femenino asustándola.

—No bromeo—le susurro al oído de forma tan provocativa y peligrosa que los vellos de todo su cuerpo hicieron reacción.

— ¡Auxilio!—Gritó esto una y otra vez pataleando y golpeando la puerta, se detuvo cuando la mano de Flippy entro por debajo de su sudadera hasta llegar a su diminuta playera roja—, a-auxilio.

Los labios del peli verde tomaron su cuello con todo y cabello, oh estaba a punto de… Pero si a penas era una niña, no deseaba.

—_Despierta—_ ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué esa voz resonaba en el lugar si lo tenía prácticamente pegado a ella?—. _¡Oye! _

—No… no… no… no—. Movía la cabeza de lado a lado alterada aún en el colchón.

— ¡Despierta!

— ¡No me violes a un soy muy joven para conocer los secretos del kamasutra! ¡No!—. Despertó golpeando la cara de Flippy con la herida que tenía en su cabeza haciendo que ambos gritaran y se quejaran de dolor.

— ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?—Se quejó el húmedo peli verde sosteniendo su rostro.

—L-lo siento, es…

**»Cinco minutos después de un incomodo silencio… Más tarde«.**

— ¿Qué diablos soñabas?—Preguntó arqueando una ceja un poco sonrojado.

— ¡Eso es una osadía!—Su cara tomo un sonrojo—; ¿p-por qué me preguntas? ¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación?—, se levantó de la cama nerviosa seguida del chico.

—Pues en un sueño normal uno no gime clemencias—respondió parando a la muchacha en seco, cruzo sus brazos— Y para que lo sepas, yo no te traje aquí para violarte—pauso causándole un tic en el ojo a la peli roja, cosa que intentó ocultar—. Ni mucho menos para tener sexo contigo—aclaró antes de que alguna cosa pasara por la cabeza de esa chica.

— ¡Oh!—Mierda, sabía que hablar dormida le traería problemas tarde o temprano—. ¡Hmp! Cierra la boca—bufó casi a grito encogiendo su cuello de modo que sus hombros rozaron sus mejillas completamente rojas.

—Estás loca—musito pero después dijo—: Pero si deseas que lo hagamos…

— ¡NO!—Exclamó Flaky haciendo una X con sus brazos apretando su pecho haciéndolo sobresalir más. Se acercó a la puerta y giro el pomo.

¿Qué rayos?

Lo volteo a ver como si viera a un estafador en pleno acto, Flippy se encogió de hombros

—Bueno, temí que salieras y gritarás como loca para causarme problemas—respondió a la preguntar que Flaky le hizo con aquella mirada.

—Ah…sólo déjame salir de aquí—pidió regresando a donde estaba—. Prometo que no haré nada que te cause problemas—; subió su palma derecha dando a entender que era en serio lo que estaba diciendo.

—Bien—suspiro Flippy, busco en su pantalón húmedo pero… Diablos—. He…—; siguió buscando de forma desesperada por todos lados de su cuerpo, desde el torso hasta las piernas—. No puede ser—musito alarmado.

Flaky bajo la mano y cerró los ojos mostrándose inquieta y también nerviosa.

—No me digas…se te "perdieron" las llaves—hizo comillas en toda la oración con los ojos llenos de furia pero con las mejillas enrojecidas.

—A-algo así—dijo nervioso, Flaky murmuro incoherencias antes de bajar el cierre de su sudadera dejando ver la playera roja, una que aprisionaba sus pechos—. ¿Pero qué ha-haces?—La sudadera cayó.

—Sé que es mejor no poner resistencia—gimió casi sollozando subiendo la playera, pero aunque Flippy grito ella terminó por quitársela.

— ¡No espera!—Tapo sus ojos pero sus manos lo traicionaron, un sostén negro algo simple pero demasiado adecuado para la festividad hizo uso de presencia, trago saliva.

—Sólo acaba pronto con mi dolor físico y emocional—; se tumbó a la cama dándole la espalda al peli verde que en esos momentos amenazaba con transformar su cabello de verde a rojo.

— ¿Pero de que chingados estás hablando?—Exclamó pisando con fuerza haciendo rechinar su tenis mojado izquierdo—. Yo no quiero nada contigo—aceptó—, lo estás confundiendo todo.

—No confundo… ¿qué?—Se levantó un poco—. ¿En verdad no me harás nada?—Miro a Flippy, este negó cerrando los ojos—, entonces… —arqueo una ceja—. Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué eres gay?

Flippy casi cae de rodillas. Nuevamente ponían en duda su sexualidad.

— ¡No! ¡Es solo que yo si soy un hombre con razonamiento!—Exclamó— ¡Pero si tanto quieres que te quite los malditos calzones y te ponga en cuatro solo dímelo!—Ya fuera de razonamiento tiro de sus empapados cabellos.

**»Otros. Diez minutos de silencio incomodo y vergüenza… **

**Más tarde«.**

—Entonces ¿Qué esperas? Busca la llave para salir de aquí—ordeno poniéndose de nuevo su playera seguido de su sudadera.

—Sí, ya voy…—dijo como un niño regañado, muchas emociones por esa noche, mejor la hubiera dejado a ella ahí y hubiera salido en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Empezó por el baño, donde se puso de rodillas después de prender la luz y comenzó a buscar de esquina a esquina—. ¿Dónde la deje?

— ¡Oye! ¿Aún no? Tengo dulces que pe… digo… tengo dulces que dar— Grito Flaky sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

«Mi primera noche con una mujer en una habitación de hotel y me la paso hincado en el suelo del baño buscando una llave». Maldijo su suerte por estar en esos momentos así, por más que deseaba entender el motivo de su poca actividad sexual a esa edad no lo graba nada, y después de tanto pensar solo encontraba un culpable «Fliqpy».

— ¡No! ¿Por qué no en vez de gritarme me ayudas a buscar?—Gritó Flippy sin dejar de ver los alrededores, se levanto.

— ¿Quién la perdió?—Pregunto en exclamación sin dejar su postura.

— ¡¿Quién es la desesperada en salir de aquí?!

—Oh—gruño la pelirroja antes de levantarse y ayudar, para variar, el destino decidió ayudar en esa noche de noviembre con un apagón debido a los pequeños malvados arroja papeles de baño—. ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

Algo golpeo contra el suelo. Flaky supo casi de inmediato de qué se trataba; ese idiota seguramente se había resbalado y había caído.

— ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Flaky, algunos pasos se escucharon al igual que los gemidos de dolor

—Sólo pise un jabón y caí golpeando mi cabeza contra el lavamanos…pero estoy bien—informó algo ido, abriendo la ventana, suponiendo que la luz de la luna podría ayudarles—. Ahora busquemos esa llave y salgamos de aquí—ordenó sobando su frente retirándose nuevamente al baño.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien?—La pelirroja se levantó y siguió al veterano—. Podríamos… Eh—. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan boba?

— ¿Qué?—Preguntó hincado sin dejar su cabeza.

— ¿Hay teléfono?—Hizo el intento de aclarar su vista para poder ver más allá de lo que Flippy intentaba ocultar bajo su mano. Estaba herido, echó un vistazo al lavamanos y sin que él se percatara fingió buscar la llave tocando una esquina, líquido rojo—. Oye…

— ¿Teléfono?—Susurro parpadeando lentamente—. Creo que si—contestó a la pregunta repetida.

—Lo buscaré, tu… levántate—dijo antes de salir no sin antes pasar la mano por el lavamanos llevándose gran parte de lo que había quedado embarrado en el.

—Ya t-tranquila—habló casi perdiendo el hilo de lo que decía—, seguiré buscando—contestó una vez más tocando el suelo sintiéndose inseguro de lo que en verdad estaba buscando, ¿Una llave o una pulmonía? Ya que apenas se acordaba de lo húmeda que estaba su ropa.

« ¿Dónde está?» Se dijo Flaky alzando las manos, a pesar de la poca luz, se sentía cubierta por un manto negro. Su espinilla golpeo la cama sacándole un pequeño suspiro; se contuvo el dolor y las ganas de sobarse.

— ¿Flaky?—Preguntó Flippy llegando a donde estaba ella con las manos en sus costados, caídos y ensangrentados—. No encuentro la…—. Se desmayó.

—Mierda—; intento ver pero por más que lo deseaba no podía encontrar el dicho aparato. Sus manos siguieron buscando hasta que, ¡Eureka! Lo toco con sus manos alzándolo entero y marcando con rapidez moviéndose hacía la ventana ya que la poca luz, dio a su vista a la sangre impregnada del chico peli verde y al teléfono del servicio a la habitación en el aparato.

"_Si diga" _Habló una mujer a los segundos, algo frustrada.

—Necesito atención médica ahora en la habitación…—ordenó Flaky antes de ser interrumpida de forma grosera. Pero cayó en cuenta que no sabía qué habitación estaban ocupando.

"_¿Ah sí? Y nosotros necesitamos luz"_ Flaky cerró su puño viendo a Flippy, la sangre no paraba.

—Escuché, no sé qué diablos quiera usted, pero aquí hay un chico desangrándose mientras usted espera sentada el regreso de la ¡Estúpida luz!—Tomó aire—. Si no viene alguien ahora mismo a esta habitación… le juro por lo más sagrado que romperé esta puerta como sea y bajare para ¡Golpearla hasta el cansancio! ¡No sin antes sacar a este chico y llevarlo a un doctor! ¡¿Entiende?!—Amenazó colgando dejando el teléfono donde estaba yendo hacía donde Flippy estaba, lo acostó boca arriba y se quitó la sudadera seguido de su playera. Volvió a ponerse la sudadera.

Suspiro, por lo que haría necesitaría una medalla.

Le quito la sudadera a Flippy viendo como su sólido pecho subía y bajaba, con su playera comenzó a secar la cara del joven pasando sus manos junto con la tela por el rostro de esté, parpadeo confusa, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una quemadura? Tocó delicadamente la nuca del chico casi rozando el cuero cabelludo cubierto completamente por el cabello sintiendo una alteración en la piel, sin duda se trataba de una que madura… una grande, (movió más sus dedos) dolorosa y terrible quemadura.

— ¡Oiga! ¡Abra la puerta!—Grito la misma mujer al otro lado. Flaky estuvo a punto de gritarle todo un pergamino lleno de groserías por la estúpida orden.

—No encuentro la llave—; claro que le falto decir el motivo del extravío, y agradeció a la desinteresada empleada el no preguntarle, o a su boca por no darle el tiempo para ser interrogada—. ¡¿Por qué demonios cree que la llame?! ¡¿Para tomar café?!—Tomó la playera poniéndola en la herida de Flippy ejerciendo presión. El sonido de la llave de repuesto que tenía la mujer hizo lo suyo, abrió la puerta.

— Bien ¿Ahora qué más quería?

La joven estaba segura de algo, jamás regresaría a ese lugar ya que después de abrir la puerta fue un problema bajar a ese Hombre de la habitación, al parecer no se le había olvidado nada excepto la sangre derramada en las sábanas y lavamanos.

Flaky se sentó en la silla de la sala de espera del hospital donde el taxista muy servicial (por un cobro extra del bolsillo de Flaky) ayudo a sacar al chico y llevarlo a la sala donde (curiosamente) los atendieron al momento.

—Pariente del joven Flippy—llamó el doctor, Flaky se levanto y se acercó al hombre (impresionantemente) apuesto de ojos miel y cabello amarillo.

—Yo soy su… novia— «Que buena excusa» se dijo Flaky casi embobada por el alto doctor.

—Le informó que el expediente del joven Flippy…—; leyó en el papel en manos—. No se encuentra en el sistema, al parecer forma parte del ejército estadounidense…—. Flaky se puso pensativa pero fingió saberlo para que nadie sospechara nada—. Creo que debemos llamar a su superior, pero por las atenciones que le hemos dado esta estable…

— ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?—Preguntó Flaky "preocupada", aunque en realidad deseaba irse a su casa y darse un buen baño, aquella noche había sido agotadora, eso sin contar que ella también necesitaba un poco de atención, su cabeza aún le dolía por el golpe dado por la mujer del bastardo de su exjefe.

—Claro, habitación quince del sexto piso—; una enfermera lo llamó captando toda su atención y una mirada fulminante por parte de Flaky, sin embargo después de agradecer el doctor se retiro con esa entrometida y la pelirroja tomó un ascensor para poder irse ya que ese pleito con su exjefe a la tarde de su renuncia le cayó tan pesado como un pozole a las tres de la mañana.

Ese acosador degenerado, si algo sabía Flaky era mantener distancias con los hombres casados y con familias, no por ser soltera desde su nacimiento los hombres ansiosos de sexo podían disponer de ella sin su completo consentimiento. Menos mal que Petunia conocía al señor Lumpy quién con una sonrisa la aceptó como su secretaria, bueno, "mecanografía" y algunos años en "ciencias sociales" eran aceptables ¿no? Además que el sueldo no era malo para alguien como ella. Su madre y padre no dependían en lo mínimo de ella, porque la echaron al cumplir los 18 (que pena, el costo de la ignorancia era alto) aunque agradecía no tener prometido a esas alturas por sus padres; por eso mismo no puso objeción al salir de su casa con un agradecimiento y una sonrisa.

Lumpy había entendido su problema y por ser amiga de Petunia tendría como cualquier otro empleado su "semana de prueba" ya que deseaba ser parcial con los empleados, el edificio era ocupado por más personal, abogados, licenciados y –a escondidas- asesinos o mercenarios. El peli azul ya le había dicho que no se preocupara en lo más mínimo ya que una vez empleada y conociendo a la demás "familia" no se encontraría en peligro alguno.

—Aquí es—murmuro viendo el número en la puerta, dudado un poco tomó el pomo y lo giro de modo que la puerta chilló a su entrada. Ahí estaba el chico, Flippy acostado boca arriba con los ojos y una venda alrededor de su cabeza, como si tuviera encima un gorro para el próximo invierno «Si que se ve mal»Flaky carraspeando su garganta y se acercó a la cama sintiéndose una especie de cazadora.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía, tal vez porque ese muchacho tenía la apariencia de un hombre salvaje pero amable, tímido pero seguro, cosas tan distintas pero a la vez posibles de realizar por ese chico al mismo tiempo. Tomó un asiento y acomodó su ropa antes de ocuparlo a lado de Flippy. Curiosamente no recuerda su nombre, ¿Se lo había dicho o se le había olvidado por toda aquella tensión? Trataba de acomodarse en el asiento de plástico más que por mucho que moviera los glúteos se sentía incomoda y ansiosa.

«Esto me está molestando» Se dijo Flaky levantándose, visualizo el reloj digital pegado a la pared dándose cuenta que paso toda la noche en ese hospital, ni oportunidad había tenido de ponerse su disfraz de oveja (nada sexy) e ir a la fiesta de Carolina (su ex compañera de trabajo) cuyo requisito para entrar era un disfraz— Mierda—, musito maldiciendo a la persona detrás de esos conjuros para su mala suerte.

Que mal que quien realizaba su mala suerte era ella misma con su pesimismo.

—Uh—, Flippy se quejó abriendo los ojos con rapidez levantándose casi de manera sorpresa asustando a Flaky quién cayó de espaldas al suelo—. L-lo siento, en verdad no deseaba asustarte.

—Lo sé… Auch sí que me pegue fuerte—dijo Flaky sobando su cabeza donde seguramente crecería un chuchón de tamaño de su boca.

— ¿Me llevaste al hospital?—Susurro viendo como la pelirroja levantaba la silla y se volvía a sentar con incomodidad en ella.

—Sí, pero para darte de alta llamarán al ejército—. Flippy se congeló—. Para ver si necesitas más atención o no… ¿Qué?—Flippy bajo la mirada al suelo preocupado—. Oye… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

El peli verde parpadeó y musito—: Necesito un celular—. Y así como lo pidió Flaky busco entre sus cosas el dichoso ladrillo anticuado. Creo que en esos momentos no estaba en disposición de negar nada.

—Aquí está, ten—; le extendió la mano con el aparato, Flippy solo lo tomó y marco un número que parecía habérsele grabado desde su "nacimiento" (o al menos, la que le había puesto el ejército después de la guerra).

—Contesta—gruñó desesperado— ¿Lumpy?

"_No idiota soy su esposa, claro que soy yo" _contestó el hombre al otro lado del teléfono. "_¿Dónde estás? ¿Y de quién es ese celular?"_

—Escúchame Lumpy, estoy en el hospital con la chica que entro a tu oficina antes que yo esta mañana— un "ah" se escapó de Lumpy—. Quiero que vengas con tus papeles, no me dejarán salir de aquí hasta que vean mi historial médico y tanto tú como yo sabemos que es arriesgado que el ejército se entere que no cumplí con una condición, ven ahora.

"_Entiendo, pero creo que deberías relajarte… Mmm así que estás con Flaky… Supongo que me mandarás a la mierda si te pregunto el por qué estás en el hospital ¿Verdad?... bueno, no te preocupes yo me haré cargo… por cierto dime, ¿En verdad no aceptarás?"_

—Daté prisa Lumpy—; colgó la llamada—. Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, pero te suplico que regreses a casa—le dijo a Flaky quien solo arqueó una ceja no conforme con la orden de Flippy ya que se había referido a ella como "la chica" y no con su nombre, bueno ella no recordaba el del joven pero ese no era el punto.

—No hasta ver que cruces esa puerta—espetó acomodándose "mejor" en la silla mostrando su dominio en esa habitación. Flippy suspiro.

—No es de que quieras, es de que te lo estoy pidiendo.

—Me lo estás ordenando—corrigió Flaky molesta—, y ya te dije que no, si quieres te lo entono…

—No es necesario—interrumpió acomodando su cabeza en la almohada sin quitar sus ojos de la chica, esta carraspeó y gritó—; ¡¿Qué me ves?!

—Me preguntó el qué hubiera pasado si me hubieras hecho caso…

— ¿Sobre qué?—Ladeó la cabeza.

—Sobre tener sexo—contestó como si la pregunta hubiera sido boba.

Flaky sonrojada exclamó—: ¡Pervertido!—Situó sus glúteos más delante de la silla y su espalda más encorvada cruzando sus brazos, Flippy rio como nunca.

—Eres chistosa—musito entre risas, unas que sacaron de quicio a la pelirroja.

— ¡Cierra el pico!—. Cerró los ojos intentando ignorar al muchacho pero parecía imposible.

—Lo siento—; secó una lagrimilla de cocodrilo de su ojo derecho y respiro recobrando la compostura—. Flaky… Dime…

—Eres un idiota.

—No eso no…dime ¿Todo el tiempo estuve dormido?—. Flaky hizo una mueca de incredulidad—. Me refiero a que…

—Sí Flippy, obviamente si perdiste el conocimiento estabas dormido—interrumpió Flaky mostrando su desinterés.

— ¡Ah!—Grito sosteniéndose su cabeza.

— ¡Oye!—Flaky se levantó alarmada tomando al chico de los hombros—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Por Dios responde!

Los labios masculinos hicieron una curva parecía a una sonrisa maliciosa.

.

.

.

Lumpy llegó al hospital con su traje de vampiro y una lata de refresco a su lado, la apretó y la dejó en un bote de basura en la entrada después de bajar de su auto. Cuando llegó a recepción se inclinó y pregunto al enfermero en turno

—Disculpe, ¿Sabe en qué habitación esta el joven Flippy? En uno de cabello verde, ojos verdes y está acompañado de una muchacha de cabellos rojizos—. Por lo regular nunca iba a hospitales como aquellos, así que no sabía cómo iba a sacar a Flippy de su evidente problema.

— ¿Flippy?—Buscó en la computadora tardándose algunos minutos—. Si, está en la habitación quince del piso seis.

—Gracias—dijo antes de salir de la fila seguido de miradas acosadoras y otras llenas de extrañeza, Laurel sabía cómo divertirse, si tan solo Flippy no hubiera salido disparado hacía la salida lo hubiera invitado.

.

.

.

Flaky salió de la habitación echa una fiera, sus labios le ardían y su corazón casi le salía por el trasero, sin duda lo mataría en algún momento.

_«__— ¡Por Dios responde!—Sintió al joven jalarla hacía él obligándola a montar sus piernas con la espalda— Pero ¿Qué haces?_

_Flippy sonrió y dijo—: ¿Dulce o Truco?_

— _¿Perdón?—Frunció el ceño levemente sonrojada—. ¿Acaso el golpe fue demasiado? _

—_Responde…—; alzó la mano izquierda tapando sus ojos, el cuerpo de Flaky no respondía ya que algo le decía que cualquier movimiento hecho le causaría una grave sanción._

_¿Dulce o Truco?_

—_Ehm… Du…—dudó—…Truco._

— _¿Segura?—Flaky reprimió el "Sí" con sus labios. Lo cuales fueron atrapados cruelmente por los de Flippy por dos segundos, los segundos justos para poder morderla sacándole sangre. Ahí fue donde su autocontrol regreso golpeando a Flippy para que la soltara, éste carcajeo con burla al verla salir.__»_

Lumpy se encontró con el doctor siendo empujado por Flaky casi a unos metros de él, ella iba corriendo y con la mirada baja. Cuando el peli azul iba a hablarle ella paso de largo sin decirle nada.

«Fliqpy» Se temió el oji azul corriendo hasta el doctor—. ¡Espere!

El doctor lo miro con extrañes—: ¿Ocurre algo?—Preguntó el oji miel.

—Debo entrar primero—le dejó su enorme identificación que lo nombraba como general del segundo pelotón en la guerra de Vietnam, en pocas palabras un veterano de guerra.

—Ehm, claro.

Cuando Lumpy abrió, Flippy estaba acostado con las manos atrás de su cabeza tarareando una canción infantil proveniente de Vietnam, eso no era buena señal.

—Flippy—llamó, el joven contestó un "¿Qué?" sin verlo o sin moverse de su lugar—. ¿Qué ocurrió con Flaky? ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Nada que ella no me permitiera—respondió convencido de lo que decía, aunque en parte era verdad, la pobre temblaba más no dijo que parara de haberlo hecho él no habría opuesto resistencia—. Lumpy… Cambié de opinión…quiero quedarme en Happy Tree.

— ¿E-estás seguro?—. El doctor se mantuvo al margen atrás del peli azul tentado a preguntar.

—Sí… ¿sabes? Me agrado esa chica… no es la típica mujercita vale madres ni la común princesita del cuento chocante—reflexionó—. Además, ella, me trajo aquí y le debo el favor—; volteó la cabeza viendo a Lumpy, no había duda que el hombre se veía preocupado—. Déjame quedarme… Por favor.

—Flippy…

Flippy necesitaba estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, su error fue morderla de ese modo ya que era normal esa reacción en alguien como la pelirroja y eso lo sabía desde que la escuchó en ese restaurant, la parte buena fue lo que comprobó. Fliqpy estaba completamente dormido, al ver la sangre siempre perdía el control pero al verla en esa ocasión después de ese gran dolor en su cráneo aquello se había acabado, estaba convencido de su recuperación y por eso mismo vería la forma de encontrarse con Flaky y disculparse por su acción, cosa difícil porque seguramente lo mandaría al demonio en cuanto lo viera.

Pero él nunca se rendiría, por unos momentos creyó que era mejor un golpe en la cabeza para calmar a Fliqpy que meses y meses de terapia. Aun recuerda esos globos explotando después de un largo periodo de la misma en el cuartel estadounidense, todo estaba bien.

Por otro lado regresando al asunto de su atrevimiento con la señorita Flaky, lamió sus labios dándose cuenta que fue tan divertido tenerla tan sumisa bajo de su domino que por enfermo que pareciese se comparo con Fliqpy recordando que a él le apasionaba matar, a él le apasionaba la paz y… el sonrojo de la señorita Flaky se agregaba a la lista, oh si era un enfermo condenado sin merecimiento al purgatorio.

.

.

.

— Listo vámonos Flippy—le dijo Lumpy a la mañana siguiente cuando él se encontraba leyendo sentado en la silla de plástico que había azotado Flaky en su cabeza antes de salir completamente roja seguido de un "Te odio" respondido por un "Yo también hermosa".

— Lumpy ¿Cuándo empiezo?

— Mañana—contestó ya en el auto saliendo del estacionamiento del hospital, aun creía imposible que el mandamás haya permitido a Flippy quedarse—. Hoy debes descansar y tener en la cabeza que desde ahora son "Señor Lumpy"—informó con aires de grandeza inflando el pecho.

—Sí, desde mañana será—respondió mirando por la ventana, llegando a su edificio, había un poco de más movimiento, al parecer había una mudanza o algo parecido ya que el departamento dos pisos bajo el suyo ya no estaba en el cartel de disponibles cuando entró después de despedirse de Lumpy.

Tomó el ascensor sin percatarse que el ascensor de alado se abrió dejando ver a la pelirroja y a la recepcionista

— ¿Qué le pareció al edificio?

—Muy bien, lo quiero—respondió Flaky llena de felicidad, su sueño de vivir en un departamento sin bichos y con calefacción se había hecho realidad.

—Genial ¿Le parece si comenzamos con el registro?—Le señaló su escritorio, la chica asintió y siguió a la mujer segura que en ese lugar sus noches serían seguras y sin conflictos.

.

.

.

—Ahora dormiré como oso—dijo Flippy echándose en su cama después de darse un baño y ponerse ropa más cómoda en su armario dispuesto a dormirse, con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

.

.

.

Flaky entro oliendo todo nuevo, desde la puerta hasta las ventanas. Un favor nuevo se agregaba a su lista, Cuddles si que había sido amable en ayudarle a costear ese departamento y con su primera paga le iría dando el préstamo, deudas no deseaba.

Su celular sonó.

— ¿Diga?

"_Flaky soy Lumpy… Disculpa que te moleste a plenas horas de la mañana pero… necesito saber una cosa…"_

—No se preocupe por eso—dijo amable—, ¿qué cosa le gustaría saber?

"_¿Flippy te hirió o algo cuando estuviste en el hospital?"_

La pelirroja se sentó en su nuevo incómoda en el sofá quitándose los zapatos acostándose lentamente.

—No… sólo me dijo "dulce o truco" y comenzó a reír…—. Vaya que aprendió bien de Pinocho, sabía que verlo tantas veces le iba a costar caro—. Señor Lumpy, tengo entendido que Flippy tiene algún contacto con el ejército… ¿Hay algo que debo saber?

"_Sólo debes saber que es un veterano de guerra… ¿O acaso su novia siente más curiosidad?"_ Rió divertido.

Flaky se sonrojó, sabía que decir eso le causaría problemas_. "Tranquila, no se lo diré…"_;esologró calmarla,_ "te veo mañana en el trabajo"._

Cuando colgó Flaky dejó caer el teléfono con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas encendidas a rojo vivo.

—Sólo espero jamás encontrarme con él de nuevo…

¿Dulce o Truco? Ella había elegido "Truco", pero… no entendía del todo la mordida estilo piraña que le hizo la noche pasada después de cubrirle los ojos ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera pedido "Dulce"?

Trato de dormir en la comodidad de su sillón, solo estaba convencida que desde esos momentos ella sería de lo más normal con el mejor empleo (al menos mejor que el anterior, no la acosarían).

Lamentablemente no todo salió como Flaky lo esperó…

• Conoció oficialmente a Flippy (casi recibe un infarto) como el nuevo guardaespaldas y amigo del jefe, ninguno de los dos habló del tema que se alojaba en la cabeza de ambos.

• Lumpy le había mostrado su oficina, una que ella terminó arreglando.

• Cuddles la visitó no sin antes pasar por el suelo con la cortesía del peli verde, no por celos sino por reflejo al momento que el rubio golpeo su pecho.

• Y desde el momento de su presentación, Flippy se refería a ella como "Señorita Flaky" de manera cortes cuando estaban con Lumpy, y "Flaky" cuando estaban solos. Siempre buscando la forma de cómo joderla.

• Al parecer el "Te odio" siempre le hacía sonreír al chico, por lo que cada vez que Flippy hacía algo malo, le decía aquellas dos palabras con menos de diez letras.

_Y algunos años después…_

Flippy se encontraba arriba de ella con la cabeza entre las piernas de Flaky lamiendo su clítoris mientras escuchaba sus leves gemidos.

Minutos atrás Flippy le había preguntado a la excitada chica

_¿Dulce o Truco?_

A lo que ella respondió: "Truco".

Él se deshizo del sensual vestido volviendo a preguntarle: ¿Dulce o Truco?

Ella respondió al borde de la locura: "Truco".

Flippy se deshizo está vez de la ropa interior besando aquellos labios que marcó como suyos horas después de "secuestrarla" marcando con sus manos toda la figura de Flaky con las yemas de dedos.

¿Dulce o Truco? "Truco".

Él sonrió y dijo mientras bajaba por el abdomen de Flaky abriendo sus –temblorosas- piernas lamiendo sus propios labios.

—Yo quiero Dulce.

¿Qué más daba si usaba esa noche a Flaky? Después de todo el infierno ya estaba disponible para él desde el primer muerto en Vietnam. Ahora se dispondría a lamer esa virgen flor de cabellos rojos y ojos (en esos momentos) del mismo color, adoraba ese color y más en esos momentos.

— ¡Ah Flippy!—Exclamó ella al sentir el clímax por primera vez en su vida producto del placer oral directamente proporcionado por un hombre hundido en sus propios pecados y frustraciones. Fliqpy no ganaría esa partida porque después de esa noche, él no volvería a estar cerca de Flaky.

.

.

.

En la mañana siguiente Lumpy no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

—Lumpy, debes entender que habrá un momento en el que Flippy deberá enfrentar a Fliqpy sin…nuestra ayuda, y sin la tuya… si no confías en él ahora ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo harás cuando llegue el momento de demostrar su fortaleza?—Preguntó Mole acomodando sus lentes; Lumpy no dijo nada—. Por eso mismo…creemos que es mejor…llevarnos a Flippy devuelta a la base militar.

**~Fin de Capítulo~**

* * *

_Aquí sigo con las remodelaciones, por favor ténganme un poco de paciencia :D_

_**JA NE!**_


	6. 5- Smyrnov Felipe

•

* * *

—**5—**

Smyrnov Felipe

Vaya que la fiesta no había sido lo que esperaba ni mucho menos lo que le había dicho a Flaky que sería, _"divertida y segura"_ Lo peor es que sí sería memorable, sobre todo para ellas dos

—Lo sé Handy…—decía Petunia en la habitación viendo como Flaky se llevaba al joven Flippy en el auto de Lumpy. Dudó mucho en decidir si debía llamarlo tan tarde pero tenía el miedo de saber que Handy se quedaría con la duda de su seguridad evitando el sueño la mantenía intranquila

"_No quiero que me vuelvas a preocupar así Petunia" _regañaba el peli naranja, _"¿Flaky está contigo?" _preguntó tratando de quitar esa incomoda atmósfera de aquella conversación iniciada hace cinco minutos.

—No… ella, salió con un amigo—; perdió el auto de vista apartándose de la ventana sentándose en la cama—. O algo así…

"_¿Cómo que te ha dejado sola?" _dijo molesto, vaya que la chica ya no era tan inocente como antes. Cuanto la regañaría por ello se decía Handy al otro lado de la línea.

—El chico tuvo un problema, y no Handy, no estaba ebrio, si eso te preguntabas—; se acostó por completo viendo el hermoso techo color azul. Al menos así se veía sin mucha luz—. Se desmallo y ella está preocupada, sabes cómo es.

"_Entiendo… ¿A qué hora regresarás a casa?" _cuestionó lo que en verdad deseaba saber. Flaky ya era demasiado grandecita y sabía lo que hacía.

—No lo sé… tal vez en treinta minutos. Le presté mi auto a Flaky para que lo llevara a su casa—contestó tocando delicadamente su mejilla, aun enrojecida por el golpe injustificado de Flippy. Juraba que en algún momento se lo regresaría. Handy desde casa arqueó una ceja, Petunia siempre tan servicial—. Además, me duelen los pies, estuve u-usando zapatos de tacón m-mientras bailaba—dijo casi deprisa con una risa nerviosa esperando que Handy cayera en esa mentirilla.

"_Vaya, aún cuando te dije que eso no era muy bueno para ti" _le reprochó Handy graciosamente.

Al parecer Petunia seguía siendo una mentirosa novata, pero admitía que ese era un buen esfuerzo. Cada vez que le mentía tartamudeaba un poco y reía como loquita. _"Bien, te perdono, pero no tardes". _Pero también sabía que mentía para no preocuparlo, cuando fue el momento le pediría una severa explicación. Muy dentro de él, se sentía un poco nervioso, por pensar la infidelidad por parte de Petunia en aquella fiesta ya sea en momento de ebriedad o en sus cinco sentidos (ésta última le preocupaba más). Desechó esos malvados pensamientos puesto que conocía a la joven de cabellos azules tan bien como conocía su forma de acomodar los cubiertos en la lacena.

«Estuvo cerca», él le había creído, eso era bueno. Prometía que le diría lo que había ocurrido, más tarde claro.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la alcoba del alcalde, se encontraba Lumpy junto a sus demás camaradas del ejército estadounidense. La maldita cabeza le daba vueltas, todo a su alrededor se movía violentamente y su cuello le daba un dolor insoportable; lo que era peor es que no había bebido ni dos copas de vino como para sentirse así.

—Mierda—murmuraba Lumpy sobando su cuello, esa bastarda de Lammy. Se había hecho de un poderoso enemigo.

Como pudo, se levantó tocando el piso con los calcetines en sus pies. Que considerados, se habían encargado de quitarle los zapatos y esconderlos. En verdad se notaba que no lo conocían dentro de las fuerzas armadas.

—Los mataré—gruño caminando con la espalda en curvada y los hombros tensos. Se sentía débil pero a fin de cuentas podía moverse y eso era lo que le importaba en verdad. Además de su preocupación de haber dejado a Flaky con Flippy completamente solos aumentaba.

—Bien…los veré aquí mañana…adiós—. Sniffles colgó el teléfono mirando a sus otros acompañantes. En especial a la peli violeta—. Lammy dime… ¿Qué puedes decirme?—Pregunto después de notar la actitud de la mujer.

— ¿Sobre qué?—Pregunto con indiferencia sentada en el suelo pegada en una esquina como si evitará la luz del foco de la lámpara en el escritorio de Sniffles. Abrazaba sus piernas y mantenía la mejilla derecha en sus rodillas.

—Sobre Flippy, Lammy no sé qué es lo que te está pasando…—dijo The Mole bajando la cabeza, sabía que Lammy no usaba ese modito de hablar si no había algo en ella que la molestara y/o la incomodara.

Después de haber leído el currículum del pequeño Flippy había crecido una increíble frustración, la cual caminaba con la impotencia de saber que un niño como ese había pasado tal cosa en una etapa tan importante de su desarrollo, Lammy era una mujer decidida y dura como una roca (una que solo Mole podía traspasar) eso sin contar que trataba a sus subordinados como lo que eran 'soldados', pero aquellas hojas habían sido como un relato dramático que la había tentado a que llorara.

Estaba furiosa, no con los que estaban en esa habitación. Sino por saber que ella también había pasado algo similar y no busco explicación por ello.

—Y no debería importarte…—; sin pensarlo lo gruño en un sonido casi inaudible, para su mala suerte; el hombre de cabello morado pudo oírla.

—Bien, entonces sal de aquí…—. Lammy abrió por completo los ojos mostrándose sorprendida. Mole casi nunca le hablaba de ese modo, ni cuando ella se ponía en ese estado tan molesto aun para ella—… Porque si no tienes cabeza para el principal asunto que nos trajo a Happy Tree… es mejor que regreses a Miami, y vuelvas aquí cuando tomes esto con seriedad.

¿El principal motivo? ¿Tan descarado era? ¡Bien! ¡Que se joda!

Que jodan al cabrón.

Lammy bufó furiosa, se levantó y se dispuso a salir no sin antes tomar su abrigo color blanco y su bolso negro. Sin embargo cuando azotó la puerta atrás suyo dio una burlona sonrisa, tenía mucho por hacer. Sacó su celular y marcó un número en especial mientras sacaba de su abrigó las llaves de su auto (en realidad era el auto de Mole, pero él se lo había buscado) antes de ponérsela con elegancia

— ¡Ha! ¡Si… se puede! ¡Si… se!—Decía Flaky cargando a Flippy sudorosa, los pies del peli verde iban arrastrándose mientras la peli roja sujetaba con fuerza sus anchos brazos alrededor de su cuello y para ser más incómoda su posición la mano derecha del joven rozaba constantemente uno de sus pechos. En esos momentos no recordaba haberse alejado demasiado de la casa, sin embrago los pasos dados decían otra cosa. Dio dos temblorosos pasos más antes de caer el suelo con el peli verde en su espalda, se quedaba sin aire—; ¡no!…—. Con la fuerza que le quedaba en los brazos se levantó quitando de encima al veterano de un golpe tomando un enorme bocado de aire—. Ya me cansé… ¿Cómo lo llevo de regreso?—; se puso a pensar viéndolo seriamente de rodillas, sobándose la espalda mostrando su agudo dolor.

Los perros de los vecinos comenzaron a ladrarle, ahora todo el cuerpo le dolía ya tenía motivos suficientes para arrancarle la cabeza a ese idiota de Flippy después de curarlo y asegurarse de verlo mejor apenas despertara (de nuevo).

—De lejos no se ve… que pesa tanto—gemía cansada dándole la espalda a su compañero de trabajo.

Sus entumidas manos estaban en los tobillos cubiertos por los pantalones de Flippy, y esté solo iba con las manos extendidas y su camisa blanca ya negra por la tierra apegada al suelo.

Los ojos amarillos se abrieron lentamente sin ninguna malicia en ellos, lo raro era, que era Fliqpy quién la observaba.

—Flaky—murmuro débil—. ¿Podrías dejar de arrastrarme de esa forma?

—Flippy—; de la impresión dejo caer los pies al pavimento escuchando como golpeaban fuertemente contra el haciendo que Fliqpy hiciera una mueca de dolor—. Perdón.

—No importa—siseó aún adolorido. No lo supo, pero no estaba molesto ni con ansias de matar—. Ayúdame… a le… a levantarme—; extendió sus brazos hacia Flaky, está lo miró un poco dudosa pero tomó las manos del chico tirando de ellos para levantarlo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—Preguntó angustiada. Éste la miro y sonrió un poco dejándose caer encima de la pelirroja completamente "cansado", su mentón se apoyaba en el delgado hombro y sus labios rozaron la oreja de la muchacha.

—Mejor… Muchas gracias…Flaky—susurro de forma tan infantil pero a la vez con un toque de sensualidad.

—Me a-alegro—; trató de separarse un poco pero aun con el cuerpo debilitado, Flippy era más fuerte que ella. No, fue porque lo estuvo cargando y él tuvo tiempo de descansar se animaba Flaky.

—Flaky… perdón—siseaba el peli verde una y otra vez cuando comenzaron a caminar. La joven comenzó a pensar que Flippy aún se encontraba en mal estado.

.

.

.

En el despacho del alcalde todo estuvo muy tranquilo, hablaban del asunto que los mantenía preocupados pero cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, todos voltearon.

—Lumpy—dijo Sniffles levantándose de su asiento.

—Hijos de puta—gruño el peli azul entrando aun con el cuerpo débil—. ¿Qué quieren lograr dejándome inconsciente? ¿Qué Flaky muera? O ¿Qué Flippy se rinda ante Fliqpy?

—Ninguna de las dos—aseguró Mole suspirando, Lumpy era otro cuando se enojaba y eso él lo sabía bien.

— ¿Entonces?—Preguntó Lumpy, escuchando como respuesta, algo que lo dejó desconcertado.

.

.

.

Mientras que Flaky y Flippy llegaban a casa del psicólogo (de nuevo), para Lumpy todo estaba empeorando.

—Siéntate—dijo Flaky, dejó a Flippy en el sofá donde había estado acostado con anterioridad. De vuelta al principio

—Flaky… Quiero preguntarte algo…

La pelirroja se encontraba en la cocina preparando un té de manzanilla, pero pudo escuchar bien lo que el joven le dijo

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Me temes?

— ¿Temerte?—Preguntó con una taza en manos, saliendo de la cocina con una mirada confusa— ¿Te refieres…? ¿A que si yo te tengo miedo? — Él asintió viendo los cuadros una vez más mientras por su cabeza se atravesaba la idea de mantenerse en "control"— En realidad… a veces me haces pensar que debería…— los ojos amarillos la miraron de reojo— Pero no lo hago… eres mi amigo Flippy, y aunque eres un poco extraño en ocasiones desde que nos conocemos… eso no me da motivos para alejarme de ti como si fueras un virus…—. Iba a comentar algo sobre la primera vez que se vieron. Pero optó por dejarlo así

— ¿Y si fuera peor que un virus?... Uno que mata gente… ¿Me seguirías considerando, tu amigo?—preguntó un poco sudoroso.

Flaky calló, no deseaba contestar ya que probablemente lo decía por su anterior puesto en la armada estadounidense. Dejó el té en una mesita delante del sofá y se acercó al muchacho.

—Creo que la fiebre ya está regresando…—susurró tocando la frente de Flippy, éste la miraba con atención. No quería hacerle daño, pero lo deseaba tanto.

Tomó la muñeca de Flaky.

— ¿Flippy?

La jaló contra él de modo que ella terminara sentada en sus piernas completamente sonrojada. Para la pelirroja, todo eso se estaba volviendo muy extraño, ese no era su Flippy, el Flippy que ella conocía jamás la tomaría de ese modo ¿Qué diablos pasaba ahora?

— ¿Q-qué haces?—Preguntó nerviosa, las manos del veterano la rodearon por completo y su cara se acomodo en medio de sus pechos. Sin duda ese no era su Flippy ese era otro muy distinto, era eso, o el golpe contra el pavimento en su cabeza al desmallarse le había afectado a tal grado que se consideraba muy chingón para pensar que ella no haría nada al sentirlo entre sus pechos.

—Shh…quiero escuchar…—musitó atento a los latidos del corazón de Flaky, latidos que aumentaban al momento que juntaba su rostro al cuerpo de la débil muchacha—. Quédate quieta—ordenó cerrando los ojos.

Flaky no tuvo otra opción que obedecer, y aún sin saber el ¿Por qué? Flippy hacía tal acción, alzo su mirada observando el techo, sintiendo esas manos atraerla más a él. Cerró sus ojos esperando no desmayarse entre los brazos del peli verde…pero la suerte no estaba de su lado.

.

.

.

El día al fin llegó, los rayos del sol tocaron delicadamente el rostro de la peli roja asistente ¿Cuándo se había dormido?

—Auch…me duele, mi cadera—balbuceó dolida, cuando se levantó una corriente de miedo le cayó del cielo. Se levantó de la cama y caminó tambaleándose hacía un espejo, por algún motivo se sentía mal.

Se vio despertando de golpe con lo que se encontró, se observó al espejo y a sí misma, no había duda dio un fuerte grito cayendo al suelo desmallada. Y desnuda.

.

.

.

Petunia por su parte llegó con bien a su casa, el moretón había desaparecido gracias a la pomada que le había entregado ese tipo de cabello morado y por lo que sabía, Flaky ya estaba en casa

—Sólo espero que ya esté mejor—masculló conduciendo su coche.

No había tenido muchos problemas al hablar con Handy, una mentirilla piadosa junto con la voz del cansancio no le falló, se levantó sin despertarlo y salió de ahí después de prepararle el desayuno. Cuando le frustraba mentirle, pero en esos momentos era necesario hacerlo. Dio vuelta para adentrarse al estacionamiento del edificio.

Cuando apagó el motor, salió con su bolsa color ámbar en manos y con la de Flaky; esa niña, todo olvidaba.

— ¿No hay nadie o qué?—Se preguntó pasando por los pasillos del lugar. Lumpy, Flaky ni Flippy estaban ahí. Perfecto, se había levantado de la cama a lo tonto.

Siguió caminando esta llegar a su puesto de trabajo, dejó ambas bolsas en el suelo y prendió las luces revisando los mensajes que probablemente una personita floja debió haber atendido.

.

.

.

Flaky seguía adentro de la tina de agua, sus manos estaban abrazando sus piernas y sus ojos estaban protegidos por sus párpados, no podía creer lo que había hecho.

_«Cuando sintió unas palmadas en su rostro no tan fuertes, sus ojos azabaches veían al Flippy que se encontraba arriba de ella ocultando sus ojos con el cabello, ¿por qué el pecho del militar se contraía horriblemente a cada segundo? ¿Acaso lloraba?_

—_Flaky…— le murmuro con la voz cortada y limitada a ser escuchada únicamente por ella, el cuerpo de la muchacha no le respondía, se sentía débil y dudaba mucho que él usara una droga para tenerla así… no, esta vez eran sus emociones._

_Y dudas las que impedían cualquier movimiento de su cuerpo.»_

Flaky se sintió mal, se sintió sucia, como un animal en celo, como una cualquiera. No lo supo, pero al ocultar su amor por el militar después de ser molestada y ayudada incontables veces por él (más de veinte) administraba un inocultable deseo por saberse dominada por un verdadero hombre. No como su antiguo jefe, le dio más escalofríos pensar en ese inútil

Deshizo el abrazo que mantenían cautivas sus piernas y su mano derecha delineo su pierna izquierda; trataba de recordar más de aquella noche

Ya estaba hecho, cualquier cosa que haya pasado en esa habitación (y aquí vamos con lo peor, en la alcoba de su jefe, de Lumpy, de un buen hombre) ya no tenía un revés o una fórmula para revertirlo; un nudo se formó en su garganta, el estomago comenzaba a parecer una licuadora humana. Los dedos principales… tocaron el vello púbico dudando demasiado en lo que haría

_«— Flippy ¿Qué haces?…—Pregunto la atontada Flaky parpadeando una y otra vez negando lo que veía y sentía. Las manos de su mejor amigo vagaban por su abdomen y piernas, como si de alguna manera intentara no tener contacto con el pecho o la cara._

_El no le respondió, al contrario… se acercó más a ella con torpeza jamás vista en él (dudaba) como un muñeco eléctrico mal hecho y viejo, hundió su cara en el cuello de Flaky.» _

_**Y comenzó a sollozar**_

Los dedos de la pelirroja entraron en su propio cuerpo, y por más que los movía, su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar con aquellas acaricias vacías. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás abriendo los ojos, ahora lo recordaba. Saco sus dedos y apoyó la mano en la tina.

_«Después de haber lamido con ferocidad su cuello, bajo su cara sin dejar de besar lo que encontraba a su paso, hasta que llego a un sitio al que ningún otro hombre había llegado. La intimidad de Flaky, que aún se conservaba virgen_

— _¿Dulce o truco?—Preguntó él roncamente rozando aquella parte de su cuerpo, la más intima y privada de su ser con la punta de su nariz._

— _¿Q-qué?—»_

«Yo lo recordé en esos momentos…pero, esa pregunta ya me la había formulado antes, cuando nos conocimos…»suspiró, «creo que tengo una tendencia a meterme en problemas cuando él está cerca». Pensó envolviendo su cuerpo con una toalla blanca

Salió de la ducha y entro a su habitación dándose cuenta que varias cosas habían pasado desde que ese tipo entro a su casa tocándola… sus manos, sus manos… sus caricias llenas de poder… ¡No! Estaba siendo paranoica. ¡Ja! ¿Qué relación podrían tener Flippy y ese _hombre_?

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que se bastardo conocía a Flippy… Al momento se le ocurrió una idea. ¿Flippy conocía a ese sujeto? Sacudió la cabeza salpicando su habitación con el agua que chorreaba de su cabello. Mantuvo la cabeza baja, meditándolo

_«— Responde Flaky… responde—pidió el veterano bajando sus manos hasta tocar con delicadeza las plantas de los pies, esa acción no le causo gracia pero tampoco miedo o excitación._

—_T-Truco—respondió después de escucharlo más de tres veces. La espalda de Flippy se arqueó levemente como si lanzara una maldición al aire o a sí mismo. Se deshizo del sensual vestido con lentitud sin mirarla en ningún momento. La pelirroja sintió como sus pechos eran expuestos seguidos de su abdomen, el sexo y las piernas hasta escuchar como él aventaba la prenda, no se atrevía a mirar y saber que la ropa íntima seguía en su lugar no le ayudaba a calmarse._

— _¿Dulce o Truco?—, volvió a preguntarle con más rigor. Sus manos temblaban._

"_Truco"_

_¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué él bajaba sus bragas? ¡No! Eso no, Flippy la había besado entre sus piernas después de quitar aquel estorbo. Los dedos de los pies se altearon, y se aferraron a la sábana en el momento en el que ese hombre metió su lengua con ímpetu.»_

—Sigo sin entender el motivo de esa acción tan baja—gruño furiosa y sonrojada sabiendo bien que ella pudo haberse negado, más no lo hizo así que la culpa no era sólo de él. Y el nerviosismo llegó, lo vería en el trabajo…y… ¿Si él negaba lo que había pasado?

Ese maldito.

Se quitó la toalla dejando al descubierto todo su cuerpo, su templo. Que ya había sido alterado por dos idiotas, y ella lo había permitido, comportándose como una estúpida mocosa con los sesos cubiertos de jalea. Sus pechos habían sido manoseados por ese extraño y por Flippy, su entrepierna había sido víctima de aquello también… tal vez de forma distinta, pero había sido tocada sin el permiso necesario.

Una lágrima traicionera resbaló por su mejilla izquierda. Una lagrima cargada con impotencia, enojo, y frustración. Ya había conllevado demasiado.

_«La ágil lengua salió de su interior llevando consigo la esencia de esa virgen, una torcida sonrisa marco el rostro de Flippy; Pero Flaky estaba tan cerrada en la sensación del placer que no se percató de lo que vendría_

— _¿Dulce o Truco?—Ella respondió al borde de la locura_

—_Truco—gimió causando grandes destrozos a la cordura (o lo que quedaba de ella) de Flippy._

_Flippy se deshizo está vez de la ropa interior, primero el sostén dándose su tiempo de ver como ella cerraba los ojos arqueando su cuerpo entregándose a la pasión, sus mejillas sonrojadas y los suspiros saliendo de su boca se lo decían. Cuando dejó esa prenda en el piso, siguieron las bragas que se había manteniendo aun sus tobillos._

_«Basta Flippy, basta». Era una cobarde, sus labios estaban sellados y su lengua estaba seca como una vara cubierta de cemento de secado rápido.»_

Flaky abrochó la (estúpida) falda negra (había olvidado lavar sus pantalones, de nuevo, he allí su recompensa) y se miro al espejo enorme que tenía enfrente de ella y se dijo a sí misma que mataría a cualquier maldito que se atreviera a decirle algún piropo.

_«Flippy besaba aquellos labios que portaban su nombre horas después de __"secuestrarla"__ marcando con sus manos toda la figura de Flaky con las yemas de sus dedos_

— _¿Dulce o Truco? —, le musitó trazando una línea recta con su lengua desde el mentón de la pelirroja, hasta su frente_

—_T-truco._

_Él sonrió y dijo mientras bajaba por el abdomen de (nuevamente) Flaky abriendo sus –temblorosas- piernas lamiendo sus propios labios—: Yo quiero Dulce. _

_¿Qué más daba si usaba esa noche a Flaky, o sí? Después de todo el infierno ya estaba disponible para él desde el primer muerto en Vietnam. Ahora se dispondría a lamer esa virgen flor de cabellos rojos y ojos –en esos momentos- del mismo color, adoraba ese color y más en esos momentos.»_

La muchacha tomó dinero para el autobús, las llaves de su auto siempre las tenía en el bolso que olvidó en la cada del alcalde. Y lanzando una maldición al aire salió de la seguridad de su hogar

_«Los oídos de Flaky estaban llenos de sus propios gemidos y del sonido que hacía la lengua del militar. La sensación era increíble e insoportable, sus manos se sintieron tentadas a acariciar la melena verde para después empujarla más a su interior, pero eso no fue necesario, ya que él mismo tomó sus caderas y la acercó más a su boca, penetrándola con la lengua_

—_Ah… ¡Ah Flippy!—Exclamó ella al sentir el clímax por primera vez en su vida producto del placer oral directamente proporcionado por ese veterano. Lo escuchó, bebió del néctar que solo le pertenecía a él. Estaba tan cansada, que no pudo oír las palabras cuando él le susurro lo último que escucharía en esa noche. Antes de caer desmallada y de cierto modo, liberada.»_

¡Maldito sea Flippy! **Quien la toco, beso y probablemente abuso de ella mientras su única intención fue curarlo**

¡Maldito sea el alcalde! **Su estúpida fiesta fue la causante de aquello**

¡Maldito sea Lumpy! **Por prestarle le puto coche**

¡Maldita sea Petunia! **Por insistir tanto en esa fiesta que ni siquiera disfruto**

¡Y maldita sea su necesidad sexual y poco aguante! **Y por caer dormida en medio acto…**

Le pago al conductor del bus después de subir junto con una manada sentándose a lado de una mujer de cabellos lilas quien hablaba por el teléfono valiéndole caca quién la escuchara, Flaky sintió envidia

— ¡Sabes muy bien que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que harán!—Grito ella recibiendo un "Shh" por parte de una mujer atrás que chismeaba con la comadre de alado, ambas mujeres (Flaky y _Lammy_) las fulminaron con la mirada.

— ¡Cállense ustedes!—Exclamaron ambas volteándose con el fuego de la ira en sus ojos, las dos fodongas se paralizaron y Lammy se giró hacía Flaky después de que ambas recuperaran el color habitual de sus rostros, la pelirroja no se inmuto es más la miro de reojo amenazando con echársele encima si se atrevía a ofenderla.

—Gracias…—dijo antes de seguir con su conversación—. ¡Entonces que Lumpy se joda! ¡No voy a permitir que esa bola de retrasados sigan arruinando la vida de ese joven! ¡Y aunque se me oponga el mismo presidente de los estados unidos no pienso retractarme!—, Flaky parpadeo confundida ¿Acaso había dicho "Lumpy"?—; ¡entonces jódete también! ¡No me vengas con estupideces Pop! ¡Y más te vale quitarte la infantil idea de que en la militarizada Cub tendrá un mejor futuro!... ¿O "qué"?... ¡O yo misma te lo quito! ¡Y será con lujo de violencia!—Exclamó antes de colgar y meter con un fuerte gruñido su celular al bolso que parecía muy costoso, se apegó más al asiento de plástico azul y notó que Flaky la miraba—. ¿Qué?—, gruño.

—Nada…—contestó la pelirroja después de aferrarse a su bolso de tela de colores cuyo costo no pasó de los trece dólares. Pero no quitó su mirada de la peli lila.

—Si no es nada, deja de verme…o ¿será que eres lesbiana?

—Baja del bus—espetó Flaky, esa idiota se lo busco. Y con todo el estrés formulado en su interior…

— ¿Disculpa? No me digas… ¿Acaso acerté?

—Aparte de sorda. Estúpida, que bajes del maldito bus.

**Oh No**

— Puf—soltó Lammy con los labios cerrados antes de ponerse a reír como loca—. Así que estás en esos momentos en los que nadie debe verte o se muere—acertó después de respirar, el bus se detuvo en una luz roja—, pues créeme, cuando te digo que yo tampoco ando muy bien por mi trabajo y mi estúpido prometido.

Si no hubiera dicho prometido seguramente le pediría algún consejo.

—Hmp…—Flaky volteó la cabeza. Algunos pasajeros se bajaron después de hacer sonar el típico botón para avisar su salida del medio de transporte.

—Soy Lammy…bueno en realidad soy _Lacynda D'cTrullf_, pero odio ese nombre y a veces me es difícil pronunciarlo.

Flaky arqueó una ceja y asintió sonriendo.

—Yo pienso lo mismo, soy Flaky Starks.

— ¿En cerio ese es tu nombre?—Cuestionó sorprendida arqueó la piel de su frente hacía arriba formando unas cuantas marcas que desfiguraban su piel.

—Sí… mis padres tenían varios problemas mentales—suspiro lo último recordando las veces que fue ridiculizada por ese nombre tan curioso y algo ridículo—; al menos tu apodo es lindo.

—Gracias, pero honestamente me molesta no poder borrar el _Lacynda_ de mi acta de nacimiento—confesó suspirando del mismo modo que Flaky—. ¿Te apetece un café?

Lo pensó, seguramente Lumpy la ahorcaría en cuanto supiera que se había ido a otro lado en vez de la oficina, pero después contradijo ese pensamiento, ella lo ahorcaría a él por distintos motivos y no llegar a tiempo (esperando con fuerza que no la haya encontrado desnuda en su cama) a su casa como debió ser—: Esta bien.

—Me parece excelente—; aplaudió una vez emocionada, Flaky sonrió viendo como la avenida para su trabajo pasaba ante sus ojos como un destello de luz.

—Conozco un buen lugar.

Al momento de bajar del bus el hombre conductor hizo el piropo más odioso: "¡Cuidado con ese par!"

A lo que ambas respondieron con el dedo corazón gritando: **¡Vete a la mierda!**

Acciones nada adecuadas para una señorita, pero hasta la más refinada tiene sus momentos de coraje y actitud de "Nadie me toque porque si no me lo trueno"

—Así que no te agrada tu trabajo—dijo Lammy sentada enfrente de ella, ambas en una mesita pequeña con adornos de flores como mantel.

El café "The Rosal", era un excelente lugar para desayunar y pasar el rato, un ambiente de alegría y bienestar era el que gobernaba en esas instalaciones, había dejado de asistir ahí después de dejar su antiguo empleo, le daba malos recuerdos de su juventud, aunque todavía era joven.

Lo malo fue que el chico de cabellos negros y ojos rojos se había ido a Massachusetts, lo peor era que no recordaba el nombre de ese chico, el que le invitó un café en su primer día en Happy Tree y había sido amable con ella, ahora se arrepentía de no haber aceptado ser su pareja cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Al menos así no se estaría preocupando de perder su virginidad (o lo que quedara de ella) con ese extraño acosador. Ahora que lo pensaba, había pasado unos cuantos días desde aquella amenazadora carta y _él_ no había vuelto a aparecer.

«Mejor no lo invoco» pensó para después hablar—: Sí, pero en estos momentos podría pararme a preguntar a cuántas de estas personas les gustan sus empleos y apostar que máximo cinco dirán que sí—; bebió del capuchino dejando que el líquido quemara su paladar para alojarse en su estómago. Lammy hizo lo mismo con ese café con crema, no le gustaba lo elaborado por lo que algo común no le haría daño.

—Cuéntame como una de las que no les gusta trabajar—, rió secundada por Flaky—. ¿Sabes? Aquí entre nos, contraeré nupcias— susurro, Flaky alzo las cejas un poco sorprendida con la taza en los labios— Ajá… pero mi estúpido prometido ya comenzó a ponerse de _nena_—bufó torciendo la boca.

— ¿Te ha engañado?—. Lammy negó—. ¿Te ha golpeado?—Ella volvió a negar—; ¿pospuso la boda?

—No, déjame te cuento…—, tomó aire posando los codos arriba de la mesa juntando las manos, entrelazando los largos y blancos dedos—. Resulta, que mi _amado_ desea regresar a formar parte de la armada estadounidense, ¡Y el pendejo ya está retirado CON honores! Parece que en verdad busca un buen motivo para morir…

Flaky suspiro un—: Vaya—; eso de ser de la armada era en verdad extraordinario, algo le decía que su vida estaba destinada para seguir conociendo personas salidas CON honores de ese tipo de organizaciones tan importantes.

— ¡Sí! Y eso no es lo peor…

¿Había más?

— ¡Oye espera!… antes de que sigas… mencionaste a un tal Lumpy mientras charlabas en el móvil—. No podía ser coincidencia. Necesitaba saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas. ¿Hablaba del Lumpy que ella conocía? ¿O solo estaba volviéndose más paranoica de lo que estaba?

— ¡Ah! Sí, Lumpy… Aunque en realidad se llama…—; Flaky la interrumpió.

—Lucio Méndez McKril… ¿verdad?—, frunció el ceño. Lammy también.

— ¿Lo conoces?—, la pelirroja asintió—. Alto, cabello azul, ojos…

—Sí—asintió Flaky—, no creo que en Happy Tree haya dos idiotas con el seudónimo de "Lumpy"—. Bebió un poco más de su capuchino, sentía la garganta seca. En ese momento ambas pensaron algo en concreto.

—**Esta es una señal****—**

— Eso quiere decir que…

—… Ya tengo miedo—dijo Flaky suspirando por milésima vez en esa mañana. Lammy sonrió.

—Eso quiere decir que conoces a un tal Flippy…—. Flaky asintió temerosa y levemente sonrojada con la duda en frente. Y aunque Lammy no era tan estúpida como para no verlo, lo dejó pasar, lo sentimental entre ellos dos no tenía mucho que ver en lo que se acercaba—. Mmm creo que este no es el sitio para hablar sobre…— miro a las personas alrededor.

—Tienes razón…

— ¿Vamos a mi casa?

— Me parece bien—; sonrió levantándose seguida de Lammy. Flaky pagó y salió mientras pensaba en el peso del asunto en el que se metía.

«Algo sin duda, más grande que yo.»

Y así ambas mujeres que hasta el momento no tenían idea la una de la otra salieron del café pensando bien en lo que se estaban metiendo.

.

.

.

Lumpy seguía en la casa del alcalde, sin embargo no se molestó en intentar regresar al trabajo, ni en llamar a Petunia o a Flaky. Tenía mucho en qué pensar sobre todo después de aquella plática.

_«—__Lumpy, debes entender que habrá un momento en el que Flippy deberá enfrentar a Fliqpy sin… nuestra ayuda, y sin la tuya… si no confías en él ahora ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo harás cuando llegue el momento de demostrar su fortaleza? __—__ preguntó Mole acomodando sus lentes. Lumpy no dijo nada__—.__ Por eso mismo… creemos que es mejor… llevarnos a Flippy devuelta a la base militar__._

_Lumpy cayó de rodillas, no del todo por la noticia, sino porque sus pies ya no soportaban más, ni su peso; ni la presión._

—_Lo siento Lumpy__—__musitó Sniffles__—;__ Sneaky y Mouse Ka-Boom ya están en la búsqueda de Flippy, y en cuanto lo encuentren… __todos__ regresaremos a la base. Claro, todos, menos tú__.»_

Habían pasado algunas horas después de aquello y aún se sentía perturbado. Pensó en llamar a Flippy y advertirle pero después cayó en cuenta de dos cosas:

1.- Probablemente estaban haciendo lo mejor para el peli verde

2.- Le habían arrebatado el celular y su auto había sido tomado por Flaky. Podría correr pero lo alcanzarían con esa poca energía que tenía, eso sin contar el largo recorrido y el poco dinero que tenía en su bolsillo para pedir un taxi o un microbús.

—Estoy jodido—sentenció en un suspiro; se dejó caer en el piso y pego su mejilla a la alfombra azulada que cubría el suelo—, pero…supongo que.

.

.

.

Flaky y Lammy llegaron al departamento de ésta y The Mole en el centro de la ciudad Happy Tree, vaya que el gobierno a veces era muy amable con respecto a sus veteranos. El departamento tenía más cinco habitaciones, todo un paraíso.

—Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar—dijo Lammy abriendo la puerta de madera gruesa y bellos bordados alrededor como si de un margen para cuadernos se tratara.

— ¿Humilde?—Repitió Flaky sin creérselo, mirando todo alrededor como una niña anonada por un juguete que no mereciera en navidad. Se sentía muy, pero muy pequeña.

—Je, sí… aunque a mí no me guste mucho éste tipo de departamentos—confesó nerviosa, dejó su bolsa en el sofá rojo de miles de dólares frente al televisor de pantalla plana. Se deshizo de su saco y suspiro un largo—. Maldita sea… ¿Deseas algo de tomar Flaky?—Preguntó ya en un tono más tranquilo;

Flaky un poco nerviosa e indecisa si sentase o no dijo—: S-sí, m-muchas gracias.

Lammy fue a la cocina y de la lacena tomó dos vasos de vidrio con unas flores rosas grabadas con los tallos rodeando la parte inferior, jamás se imaginó que en medio de una crisis pudiera conocer a una chica que conociera al joven que inicio su rabieta sin saberlo; dejó los trastes en la mesa y se encaminó al refrigerador para sacar una jarra de plástico verde agua con un delicioso contenido, jugo de naranja.

_«Después de salir como fiera de la casa del alcalde tomó el auto, sabía que Mole no lo iba a utilizar más; al menos no para esos momentos ya que estaba muy cómodo con esa bola de idiotas. De haber sabido que de eso se trataba jamás habría ido con Mole_

"_¿Quieres volver a ver a nuestros amigos mi amor?" _

_Maldita sea, Mole jamás usaba ese tipo de seudónimos con ella; con esfuerzos la llamaba "Lammy" como para que de la nada la llamara "Mi amor", cuando estuvieran solos en casa ese malparido lo pagaría con __varias__ cosas… sin embargo lo importante en esos momentos era… _

_Evitar que Pop diera la orden final. Encontrar y Regresar al comandante Flippy a la base militar._

_Subió a un bus después de dejar sin gasolina el tanque, dejó el auto en un estacionamiento público (cuando escucho parpadear el medidor de gasolina) y se dispuso a ir a una gasolinera cercana, sin embargo paso algo con lo que no contó._

_A medio camino su celular sonó_

— _¿Sí?__—s__usurro tratando de no llamar la atención._

"_Hola Lammy, soy Pop" dijo una voz madura que creyó jamás volver a oír después de aquella ceremonia._

—_Pop, ¿qué es lo que quieres?__—__Preguntó algo irritada ya que aún no se le había quitado esa incomodidad contraída después de leer ese expediente y salir furiosa de esa mansión._

"_Sólo quería saludarte" _

_Lammy frunció el ceño._

—_No me vengas con estupideces__—__murmuro amenazante__—.__ ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres?_

"_Le dije a Mole que no te llevara porque sabía el mal __carácter__ que tienes al descubrir "crueldades", según tú, relacionados con veteranos jóvenes" aclaró con crueldad al saber el lazo tan diminuto y frágil que conectaba a la muchacha con esa guerra._

_Sólo un segundo y una bomba destruyo el pequeño refugio que su familia, sus padres y un primo, al igual que un par de vecinos quedaran reducidos a polvo; y ella… terminando por ser reclutada. Algo que nadie creería, pero en una guerra. Todo se vale, incluso arruinar infancias sustituyendo los video juegos o las muñecas. Por un rifle o un machete._

— _¡Crueldad, tu abuela!__—__Respondió de forma grosera, el bus se detuvo y una pasajera entró, no se percató de nada pero el asiento a su lado estaba libre._

"_Basta Lammy, no puedes interferir con asuntos del gobierno y lo sabes", trató de razonar pero la peli lavanda lo interrumpió._

— _¡Sabes muy bien que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que harán!_

_Una mujer le chito, esa idiota; se giro molesta y junto a su "acompañante" gritaron._

— _¡Cállense ustedes!—Exclamaron ambas, Lammy miro a una pelirroja a su lado y algo le dijo que esa muchacha estaba igual o más furiosa que ella._

—_Gracias…—dijo antes de escuchar algo más._

"_Lumpy ya lo ha entendido, ¿por qué tu no?" insistió recibiendo una tremenda negativa._

— _¡Entonces que Lumpy se joda!__—G__rito meditando bien que era obvio que el Lumpy no podría confiar__—.__ ¡No voy a permitir que esa bola de retrasados sigan arruinando la vida de ese joven! ¡Y aunque se me oponga el mismo presidente de los estados unidos no pienso retractarme!_

"_Que Dios te ayude, porque ninguno de nosotros lo hará…" incrustó él refiriéndose a Sneaky, Mouse Ka-Boom, Sniffles, The Mole, Lumpy y varios más cuyos nombres no recordaba "…Tampoco yo."_

— _¡Entonces jódete también!_

"_Lammy… te lo pido, reconsidera lo que…"_

— _¡No me vengas con estupideces Pop!__—__Y ahora que se le venía a la mente__—.__ ¡Y más te vale quitarte la infantil idea de que en la militarizada Cub tendrá un mejor futuro!…_

"_¿O qué?" comenzó a subir su tono._

— _¿O "qué"?... ¡O yo misma te lo quito! ¡Y será con lujo de violencia!—Exclamó antes de colgar.»_

Echó un poco de jugo en cada vaso y dejó la jarra en su lugar, giro su cuerpo y tomó ambos vasos para ofrecerle uno a Flaky

—Entonces, dime ¿Cómo conoces a Flippy?—Preguntó Lammy tratando de romper el hielo con la pregunta principal.

— ¿Y tú?—Esquivó Flaky astutamente, regresando la pregunta después de beber un poco del jugo, era muy delicioso ya le preguntaría después el lugar en donde lo compró.

—Perdona, pero para decírtelo necesito que me digas de dónde lo conoces tú y cómo conoces a Lumpy… no es por desconfiar pero…

—Entiendo—dijo—, lo haré y trataré de ser lo más breve posible…—Lammy asintió—. Mi primer encuentro con Flippy fue hace algunos años después de varios años de acoso por parte de antiguo jefe, una amiga mía me recomendó con uno de sus conocidos, el psicólogo Lumpy… Petunia tiene un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, no puede parar de limpiar conociéndolo por asares del destino—. Paró y aclaro su garganta formando una sonrisa— Bueno, ella me recomendó con Lumpy después de escuchar mi problema… mi estúpido y asqueroso jefe… y cuando yo lo fui a ver también, vi a Flippy con él… no sé porque estaba ahí; Mmm yo creo que por trabajo, aunque nos presentaron oficialmente al día siguiente, hemos sido compañeros de trabajo y al poco tiempo amigos desde entonces… varios años de amistad—; concluyó omitiendo con descaro una noche que se supone, debía ser inolvidable.

—Vaya, así que técnicamente eres…_amiga_ de Flippy—recitó Lammy con una sonrisa—. Flaky, no soy tonta… sé que entre ustedes dos hay algo escondido, pero mejor lo dejo así… por ahora lo mejor es encontrarlo— Se levantó siendo secundada por la pelirroja, sin embargo antes de que Flaky abriera la boca Lammy se marchó a su habitación.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Flaky… Como ya te dije antes, mi nombre es Lacynda D'cTrullf, soy originaria de Vietnam y también soy una veterana de la guerra que se desató ahí hace algunos años… te seré honesta; me da igual hace cuántos años pasó—; salió con una laptop grande color negro y la abrió apretando el botón de encendido; se sentó en el sofá invitando a Flaky a sentarse a su lado derecho.

—Entonces eres una veterana de la guerra—susurro, Lammy asintió escribiendo la contraseña que constaba de muchos números y los únicos que Flaky pudo detectar fueron: 9812… Tenía que tener tan mala memoria.

—Exacto…aunque fui una estratega en la guerra pero en un pelotón distinto al de todos **ellos**—. Windows abrió por completo dejando ver solo el papel tapiz de la pantalla; la Montaña Everest si mal no recordaba—, yo al igual que mi prometido llegamos a Happy Tree con la intensión de verme con antiguos colegas, o al menos eso me hizo creer ese imbécil… que idiota fui. El General que anteriormente fue nuestro superior llamó a Mole—pausó algo dudosa—. Ese es el seudónimo de mi prometido je. Ah, perdón, lo llamó y le pidió llegar a la ciudad con la clara intensión de aprisionar a Flippy y llevarlo de regreso a la base… y él eligió un mal momento para decírmelo…—suspiro—; en fin, el problema es qué para alguien como Flippy cuya capacidad deductiva es mayor que la de algunos de nosotros—. Abrió sus documentos.

Flaky no perdía la vista ni el hilo de lo que veía y escuchaba.

—… No es normal que tantos veteranos se reúnan en un solo lugar así como así… sobre todo porque anteriormente a personas como _él_ se les otorga vigilancia continua, claramente sospecharía; por lo que Sniffles lo cubrió… una sencilla reunión y una distracción de su parte…—Pausó y miró a Flaky—. Me pregunto si tuviste algo que ver con esa _distracción_—sonrió burlona.

—N-no es lo que crees—dijo nerviosa

—Bueno supongo que no me incumbe, pero, ahora necesito ayuda en cualquier ámbito y supongo que tú tienes puntos por conocerle ya ¿verdad?

—Pero yo no sé dónde está, además…—; se detuvo con rapidez ya que por poco decía sobre su **acosador** quién probablemente no estaría nada contento por su desaparición. Le entró el miedo, no deseaba dormir en su departamento.

—Tú también tienes tus propios problemas—adivino abriendo una capeta entre tantas. Flaky entendió que esa chica no bromeaba y de verdad había sido una estratega en la guerra, sin embargo a pesar de ello se veía tranquila como cualquier otra persona normal; algo de aquello le dio mala espina—. Lo entiendo, pero hago esto porque he visto el historial de Flippy, y no es conveniente que intenten aprisionarlo, las secuelas podrían aparecer y de nuevo… algo terrible podría pasar.

— ¿Qué tipo de secuelas?

—Espera…—, se levantó con todo y laptop y entró de nuevo a su habitación—. Ven.

Cuando Flaky entró vio a la mujer en un escritorio con una impresora a lado de su laptop, al parecer mando un archivo a imprimir.

—No importa si no tienes tiempo, quiero que leas esto; es importante ya que las _piezas_ comenzaron a moverse.

Por _piezas_ entendió que se refería a Lumpy, al alcalde y a los otros que no conocía, asintió antes de que la impresora terminara con la cuarta hoja y tomara otra. Lammy buscó entre un cajón del escritorio y sacó un folder con dibujos típicos de Disney como las princesas y alguno que otro traste con ojos y boca. Para cuando la impresora terminó de imprimir, la décima hoja Lammy habló.

—No le des esto a nadie y mucho menos lo dejes donde cualquiera pueda leerlo—. Tomó una pluma apuntando algo en el interior del folder antes de meter todas impresiones y entregarlo a Flaky—, te he apuntado mi número personal de celular, si vez a Flippy, escóndelo contigo.

Genial, dijo las palabras _mágicas._ Flaky tembló para tomar el folder entre sus manos.

Lo siguiente le pasó fue tan rápido que Flaky ni siquiera lo sintió pasar. Lammy la despidió con un beso en la mejilla, le dijo una vez más que no se le olvidara llamarla por si algo sucedía para después acompañarla hasta una parada de autobús. Se sentó al final viendo a tres personas ahí sentadas además del chofer, no pudo más; abrió el folder y notó el sello del país arriba de la primera página, mientras que abajo estaba lo que parecía ser un historial.

**Nombre: Flippy**

**Foto****: **_(El rostro de Flippy era de un niño delgado y muy apagado, el cabello estaba demasiado corto y algunas heridas se notaban en aquella fotografía de blanco y negro; vestía con una playera vieja que al parecer era gris)_

Por algún motivo esa fotografía le dio un escalofrío. Un tope pasó y al intentar de no soltar las hojas, las arrugó.

— Maldición— Bufó antes de seguir leyendo.

**Edad: 12 años**

**Familiares: Ninguno / Fallecidos**

**Alergias: El Maní **

Flaky sorprendida soltó una risita; vaya eso era algo no sabía qué ambos compartían.

**Información: **

**Los expedientes fueron calcinados, sin embargo no pude evitar hacer un informe acerca de lo que ocurrió mientras comenzaba su terapia. El paciente llamado: Flippy**

**Contiene una poderosa ira casi incontrolable. Por ese motivo es mejor que permanezca sedado...**

.

.

.

Lammy cerró su puerta una vez llegando a casa; no podía evitar hacer lo que haría pero no se encontraba muy segura por lo que abrió de nuevo su laptop e ingresó a una página donde escribió:

"**Starks Flaky"**

.

.

.

Flaky llegó a casa algo aturdida, no podía sacarse ese nombre de la cabeza; incluso se acostó valiéndole una mierda si ese **individuo** se atrevía a entrar a sus aposentos—: Nguyen Smyrnov Felipe—susurro antes de caer dormida con la ropa puesta.

**~Fin de Capítulo~**

* * *

_**¡LISTO!** He terminado de modificar el fic y lo he hecho lo más rápido que he podido; lamento si me he tardado. El capítulo seis aún está a la mitad pero estoy trabajando en él así que les pido MUCHA pero MUCHA más paciencia T.T._

_**JA NE!**_


	7. 6- Movimientos Estratégicos

•

* * *

—**6—**

Movimientos Estratégicos

La puerta del departamento de Lammy se abrió dejando que un poco de luz del corredor iluminara el oscuro interior que no tardo en desaparecer cuando un hombre cuyo cuerpo no era robusta o delgada entraba con tranquilidad dando un gran respiro, sin embargo se le notaba cansado y con la cabeza baja, rozando el piso con la planta de los pies se adentró cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Cielos—; murmuro agobiado, los ojos le pesaban y aunque no se notara, ambos ojos estaban dolidos; el hombre de cabellos morados se quito los lentes oscuros con sus manos temblorosas cubiertas por unos guantes de piel negros. Realmente estaba cansado y no solo físicamente, sino también, mentalmente.

_«Cuando Lammy salió furiosa azotando la puerta causándole una grieta a la enorme puerta desde el pomo hacía arriba, casi tocando el borde; Sniffles suspiro bajando la cabeza tocando su frente con los dos dedos índices: "Que mal carácter tiene" _

_Mole cerró sus párpados, se acomodó sus lentes y masculló: "No sé por qué me encanta que haga eso"_

_Sniffles miró al hombre estupefacto, sin duda comenzó a pensar que Mole era un verdadero demente.»_

_Ellos_ ya habían acordado el punto de reunión y la hora; solo faltaba el _invitado_ de honor para poder terminar lo que hace tiempo debió ser terminado. Flippy debía ser entregado al ejército sin protesta alguna. Y aunque la idea de una pronta recuperación para su amigo no acababa de convencerlo del todo no podría negarse ante los mandamases del ejército estadounidense. Y lo peor era que Lammy también lo sabía, y seguía desafiando las órdenes.

—Mole—habló la única mujer que podía ponerlo nervioso, y en secreto; bastante temeroso en ocasiones

—Dime.

—Debemos hablar—dijo—. Y quiero que me seas honesto—. Se levantó del sofá en el que había estado antes con Flaky. The Mole suspiro y se dispuso a escuchar. Porque si de algo sabía de Lammy era que si no la dejabas hablar, enloquecía más de lo que ya estaba.

.

.

.

Por otra parte Flaky seguía durmiendo en sí, un poco cómoda cama; respirando de forma tranquila una y otra vez, olvidando por completo que existía alguien con el seudónimo de "Lammy" quién le había contado algunas cosas acerca de ella y su estúpido prometido; y también, que un tipo (pervertido) llamado Flippy había desaparecido y tenía al ejército estadounidense en busca de sus huellas.

No deseaba pensar en nada. Ni es Lammy, o Lumpy o ese tan Nguyen Smyrnov Felipe, o como se llame. No, ya basta, eso ya debía acabar.

Los problemas debían ser alejados, por su salud física, y mental.

El reloj de manecillas seguía sonando y las respiraciones de Flaky seguían como si nada; como si ningún problema o estrés hubiese perturbado su vida en mucho tiempo. Aunque la verdad era todo lo contrarío, no estaba tranquila en ningún sentido, pero por esa noche y para su salud física, decidió imaginar que sí.

Solo diecisiete minutos, y sintió la brisa nocturna colarse por su ventana. Ella nunca la dejó abierta.

Los ojos femeninos se abrieron lentamente al momento de sentir el viento en su espalda puesto que su cuerpo estaba en dirección a la pared y ambos pies estaban juntos dándole a entender que no se había movido mucho desde que se acostó. Movió la mano izquierda la cual se salvaba del peso de su cuerpo y por un error de movimiento las hojas que Lammy le había dado cayeron al suelo esparciéndose por el suelo haciendo que Flaky soltara una ronca maldición.

Las hojas podían esperar, ella solo quería seguir durmiendo.

Una corriente repentina golpeó las cortinas al par que un par de zapatos aterrizaban en el suelo con suavidad, una que no permito que el sonido de la intrusión llegara a oídos de la dueña del departamento. Quién seguía dándole la espalda ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo. El sol había caído pero al intruso le pareció que no había cosa más brillante que el dulce rojo del cabello esparcido por la cama.

El tipo que estaba ya adentro de la habitación de aquella llamada Flaky Starks se dispuso a caminar hacía las cortinas y cerrar la ventana con delicadeza, sin embargo esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte. La pelirroja se dio cuenta, ella volteó sin despegar su cuerpo de la cama y después hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho. Gritar

Flaky se cayó de la cama para después intentar incorporarse, ponerse firme y sacar a ese bastardo de su casa no sin antes marcar en la jeta de ese extraño, que a ella no le gustaba que entraran a su casa sin permiso. Tomó el reloj a sus espaldas y se dispuso a mirar a ese hombre vestido de negro, fornido y con una clara intensión en su cara; matar y robar.

¿Será el _visitante nocturno_? No, el _visitante nocturno_ no era tan estúpido ni tan descuidado para hacer tanto ruido para despertarla. Ni tan cobarde para sacar un arma; al parecer era una magnum, pero no descifró el calibre. Era de cañón pequeño y al parecer muy práctico. Un vulgar ladrón. Se decepcionó, y mucho.

—Salga de mi casa—ordenó al ver que a ese hombre le temblaban las manos al apuntarle, tal vez podría utilizar eso a su favor, caminó hacia la derecha de modo que la cama no estorbara y con el reloj en la mano, pudiera atacar y sacarlo por la ventana. Podría decir a la policía que fue en defensa personal y en parte no estaría mintiendo—. Le estoy diciendo que salga de mi casa.

Un disparo resonó en esa habitación, una ventana rota y un ladrón menos en el mundo muerto por una bala en la espalda y otra en el cráneo. Él dejó la magnum y cayó de rodillas

Flaky soltó el reloj dejando escapar de sus labios un gemido de sorpresa, y horror; miró el agujero que había dejado la bala del cráneo, no lo supo al momento, pero el arma de fuego que intervino en una gran oportunidad de Flaky de ir al cielo; había sido un francotirador.

Ella palideció. El aire le faltó, el cuerpo le tembló y la garganta se le secó.

Para después, caer azotando su cuerpo contra el suelo frío y a la vez reconfortante; un muerto en su alcoba y lo único que podía hacer ella era desmallarse; si que era una heroína admirable.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la calle, en el edificio de alado justamente a lado de la habitación de Flaky, un ojo azabache se separó del lente y bajó el arma dejando caer algunos mechones verdes. Parpadeó y los ojos parecieron teñírsele de rojo.

—Te encontré—musitó sonriendo levemente. Una sonrisa tan perversa y sensual que no le costaría nada conquistar a una mujer con ella—. Creo que _ambos_ sufren de cierto retraso mental, nunca se dieron cuenta que vivían en el mismo edificio. Pero qué puedo esperar del cadete con síndrome de masoquismo y de una secretaria con varios problemas en los sesos.

Sacó un teléfono celular y marcó un número: 911.

"_Emergencias. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" _preguntó una operadora al otro lado de la línea. Al parecer una activa que acababa de llegar al trabajo

—D-disculpe la m-molestia—dijo el hombre cambiando el tono de forma sorprendente a uno más liviano y asustado—. Pe-pero he visto a un sujeto meterse en u-una casa vecina…

"_Entiendo, por favor, deme la dirección"_

—C-como usted diga…—. La sonrisa se engrandeció.

Sin embargo se borró al ver a otra sombra caminar por la habitación de la pelirroja. Ese imbécil, ya se le había olvidado lo mucho que odiaba cuando él hacia eso. Entrometerse en su camino.

"_¿Sigue ahí?" _Preguntó la mujer. Él reaccionó y comenzó a dar la dirección que ya desde hace mucho tiempo había estado frecuentando y vigilando.

Sr. Tigre iba a estar muy complacido cuando supiera que las fichas de "El Rey" y "La Reina" ya estaban moviéndose. Pero esos "Alfiles" y "Torres" estaban siendo un problema. Entonces, una leve imagen de una mujer de cabellos lilas apareció en su mente. ¡No!

Ella ya no era NADA de él.

Con pesadez se levantó de la silla y comenzó a recoger todo su equipo.

.

.

.

Lammy y The mole seguían sentados en el sofá de la sala. Ambos con la laptop de Lammy en una mesita pequeña con un diminuto vidrio encima. El cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras y ni uno ni otro se dignaban a hablar.

—Disculpa—. Fue Mole el primero en hablar ya que él sabía que su prometida no lo haría a menos de que él aceptara una estupidez.

—Cállate—ordenó—, sé qué no es del todo tu culpa—, pausó por unos segundos indecisa de continuar con sus palabras cargadas de molestia; respiró lentamente alejando aquello de la cabeza de nuevo—; pero eso, no quiere decir que te perdone.

Tecleó algunas veces hasta que un correo llegó a su bandeja personal del correo que el ejército le había asignado para cualquier cosa. Por lo que supo que el mensaje no sería del sastre que hacía su vestido de bodas.

Dudosa, lo abrió.

**«Ella no es nada suyo.**

**Se los diré por última vez.**

**Basta ya.»**

No tenía remitente; pero ambos sabían quién era.

— ¿Cuántos están tras Flippy, Mole?

—No lo sé—contestó secamente—. Sniffles, ese par de idiotas y yo.

—En ese caso tenemos un cuarteto de idiotas en una idiota situación ¡¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejan vivir tranquilo?!—. Cerró la laptop brutalmente y la dejó a un lado al par de que se levantaba para irse furiosamente y cerrar la puerta de la habitación donde ambos dormían y ponerle seguro.

Mole sabía que en esos momentos no debía siquiera pensar en tocar la puerta.

.

.

.

Flaky comenzó a despertar por ruidos inusuales de personas, al parecer eran producto de la televisión a unos cuantos metros de ella. No recordaba haberla encendido.

Sólo una mirada alrededor bastó para saber que no era su casa. Sólo una mirada bastó para decirle que no estaba en un lugar seguro o conocido. No estaba en un buen lugar ni con una buena persona y eso llegó a su cabeza apenas escuchó la voz del presente.

—No creí que también fueran tras de ti, discúlpame—dijo una voz que la pelirroja conocía mejor que cualquier otra, intentó hablar pero cayó en cuenta de que una mascada estaba tapando su cavidad bucal. Las manos estaban amarradas de lado a lado en la cabecera de la cama de madera y de colchón viejo, sin embargo, antes de qué ella pudiera rezar pidiendo ayuda, se dio cuenta de qué sus pies estaban (curiosamente) libres.

«Es él, es él…, el que me ha estado acosando, lo sé.» Flaky se removió de su lugar cuando notó que el tipo se paró de la silla de donde estaba sentado. Le daba la espalda ya que al parecer estaba muy entretenido con la televisión. Un show de marionetas, uno el cual no veía desde los doce.

—Disculpa Flaky, pero debo mantenerte aquí—le susurro cambiándole de canal. Vio el siete y las noticias con Amelia McGarden hicieron su presentación—. Al menos esta noche.

"—_En otras noticias, una residente local desapareció a mitades de la noche después de recibir una inesperada visita—dijo la mujer al otro lado de la pantalla—, al parecer fue secuestrada después del intento de robo de su propia casa. Jacqueline no tiene la historia. Adelante Jacqueline. _

—_Gracias Amelia—dijo una mujer de traje negro, corbata oscura y un micrófono, Flaky sabía en dónde estaban; ella había cruzado esa calle millones de veces en auto y a veces, caminando—. Hace algunos momentos la policía de Happy Tree recibió una llamada anónima reportando un robo a casa-habitación en el edificio de San Bernardo. Donde poco después los oficiales entraron sigilosamente para ver el interior de la habitación encontrando el cuerpo de un hombre asesinado por dos balas, una en el pecho y otra en la cabeza, por lo visto…_

_Una explosión destruyó la parte de arriba del edificio, justamente donde estaba la habitación de Flaky._

—_Oh por Dios—grito la reportera—. La habitación acaba de explotar. ¡Cielos!" _

Flaky pasó saliva pesadamente por su garganta mientras sus ojos se abrían de golpe, antes de ahogar un grito suplicante al borde de las lágrimas en el pañuelo, unas llenas de dolor al ver su trabajo, su vida y su templo donde muchas veces rió, gritó y bailó hasta el cansancio; ser destruido con un simple toque y sin la menor compasión. No lo entendía, no entendía el por qué alguien le haría tanto daño.

Los ojos azabaches la miraron de reojo. Furiosos, dolorosos y muy llenos de venganzas silenciosas y maldiciones selladas en su garganta. Él no deseaba que eso le pasara a ella; no a ella. Las opciones terminaban, y el tiempo se agotaba lentamente como si se tratara de un reloj de arena. No podía llamar a Lumpy, sabía que él también estaría siendo vigilado en custodia de ellos, no recordó haber recibido algún mensaje de su parte por lo que dedujo que aún estaba en la mansión del alcalde Sniffles. Mole y Lammy probablemente estarían igual. Sneaky y Mouse probablemente estaban en dirección a donde seguramente pensaban que estaba él. Y ese bastardo…seguramente estaba riéndose a sus espaldas.

**«Espero que sepas, que esto amerita muerte.» **Le dijo Fliqpy completamente invadido por la ira. Flippy suspiro sintiendo un leve dolor en la cabeza. Oh no. Debía contenerse.

«Cierra el pico. Para ti, todo amerita muerte. ¿Acaso no puedes callarte?». Sus parpados temblaron, encorvó un poco la espalda—. Joder—murmuro sosteniendo su frente, inhalando y exhalando lentamente

**«Tranquilo, sólo bromeaba…—**le dijo en un tono de susurro. Flippy sintió el aliento de Fliqpy en su cuello**—. Pero, que esto te quede claro. Ni se te ocurra apartarla de mí. Al menos… ¡Je!...Hasta que me aburra de ella.» **

—Maldito seas—gruño. Estuvo a punto de ceder, el dolor punzante en sus sienes le era insoportable, el cansancio mental era inagotable y ni qué decir del esfuerzo físico.

Flaky seguía llorando y sollozando; en ocasiones ahogaba sus gritos en la funda, la cual ya estaba húmeda por la saliva desesperada. Sentía la mucosa nasal bajar lentamente por los orificios de la nariz, el calor inundar toda su cara y la furia invadir su mente. Se removió completamente entregada a la ira. Tanto que no prestó atención a la batalla mental a la que se sometía Flippy.

Un grave error.

— ¡¿Quieres callarte ya?!—Le grito con una voz irreconocible y gruesa; Flaky por obvias razones se sintió furiosa y osada con tal pregunta que más una pregunta, fue una orden. Alzó la cabeza y aún ahogando las palabras, dijo que _la_ _callara él_. Esto enfureció a Flippy, y muy en el fondo. También a Fliqpy—. ¿Así que te crees valiente?

Apagó el televisor. Y se giró lentamente hacia la chica. Ella no lo había reconocido a la primera ya que aparte de su voz, la ropa no ayudaba mucho además de la situación; Flippy era un experto en el camuflaje por lo que poniéndose una sudadera gris amplia con un gorro que cubría toda su cabeza y un pans azul marino enorme, evitaba ser descubierto por la pelirroja. Él en verdad no planeaba hacerle daño, pero su paciencia ya estaba al tope y ella parecía no entender las consecuencias de sus estúpidas agallas.

—Dime, ¿te crees valiente?—Repitió peligrosamente. Una arrogante sonrisa se apoderó del rostro del veterano—. No me sorprende qué no te das cuenta de que yo sé lo que en verdad piensas ahora—, soltó una pequeña carcajada—. Fingiendo ser valiente para convencerme que no me tienes miedo cuando saber que en la realidad es todo lo contrario.

Flaky miró el cómo volvía a darle la espalda. Gimió dando a entender que deseaba hablar. Y gritarle unas cuantas cosas. Entonces no supo si fue imaginación suya o realmente estaba enloqueciendo; pero le pareció que el ambiente se hizo más pesado. Como si ese tipo fuese un imán de problemas y desgracias.

**« ¡Ahora! ¡Hazlo ahora!»** Le grito Fliqpy al oído. Flippy se encorvó de nuevo sintiendo la punzada en su cabeza. No, aún no.

—Flaky, en estos momentos una parte muy molesta de mi me implora torturarte, antes de matarte de mil y una formas—gruñó—. Pero no deseo hacerlo…—suspiro aliviando su cuerpo y mente—. Te lo advierto. No hagas que me arrepienta.

Él agacho su cabeza procurando que el gorro tapara completamente su cara y caminó hacía una puerta de madera gastada a un lado del televisor para abrirla e irse. Azotando la puerta. Escuchó los gemidos que bien podrían ser gritos de calidad perfectos para una que otra película de terror o suspenso. Pero contuvo las ganas de abrir la puerta, quitarse la ropa y quitarle a ella la suya.

¡Diablos! Necesitaba calmarse. Pero no podía. Por más que se esforzaba no lograba contener esas fantasías realmente pornográficas. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la sangre de la virginidad de Flaky rodeando su glande al momento de una fuerte embestida llena de lujuria mientras la escucha gritar de dolor y placer. Necesitaba sentir sus pechos sudorosos moverse al compás de los movimientos de caderas. Necesitaba hacerla sentir que era él quien tenía el control y que sólo él podía poseer su cuerpo de todas las formas posibles.

Sin embargo; no había momento, ni para Flaky, ni para su placer propio.

Primero, necesitaba deshacerse de esa bola de bastardos que deseaban verlo tras una puerta de metal forzado en un cuarto acolchonado vistiendo harapos y una camisa de fuerza. Primero muerto. Y no tenía la urgencia de morir en esos momentos, no, aún tenía mucho que hacer. Y ser él y no Fliqpy quién desvirgara a Flaky era una de ellas.

Cielos, cuanto se contuvo al taparla con una sábana e irse completamente excitado. Bien pudo abrirle las piernas y desahogarse un poco. Pero la pelirroja aún era virgen además de que ella no se merecía una violación; ninguna persona se lo merecía; y si algo había aprendido en Vietnam. Es qué nada duele más que ser violentado sexualmente por la persona en la que más confías en el momento en el que menos esperas.

_«—Si no quieres que mate a…—. El primer nombre no llegó a su cabeza; nunca lo hacía, pero a esas alturas ya no le importaba—. Sneaky y a su pequeño hermano…será mejor que cooperes. Las mujeres están muertas y las niñas están con esos imbéciles de "alto rango". No tengo de otra, he pasado más de dos años sin sexo; un niño como tú, supongo que de algo servirá…_

— _¡Deja a mi hermano en paz!—Grito una voz que ahora estaba distorsionada en su cabeza. Pero algo le decía, que aquella persona era un verdadero hermano». _

Las peludas manos llenas de callos regresaron a su cabeza. Y unas ganas inmensas de vomitar llegaron a su organismo al compás de una ola de furia e impotencia. Sí bien un tipo común que juega futbol americano podía hacerse de las chicas que gustara, usarlas y después largarse; lamentablemente él no podía estar ni cerca de estar con una mujer íntimamente sin recordar aquel suceso que contribuyó al nacimiento de Fliqpy. Y lo peor. Es que fue _él _quien mato al bastardo, antes de que quisiera hacerle daño a aquel que intervino y despertó a los demás. Que también vieron cómo el niño solitario y tímido; destrozaba sanguinariamente a ese sujeto.

Regresando al asunto de la asistente de Lumpy. No sabía si él era de confianza para Flaky, una parte de él lo dudaba increíblemente; la otra aún no tenía nada dicho puesto que como dicen: ‹La esperanza muere al último›. Pero mejor no se hacía de conclusiones antes de tiempo.

_«Flippy llegó a una departamento completamente agitado. Había corrido demasiado y sus pulmones le palpitaban tanto que parecían bailar zamba en su interior._

_Le había costado mucho dejar a Flaky desnuda en la casa de Lumpy. Pero él lo sabía, el alcalde Sniffles no iba a dejarlo salir._

_¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Pero lo intuía_

_Cuando abrió la puerta y entró con desgano pensó que debía irse; y no lo pensó demasiado. Se cambió de ropa de forma rápida, se lanzó hacía su armario y sacó un pans junto con una playera negra y una sudadera enorme con un ventajoso gorro. Por suerte, aún era de noche y aparte de las cámaras de seguridad y los empleados de la recepción, nadie se daría cuenta que saldría._

_Cuando bajó y salió del elevador vio a su derecha a un chico que lo miraba atento. El gorro aún no cubría su cara pero debía ponérsela antes de salir. Se acercó al chico de cabellos negros y ojos cafés para pedirle una cosa._

—_Quiero preguntar algo._

— _¿Qué es?—Preguntó con desdén y sin poner mucha atención. Flippy creyó que tenía algo en la cara porque ese tipo no dejaba de verla embobado_

—_Mañana haré un viaje a Nueva York, y necesitaba saber si aún estando fuera debo pagar el alquiler._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo estará afuera?—Preguntó ya más interesado._

—_Probablemente unas semanas—. Entrecerró los ojos un poco, ese chico lo ponía nervioso, de cierto modo._

—_Bueno, tratándose de unas semanas el edificio detendrá todos los servicios para que no tenga que pagar, sin embargo debe hacer una llamada antes de quince días avisando sobre su llegada o sobre algún motivo por el cual nosotros debamos seguir manteniendo su departamento como ocupado._

—_Bien, lo entiendo. Saldré esta mañana así que supongo que hice bien al avisarle—sonrió un poco dejando que el cabello verde cayera en su cara._

—_S-sí, supongo._

—_Le agradezco la información—dijo antes de caminar hacia la salida y pasar por la puerta de vidrio. Genial. No podía poner nerviosa a una mujer pelirroja y soltera, pero si a un niño que probablemente no pasaba de los 21 años._

_Maldijo de nuevo su suerte.»_

Pegó su espalda a la pared haciendo eco en la habitación vacía de aquel vecindario abandonado. No encontró otro lugar mejor para quedarse, pero…

Suspiro. Entonces, puso en duda su propio juicio. Necesitaba hacer una llamada telefónica.

.

.

.

En el humilde hogar del alcalde un helicóptero pedía permiso de aterrizar. Una vez concedido, el transporte quedó en el lugar asignado hasta que las hélices se mantuvieran quietas y el motor se apagara para que la puerta se abriera y Sniffles pudiera acercarse.

Del helicóptero salieron dos hombres, uno más robusto y grande que el otro; ambos de cabellos verdes y ojos azabaches.

— ¡Hola Sniffles!—Saludaron los dos hombres en tiempos diferentes, el más chico menos animado que el robusto

—Sneaky, Mouse Ka-Boom—dijo el peli azul complacido de verlos—. Pasen.

.

.

.

Flaky no se dio cuenta, pero cayó a manos del sueño en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo. Ya no estaba amarrada en ningún lado, de hecho estaba en el suelo; en el frío y húmedo pasto verde. Al parecer era un patio.

—Q-que f-fue…—susurraba mareada. Se giró completamente pasando todo su peso a la espalda dejando descansar al brazo y a la pierna derecha. Sus manos estaban libres y sus pies ya no temblaban por el miedo. ¿Acaso en verdad la dejó ir?

Con demasiada lentitud y pesadez se levantó del suelo y bostezó. Su cuello le dolía y sus parpados le pesaban, si estuviese en su cama dormiría más.

— ¡No me interesa!

Flaky cerró los ojos fuertemente al darse cuenta que jamás podría regresar a su antiguo departamento, a su antiguo refugio. A su…

— ¡Quiero que encuentren a mi amiga! ¡La quiero de regreso!

Los ojos rojos se abrieron de golpe, ¿quién interrumpía su momento de desahogo? Sin duda patearía a la persona que estaba haciendo mucho ruido. Tan rápido como la luz del sol logró cegarla por un momento regresó a la realidad de dónde estaba.

— ¿Giggles?

.

.

.

Lammy abrió su laptop. Encontró a Mole acostado en el sillón sin ninguna manta y sin ningún inicio de que se haya lavado la cara o se haya quitado los zapatos antes de dormir. Lo cual le pareció algo malo. Pero bien merecido.

_Un nuevo mensaje._

—Ahora, ¿en qué diablos piensas?—Murmuro demasiado estresada la peli violeta cuando vio las letras.

"**El Hielo es su salida.**

**El calor del café será su guardián.**

**El Rubí ya no peligra.**

**La fuerza de ambos Osos la respaldan.**

**La locura comienza a volver.**

**¿La sientes respirándote en el cuello?"**

_Locura_. Vaya palabra para un conjunto de líneas sin sentido.

Tomó una de las tantas hojas de papel esparcidas por la elegante mesita enfrente del sillón y comenzó a anotar. Rompió la hoja a la mitad y la hizo bola en su puño. Cerró de nuevo la laptop lentamente. ¿Qué diablos quería decir con ello?, ida y con esa pregunta en la cabeza; se vistió casualmente. Sólo una persona podría descifrar algo así.

—Lumpy.

.

.

.

Cuando Sniffles condujo a los dos hombres adentro de la mansión, ambos peli verdes se sorprendieron y a la vez se alegraron por ver a una persona ahí.

— ¡Splendid!—Gritaron cuando el joven de cabellos azulados les sonrió con una felicidad (increíblemente) heroica.

—A sí que tú también estás aquí—bramó Sneaky un poco sorprendido sin dejar de mirar al _hermano mellizo_ de otro veterano que todos en esa habitación conocían y querían tanto como a Splendid; Splendont. El mencionado suspiró alegrándose de no ver a ese idiota pelirrojo que gustaba de copiar sus heroicas poses.

Aun estaba molesto porque los demás le hayan dicho que ambos se parecían. Él era de cabello azul, le gustaba el color azul, y a ese idiota de pelos rojos le encantaba el rojo, por eso a él nunca le costó trabajo tomar un arma de fuego o un arma blanca.

—Sí, y no tardará en llegar Splendont—interrumpió Mole llegando con el móvil en manos. Splendid gruñó molesto.

—Ah, cómo sea—se dijo Splendid tranquilizándose—. ¿A qué se debe esta _simpática e inesperada _reunión?

—Debemos capturar a Flippy y llevarlo a la base militar de Nueva York—dijo Sniffles poniéndose serio—. Al parecer, al mandamás comenzó a parecerle muy extraño que no haya _usado _a Fliqpy para nada.

—E-eso es…—interrumpió un hombre con un semblante mejor y más lleno de energía, sin embargo aún se sentía cansado. Aquella dosis parecía más bien un veneno.

—Lumpy, vaya así que has podido regresar al mundo de los vivos—dijo Sneaky antes de recibir una mirada fulminante del psicólogo.

—Dile eso a Sniffles—repudió—, Flippy no ha "utilizado" a Fliqpy…—. Con sus manos simulo unas comillas en el aire—. Porque ha podido con él.

—Eso es lo que tú crees—repeló el alcalde.

— ¿Lo que yo creo? ¡Lo que sé!

—Vamos Lumpy, no debes alterarte—interrumpió Sneaky—, Flippy estará bien ¿no, Sniffles?—Miró al hombre que sólo se limitaba a mirar—, ¿Sniffles?

.

.

.

Flippy se encontraba en la misma habitación en la que había dejado que Flaky durmiera cómodamente la noche anterior mientras la vigilaba de cerca. Esperando a que fuese casi imposible un despertar para llevarla con esa amiga suya de la que tanto hablaba por teléfono. Le había costado un tanto conseguir su dirección pero, ya lo había logrado; jamás había amado a las computadoras o al internet como en esos momentos.

No podía creer la suerte con la que Flaky y él contaban, se supone que sólo le haría una visita antes de irse a otro estado, tal vez a otro país; pero nunca pensó en encontrarse con el trabajo de ese imbécil que era el único que podía hacerle frente a Fliqpy y no morir en el intento, es más, una pelea entre ambos podría ser más peligrosa de lo que podía imaginarse.

Recuerda que sacó a Flaky de ahí y se apresuró en llevarla hacia abajo puesto que los elevadores tenían cámaras de seguridad.

— ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?—Se cuestionó pensativo con la televisión prendida en un canal para niños.

**«Seguro alguien que desea vernos fuera del camino». **Le respondió su única compañía.

—Pero no lo entiendo.

**«No puedes ser tan estúpido ¿o sí?»**

.

.

.

Flaky se levantó con pesadez del suelo dándose cuenta que su ropa estaba más que mojada desde su espalda hasta las piernas. Miró a su alrededor y notó que estaba en un vecindario de personas con altos niveles económicos; las casas hermosas con más de dos pisos y jardines que harían llorar a cualquiera como ella.

Caminó unos cuantos metros tambaleándose hasta caer de rodillas. La puerta que supuso que era la trasera se abrió.

— ¡Flaky!

—G-Giggles—susurro la pelirroja viendo como su amiga de la preparatoria se apresuraba para auxiliarle. No deseaba causar molestias, pero tampoco deseaba quedarse sola vagando por las calles de Happy Tree. Sí, seguían estando en Happy Tree, porque Giggles no vivía en otro estado y lo sabía porque más de una vez al mes pedía que la visitara. Por lo que más vergüenza le dio presentare así ante esa mujer de cabellos rosas.

—No lo puedo creer, en las noticias…

—Ya deberías saber que normalmente son basura—respondió amargamente la pelirroja caminando apoyada en Giggles, su cuerpo se había entumecido.

.

.

.

En la base militar estadounidense varios hombres estaban reunidos con un solo tema del cual hablar.

— ¿Han jaqueado las computadoras?

—Eso no es posible, no sin que alguien se diera cuenta.

—Debe ser un error.

—No, no es un error—respondió un hombre al fondo—, han entrado al sistema y han tomado archivos confidenciales; ¿ha llegado el veterano?

—No señor, aún está oculto en Happy Tree.

— ¡Sabía que dejarlo libre era un error! ¡Vean lo que ocurrió! ¡Ahora la sociedad peligra!—Gritaba un hombre lejano.

— ¡Basta! ¡Cállense ya!

—Señor, creo que esto se está saliendo de nuestras manos.

— ¡Tonterías!—Expuso brutamente—, quiero a ese veterano ya. No quiero que Mr. Tigre lo encuentre antes.

— ¡Él está muerto!

—No, no lo está.

.

.

.

El hombre de cabellos verdes que no era precisamente Fliqpy se sentó en su cama antes de encontrar una nota sobre su escritorio a lado de su lecho.

"**Estás tardándote, lo quiero ya"**

—Que impaciente Mr. Tigre.

Suspiró antes de levantarse y tomar su encendedor para quemar la carta en el lavamanos del baño de la habitación de hotel donde se hospedaba, un hotel dos estrellas, nadie lo buscaría ahí. De hecho, nadie podría buscarlo si él estaba muerto, muerto para la armada estadounidense, muerto para sus antiguos colegas y muerto para **ella**. Entrecerró sus ojos algo incómodo, abrió la llave del agua dejando que ésta se llevara las cenizas de la carta y salió del baño para dormir un poco. Lo necesitaba.

**~Fin de Capítulo~**

* * *

_Aquí está el tan esperado capítulo seis, no sé si haya quedado como lo esperaban pero necesitaba poner todo esto ya que como ven las fuerzas estadounidenses están moviéndose al igual que el no-muerto comandante Tigre._

_Cómo siempre aquí en donde agradezco toda su paciencia y el hecho de que estén siguiendo esta historia que espero yo no tarde en concluir._

_Les mando un abrazo y un helado napolitano._

_**JA NE!**_


	8. 7- Fantasmas del Pasado

•

* * *

—**7—**

Fantasmas del Pasado

Al día siguiente, cuando Flaky despertó se dio cuenta que efectivamente su casa ya no existía, y posiblemente ella tampoco; y si lo hacía, sería entre los _desaparecidos_ con su foto oficial (la cual odio por no ser tan fotogénica cómo lo deseó en un tiempo) una y otra vez anunciándose en la televisión por cinco segundos para dar a entender que ella estaba en manos de algún secuestrador. Lo cual no era así.

—Flaky, te traje el desayuno—avisó Giggles entrando a la habitación de huéspedes con una bandeja de metal repleta de alimentos sanos, tales como: un plátano, cereal integral con leche de soya y un vaso con jugo de naranja y betabel; Flaky no se dio cuenta de qué era un jugo hibrido (naranja-betabel) hasta que lo bebió.

Giggles le había propuesto ir con la policía para poder declarar su bienestar y no preocupar a la población (la cuál Flaky cree una hipócrita sin remedio por cuestiones éticas diversas). Pero la pelirroja decidió no hacerlo, personas estaban tras ella y probablemente la creían muerta con la explosión, por lo que no era tan idiota como para poder decir que después de salir de la casa de su amiga aclamando que estaba viva después de un atentado así la mantendría a salvo. No lo haría, no después de haber sido salvada técnicamente por la persona que en un principio le proclamo la guerra; además, la policía jamás estuvo entre sus mejores opciones para llamar en caso de un peligro al asecho (de ser así habría llamado a los números de emergencia que ofrecían desde la primera visita inesperada de aquel hombre) y menos en esos momentos cuando habían sido tan inútiles como para no descifrar que había algo más en esa explosión a parte de un "posible" ex novio psicópata que se llevó todo por lo que había trabajado; ahora que lo piensa, probablemente se habían quedado con la hipótesis de un secuestro por parte del psicópata. Lo único que agradecía era que no contaba con una mascota a la cual pudiera llorarle.

—Te agradezco mucho el jugo—musitó Flaky turbada viendo el vaso vacío.

—No es gran cosa—dijo Giggles sonriendo apenada.

—Para mí, sí es gran cosa—dijo triste la pelirroja, la mujer de piel más pálida bajo la mirada dejando la sonrisa.

—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

—Me gustaría…creerte—susurro sin aumentar sus ánimos.

— ¡Vamos Flaky, no seas pesimista!—Gritó la chica de melena rosada feliz. Cosa que a Flaky no le pareció correcto.

— ¿Qué no sea pesimista? ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?—Murmuró bastante ofendida—. Quemaron mi casa, mi vida peligró más de una vez y sólo Dios sabe si en verdad soy yo la que peligra y no alguien cercano a mí, ¡y me pides que sonría!—Exclamó Flaky molesta posando una vez más su gran nivel en ironía; pero no estaba molesta con Giggles, sino con el rumbo que había tomado su vida desde que dejó la casa de sus padres. En la infancia, nunca se imaginó así, nunca se imaginó con los días amargos y grises sino con un gran trabajo, con una gran casa y con grandes amigos.

—Perdona, ehm, voy a bajar, si quieres algo más sólo llámame.

Giggles salió con la bandeja dejándole a Flaky el vaso de cristal haciéndole ver en él, que lo último que ambicionaba en la infancia también estaba desapareciendo; y esta vez no podía culpar a nadie. Ni siquiera a ella misma puesto que también era víctima de la situación.

—Mierda—gruñó cerrando con más fuerza sus manos alrededor del vaso pegándolo a su pecho. Nunca había extrañado tanto a sus progenitores como en esos momentos. Deseaba sentir los brazos de mami y el mentón de papi sobre su cabeza. Lamentablemente ambos estaban tan lejos de ella y tan lejos de recibirla con un abrazo en caso de verle de nuevo la cara, que detestó aún más su situación.

.

.

.

La mansión del alcalde estaba sumida en el silencio total. La sala del hombre de anteojos estaba poblada por los invitados del dueño, los sirvientes habían sido enviados a casa por todo ese día así que no tendrían que ser interrumpidos por nada ni por nadie puesto que los teléfonos también habían sido técnicamente arrancados. Sniffles, The Mole, Mouse Ka-Pow, Sneaky, Splendid, Splendont (recién llegado de Panamá) y Lumpy; todos reunidos y sentados en el gran comedor, uno seguido de otro en el orden antes mencionado.

— ¿Y bien, han contactado de nuevo a la base?—Preguntó Lumpy serio y sin negarlo, bastante harto. Aún tenía la ropa que había llevado en la fiesta y su piel le rogaba por una ducha.

—Lo hemos intentado, pero las llamadas no entran—informó Sniffles pensativo.

—Eres el _genio _entre todos nosotros y no lo sabes—ofendió el psicólogo. Sniffles frunció el ceño—. Entonces señoritas—mostró de nuevo su yo ofensivo-irónico—, si ya acabaron de jugar a los soldaditos, quiero irme a casa.

—No lo hagas Lumpy—dijo Mole con las manos sobre la mesa de madera.

—Demasiado valor tienes para intentar detenerme cuando le pediste a la psicópata de tu prometida inyectarme un sedante más poderoso del que necesitaba—espetó furiosamente el hombre de cabello azul al de cabello morado—, y dejarme idiotizado por varias horas.

—Lumpy esto es serio—interrumpió Sneaky—, te pido que lo entiendas.

—Esto se puso serio cuando todos ustedes tomaron la estúpida decisión de atrapar a Flippy cuando al fin se había mantenido al margen; si quieren desatar la ira de su alter ego y de él mismo debido a sus idioteces, será problema suyo—contraatacó firmemente levantándose de la silla haciendo que ésta emitiera un sonido chillante—. No mío.

— ¿Estás seguro que no será problema tuyo?—Preguntó Mouse Ka-Boom desafiante nuevamente, usando su tono natal, el francés. Lumpy lo miró seriamente.

—Estoy más seguro—escupió con veneno—. Todo estaba bien hasta que llegaron a Happy Tree, y si Fliqpy despierta otra vez no será más que culpa suya—espetó—; imbéciles.

Nadie habló después de eso, si alguien podía hacerlos pedazos en un combate verbal era Lumpy. Y no tenían posibilidad si él se encontraba molesto, y lo peor era que lo sabían. En fin, dejaron que se fuera, dejaron que Lumpy cerrara la puerta con un fiero golpe, dejaron que tomara un auto y dejaron que éste se marchara.

— ¿En verdad teníamos que dejarlo ir, Sniffles?—Preguntó Sneaky sin mirarlo.

—Sí, era necesario—se limitó a decir fríamente viendo hacia el frente no hacía un lado donde estaba la puerta que había tomado el psicólogo para irse—, nuestra prioridad, es Fliqpy.

.

.

.

Flaky se desplazaba por un pequeño mercado con una bolsa con tomates y zanahorias dentro; miraba con atención los precios y las frutas en ofertas. Después de hablar nuevamente con Giggles ofreciéndole una disculpa silenciosa entre palabra y palabra; pidió hacer las compras para ayudar en la casa y no quedarse de perezosa; no se había enterado, pero sus amigos Giggles y Cuddles ya tenían tiempo estando juntos y ella, estaba embarazada; otra cosa que no conocía era que había sido técnicamente ella la que había unido a ese par; él la buscaba y ella también la había buscado en su antigua casa antes de renunciar con el maldito de su exjefe (la única que lo sabía era Petunia quién poco después le dijo a Giggles y a Cuddles pidiendo que no contaran que se conocían; ¿por qué Petunia pidió eso? Nadie lo sabía, pero funcionó para darle una enorme sorpresa a la pelirroja), ambos se encontraron y ¡bum! Y después de todo, Flaky supo que algo bueno le ofrecía la vida. Iba a ser "tía" (bueno, le encantaba creer eso ya que Giggles le había ofrecido ser la madrina del bebé). Se sentía feliz, se sentía tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado; de hecho, ahora todo lo demás era su pasado. Su presente, era ahora, su presente era ella disfrutando de una caminata por el Norte de Happy Tree y olvidarse del Sur donde antes habitó.

«Jitomates, lechuga, papas, ¿qué más me falta?». Cuanto lamentaba no haber hecho una lista con todo lo que debía comprar para no tener que esforzar su cabeza hasta niveles impermisibles.

Fue entonces cuando tropezó con una persona, ésta la miró pero Flaky no prestó atención; ella sólo se disculpó y siguió su camino tratando de recordar algo; azúcar, melón, ¡Ba! ¡Ya lo recordaría después! Sí, eso haría; se aferró a su bolsa con las compras apenas realizadas y emprendió camino hacia casa de Giggles sin prestar atención a la presencia que se ocultaba atrás de ella a una distancia muy favorable, sonreía.

.

.

.

Flippy por su parte empacaba algunas cosas que se había dispuesto a comprar a mitades de la noche en un establecimiento de 24 horas de un barrio de mala muerte donde ni las cámaras o los policías no eran bien recibidos. Dos pantalones, ambos de mezclilla y ya usados, dos playeras, una roja y otra blanca junto con una sudadera bastante grande y unos tenis blancos. Era hora de ser _invisible _ante todo. Pero dar a entender que no había salido del país.

Si en verdad trataba con el ejército estadounidense, debía mantenerse al margen de forma impecable de lo contrario no tardaría en ser atrapado.

.

.

.

Lumpy, se instaló en un hotel donde pagó con una tarjeta de débito que encontró en el auto deportivo de Splendont. Una noche, necesitaba una tremenda ducha la cual no tardó en darse, puesto que la ansiedad era más fuerte que el _después_. Mandó su ropa a la lavandería del hotel y permaneció en bata blanca hasta que se la llevaron doblada y perfumada. Se vistió sólo con la ropa interior, el pantalón y la camisa.

—Esto es una locura.

Vaya palabras para un psicólogo cuya vida había pasado alrededor de los dementes y a todos ellos los había logrado salvar; la tal Lammy se agregaba a la Lista de los Dementes sin Salvación y a la Lista Negra sin duda. Juró por sus pantuflas de alce azulados que si la volvía a ver, le rompería el maldito cuello.

Llamarón a la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos homicidas; terminó de amarrar las agujetas de sus zapatos negros, se levantó lentamente, se giró en dirección a la puerta y la miró curiosamente. No había pedido nada y tampoco esperaba nada. Cuanto maldijo el no tener una revolver en sus manos. Carraspeó la garganta y se mantuvo a distancia de la puerta.

— ¿Quién es?

—Soy yo.

— ¿Russell?—Preguntó anonado. «No puede ser, Russell debería estar…»

— ¿Podrías abrir la puerta? Tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar—pidió muy amable, como Lumpy lo recordaba.

«…Muerto», pasó saliva con pesadez y murmuró—: No…tú…

Sí en verdad estaba vivo; seguramente era porque se había aliado con un enemigo quién pudiera darle la oportunidad de seguir estando en el mundo de la mortalidad. Y seguramente aquella persona había decidido que él no debía estar vivo; aunque…era Russell, su viejo amigo y casi hermano de quién hablaba… ¡No! No debía confiarse, él debía estar muerto, bien muerto; no podía ser posible que ese pirata desquiciado esté vivo después de recibir un balazo por la espalda en aquel lugar.

Camino, paso por paso; hasta llegar al pomo. Donde su temblorosa mano; abrió la puerta.

—Hola, Lumpy—escuchó antes de sentir el cañón de una magnum especial 357 en la frente—. ¿Te alegra verme, querido amigo?

Russell, un hombre de la misma estatura de Lumpy, 1.90. Cabello azul más claro que el de su ex compañero, demasiado largo y piel un poco más bronceada, ojos azules extremadamente livianos y con un garfio en vez de mano izquierda. Mirada seria y con una cicatriz atravesando verticalmente su ojo derecho donde anteriormente se había encontrado el parche que Lumpy aguardaba como recuerdo del _difunto _en un cajón del escritorio de su oficina; parche que al parecer, ya no necesitaba, después de todo, el ojo derecho parecía estar más que bien.

—En realidad…—musitó viendo detalladamente la curvatura en los labios del hombre que lo amenazaba con un revolver—, sí.

.

.

.

Al sur de la ciudad de Happy Tree se encontraba una estación de policía donde un joven de apariencia inocente, cabello azul y ojos azabache entraba con calma y sin una pizca de parecer violentado como la mayoría de las personas que entraban y salían.

—Buenos días—dijo en un tono blando y extranjero al llegar a un escritorio al inicio del área—, ehm, disculpe.

El oficial que atendía un teléfono y lo ignoraba soltó un gruñido antes de colgar bruscamente—: ¿Qué quiere?

—Necesito un informe.

— ¿Así? ¿De qué tipo?

El chico sacó de su pantalón de vestir negro una cartera de piel negra para abrirla ante el oficial con sobrepeso.

—Es confidencial.

El hombre calvo tomó la cartera y vio algo que lo dejó sorprendido.

—Tengo que hacer u-una llamada.

—Claro, esperaré—respondió muy confiado aún viendo que el hombre marcaba rápidamente un número que supuso; era de sus superiores.

—Una persona quiere información especial señor, ¿disculpe? ¿Su nombre?…_Agente Especial de la GKP Kenneth Lowell,_ señor—dijo el hombre al sujeto del otro lado de la línea—. Sí, entiendo, sí.

El chico de ojos negros cambió su mirada a una más seria. El oficial colgó.

—Sígame señor Lowell.

—Preferiría que me llamase _Truffles…_oficial—comentó como si hablase con un viejo amigo. El agente siempre se caracterizo por ser muy amable y social.

El hombre no dijo nada, solo asintió, se levantó con algo de dificultad de la silla con cuatro ruedas y fue seguido por Truffles hasta el inicio de un solitario pasillo al fondo.

— ¿Qué es precisamente lo que desea saber?

—Necesito que me dé informes sobre las últimas muertes ocurridas en la ciudad a partir de los últimos tres años sin excepción, ya hayan sido por asesinado, accidentes, o suicidios.

—Está bien.

.

.

.

Flippy bajó del quinto autobús que tomaba desde que dejó a Flaky en la casa de esa amiga suya. Escapar, nunca estuvo entre sus más desesperados planes, pero si deseaba que su vida y la de la pelirroja regresaran a la normalidad a la que ambos estaban acostumbrados, no le quedaba de otra. Fliqpy y él nunca de los nunca habían hecho una tregua y menos en una situación parecida, pero lo que ocurría le quitaba tanta libertad que su alter ego no dudó en aceptar su anonimato (que Flippy había propuesto) hasta que encontraran al responsable de aquella alteración.

Pero, en verdad le preocupaba más que Fliqpy accediera tan fácil a mantenerse quieto a los desgraciados que lo perseguían y estaban dispuestos a matar a cualquier persona cercana a él.

«No tiene sentido, el ejército no mataría de ese modo tan llamativo sólo para atraparme»; arrastró su maleta hasta que vio un teléfono público de monedas. Tenía varias ya que no solía gastarse el dinero a desmedida una vez que recibía su salario. Sólo para lo básico, como planeaba hacerlo en esos momentos; pero en verdad necesitaba la llamada que probablemente registrarían. No había de otra, necesitaba ya.

.

.

.

—Aquí tiene señor—dijo el hombre policía a Truffles quién sentado bebía un poco de café pensando en qué deberían cambiar de marca puesto que esa estaba muy concentrada—. Los informes que pidió.

—Le agradezco—dijo sin dejar de pensar en el fuerte sabor del café—, por favor, déjeme solo.

Una vez que el hombre salió él se levantó para poner seguro a la puerta y de ese modo asegurarse de qué nadie entraría sin su permiso; como un loco se puso a desordenar papel por papel, folder tras folder; ya fuera del color que fuera, eran abiertos y saqueados rápidamente.

—No, no, no, no—decía tras pasar uno que otro papel con fotografías en blanco y negro de personas muertas, con los ojos cerrados y semblantes horribles debido a la causa de muerte distinta de cada uno; desde balazos en la cabeza hasta suicidios con pastillas.

Entonces abrió un folder azul; ahí estaba la foto que buscaba.

—Aquí estás, _Nutty_—habló secamente viendo la foto de un chico aún más joven que él de nombre: **Nereo Hammill **fue una vez su nombre, más sus compañeros lo llamaban _Nutty_, Nereos ya habían muchos. Y aunque la fotografía no lo mostrará sabía que el cabello del difunto solía ser verde y acomodado de forma alocada. Truffles suspiro antes de arrojar los demás folders al suelo y dejar los papeles que había encontrado en el mismo folder en el que venían para después agacharse y seguir revolviendo y aventando papeles _inservibles_.

¿Qué era lo qué buscaba?

A las personas que habían tenido el trabajo de vigilar a ese tal Flippy desde que dejó la base militar. Nutty, un soldado de encubierto adicto al azúcar y otros tres más. El ejército había puesto a esos soldados de rango medio que ni Lumpy ni el loco de doble personalidad conocían; todos en cubierto para poder vigilarlos a ambos y asegurarse de que Lumpy no fuese su cómplice en algún _movimiento_; por un momento, todo estuvo bien. Los reportes presentaban normalidad de la monótona vida del psicólogo y del _guardaespaldas_, hasta que esos informes dejaron de llegar un noviembre; uno tras otro.

El último en mandar un informe fue **Tristán** **Dunne **alias _Toothy;_ un dos de noviembre y fue acerca de las constantes salidas de un hombre de cabellos verdes con un parentesco increíble con Flippy de un edificio bastante cercano a la casa de Lumpy, esto fue preocupante ya que Flippy estaba hospedado en un edificio algo lejano de la residencia del veterano según el primer informe de Nutty; aunque el soldado Toothy no había confirmado nada sobre la persona que seguía desde que la vio antes de desaparecer.

Oh, y al parecer no estaba desaparecido, sino muerto.

—Toothy—susurro viendo el rostro, ¿por qué nadie notificó al ejército que esos hombres eran soldados aún activos?

Faltaba uno. Se levantó y dejó el folder en la mesa antes de seguir buscando.

—Cro-Marmot—. O mejor dicho: **Xavier Salvin. **El muy friolento y callado hombre que de rara vez fracasaba en una misión.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era algo no autorizado por sus superiores, pero debía hacerse; lo que había llevado a el ejército estadounidense a pedir el regreso de Flippy fue eso mismo, la desaparición de los soldados y la sospecha del asesinato a manos de Fliqpy, pero él sabía que no había sido el alter ego del veterano, sino alguien más; Flippy sabía que lo estaban vigilando y lo había aceptado por lo que no tendría ningún caso matar a sus compañeros, no, Flippy no era estúpido y por lo que sabía ese psicólogo tampoco lo era, además de que Lumpy lo mantenía controlado. Su hipótesis se hizo más notable cuando se encontraba revisando algunos documentos del ejército con referencia a una serie de asesinatos de veteranos cercanos en Happy Tree después de confirmase la llegada de Flippy a esa ciudad; curiosamente la mayoría de esos veteranos tenían un antecedente en común, El General _Maldito _Tigre.

A excepción de los veteranos Sneaky, Mouse Ka-Pow, Lumpy, Sniffles, The Mole y Flippy; aquellos que tuvieron que ver con la misión especial de ir a por el general traidor Tigre para tomarlo en custodia y entregarlo a la armada americana para interrogarlo. Desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Según el informe que compartieron con un soldado de rango menor (y también desaparecido) McDonell, Lumpy y The Mole fue lo mismo. Un encuentro entre Fliqpy y Mr. Tigre, un encuentro en el que el ganador fue el alter ego sanguinario. Pero lo que le hizo dudar acerca de eso fue la verdadera muerte de ese traidor; según el informe, ambos cayeron por una cascada, una de la cual sólo Flippy salió sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido con heridas superficiales de gravedad. ¿Dónde estaba el cuerpo de Tigre?

Además; esa infiltración casi indetectable (de no ser por uno de los soldados técnicos que estaba a cargo de cuidar la información) que les robó por completo el aliento a los generales; no podía ser una coincidencia. No podía ser una coincidencia que aquellos soldados desaparecieran poco después de que las computadoras fueran saqueadas, no era coincidencia que la _Gran Mesa Redonda _decidiera que Flippy debiera regresar para ser interrogado precisamente sobre esas desapariciones.

Y tampoco podía ser coincidencia que _fantasmas _(gravados en cámaras de seguridad en el edificio donde vivía Flippy; llamó para pedir los vídeos dando los datos personales que debía dejar y el correo electrónico al que debían mandar las grabaciones de las fechas que Truffles pidió) estuvieran deambulando por toda la ciudad; curiosamente éstos no se esforzaban por mantenerse ocultos, al contrario, parecían saludar a las cámaras cada vez que pasaban cerca de ellas.

No podía dejar abolida la suposición de que ese desertor siguiera vivo; y por obvias razones, estuviera tras Flippy.

— ¿Dónde estás?—Murmuró algo inquieto. Sacó otro folder y lo dejó en la mesa. Era casi un crimen ponerse a investigar de ese modo por su cuenta sin avisar al ejército que hablaba en su nombre para encajar las piezas (y sabía que era arriesgado también ya que no sabía quién estaba con Tigre y quién no, posiblemente las personas que trabajaba con él ya sabían de su movimiento personalizado) que necesitaba. Pero era necesario.

Se levantó notando el entumecimiento de los músculos. Al menos algo sí sabía, y era que sí encontraba a Flippy, podría dar con Mr. Tigre y tendría el juicio del que se escapó años atrás.

.

.

.

El celular de The Mole sonó, una, dos y tres veces; sin embargo el hombre no contestó. Seguro era Lammy y no tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Sniffles, Splendid y Sneaky habían seguido con su búsqueda de pistas acerca de Flippy; Mouse Ka-Boom y Splendont habían salido a tomar aire. Él, él sólo deseaba quedarse ahí pensando en solitario.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y meditó de nuevo lo que Lumpy había afirmado y pensó en la posibilidad de qué era verdad.

Cuando escuchó a Flippy por primera vez en muchos años después de no hacerlo, supo que no había pasado nada con su otro yo. Pero sí Fliqpy en verdad no había tenido ningún movimiento, ¿por qué los llamaron para que lo atraparan?

Entonces el sonido de su celular le pareció molesto, tanto que lo tomó y contestó—: ¿Quién?

"_Mole, soy Flippy"._

—No es posible—. Casi se dio un golpe en la frente a puño cerrado a sí mismo cuando se percató que estuvo a punto de dejar esa llamada en el olvido—. ¿Dónde estás?

"_Perdona si deseo ocultarte eso"._

—Supongo que no importa—, Mole lo sabía, sólo debían rastrear el teléfono de donde estaba llamando—, me alegra que hayas llamado.

"_Te lo agradezco, y…"_—suspiró—, "_no te ofendas pero no era contigo con quien realmente deseaba hablar"._

—Vaya eso sí no me lo esperaba.

"_¿Dónde está Lumpy? ¿Está con ustedes no es así?"_

The Mole arqueó una ceja un poco confundido y a la vez preocupado.

— ¿Acaso no lo has llamado desde su casa?

"_Casa, celular, trabajo e incluso le pregunte a su segunda secretaria; no lo encuentro"._

— ¿Y la primera secretaria, lo sabe?

"_Ella, tampoco lo sabe"_

¿Flippy le mentía? ¿Por qué dudó mucho cuando le preguntó sobre la primera secretaría de Lumpy?

—Dime Flippy, ¿cómo ha estado Fliqpy?—Bueno, no le importaba.

"_Ah, ha estado bien"_—dijo en un tono demasiado irónico—, _"gracias a que el ejército decidió encarcelarlo decidió brincar de alegría ¿no te has dado cuenta?_

—Sólo tienes que decir que no se lo tomó bien—dijo abruptamente.

"_Escucha, quiero que me dejen en paz; Fliqpy no ha hecho nada que yo no sepa ya"._

— ¿Quieres decir que…?—Se alarmó.

"_Además de coger con unas cuentas mujeres en las noches cuando yo creo dormir. Nada más"._

Eso fue como un chorro de agua fría totalmente inesperada a la cara.

—No tenías que darme ese detalle—susurro sonrojado.

"_Tenía que hacerlo, no creas que me es fácil asimilar que mi alter ego disfruta del sexo mientras yo me pudro en la angustia de que ustedes me regresen a la base"._

—Cambiando de tema. Lumpy dejó la mansión de Sniffles desde hace algunos minutos.

"_¿De qué estás…?"_

La puerta explotó.

— ¡¿Qué diablos?!

.

.

.

— ¡Mole! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Mole, contesta, Mole!—Gritaba Flippy sin importarle que las personas que pasaba alrededor lo miraran.

"_¡Flippy, no regreses a la ciudad, vete! ¡Hay más de uno al rededor!"_

— ¿Qué dices?—Gruñó desesperado con las pupilas dilatadas, de nuevo otro disparo—. ¡Mole!

"_¡Ahhh!"_—. Un disparo, y después, nada. El teléfono de Mole fue destruido con un segundo balazo y Flippy sólo podía quedarse ahí. Quiero y sin mucho qué decir además de:

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Joder! ¡Mierda!—Y después de un menú de obscenidades más, colgó brutalmente el teléfono y tomó su maleta antes de correr hacía ningún lugar.

Si algo le había enseñado la guerra de Vietnam era que una vez que todo empezaba y las piezas negras o blancas empezaban a moverse, todo debía quedar en _Jaque Mate_ para terminar, es decir: Todos los enemigos debían morir; todos, para así asegurarte de que no habría nada más que hacer además de dormir y rogar perdón a Dios por asesinar sin compasión o duda para sobrevivir.

Ahora que lo pensaba. No recordaba mucho de lo que fue antes de ser usurpado por Fliqpy. Cosa que lo ponía aún más tenso ya que su pasado nublado comenzaba a parecerle necesaria. Tanto que le molestaba de sobremanera.

.

.

.

Flaky caminaba por los alrededores; dejó todo en la mesa de la cocina y salió nuevamente. Giggles salió a ver a una vecina antes de dejarle una nota diciéndole a ella donde iba, y ver televisión dejó de importarle desde que los reporteros y demás calaña hablaban sobre asesinatos y las tragedias del mundo. Así que salir a la calle era una solución aceptable.

—Disculpe, señorita—llamó una mujer de edad avanzada, pequeña y encorvada.

—Sí, dígame—; se volteó y miró a la mujer de ojos verdes y cabello blanco.

— ¿No es acaso la desaparecida que anuncian por la televisión y radio?

Mierda. No, ahora que estaba en paz no iba a regresar a su antigua vida. De hecho, pensaba en comprar un periódico y ver lo que podía conseguir para trabajar. Los papeles que anunciaban su nombre y demás podrían esperar. Flaky Starks estaba muerta, Flaky _a secas _comenzaba de nuevo y por todos los cielos que no iba a volver.

—No, se equivoca—dijo fríamente inflando un poco el pecho alejándose, seguida por la mujer.

—Pero es igual, ojos, cabello e incluso su nombre.

Flaky detuvo su caminata y miró de nuevo a la anciana.

— ¿Sabe mi nombre?

—Starks Flaky, ¿no es así?—La anciana rió con ganas, unas tan perturbadoras que la pelirroja frunció el ceño sintiendo un malestar en su estómago.

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

La anciana sonrió y rió con más fuerza; Flaky comenzó a pensar que esa anciana no era normal, o al menos una que suela coser y tejer para sus nietos en su tiempo libre. Tragó saliva y se dispuso a marcharse dejando a la mujer riéndose como la loca que aparentaba ser.

.

.

.

Mouse Ka-Boom y Splendont llegaron a la mansión de Sniffles con uno de los autos que éste les prestó. Mouse no tenía auto y Splendont había perdido el suyo a manos de Lumpy. Para pensar un poco fueron a distraerse en un centro comercial. Splendont había conquistado a unas cuantas chicas y Ka-Pow había conseguido un PSP a un bajo precio en GAMEPLANET.

—Me parece excesivo que compres una porquería de esas en vez de gastarte el dinero en chicas y licor—bufó el pelirrojo en el asiento del piloto.

—Y a mí me parece estúpido que chicas y licor te llenen la vida—contradijo Ka-Boom en un inglés básico sin dejar su acento típico moviendo algunos controles antes de jugar. Al menos se había quitado ese estúpido bigote.

—Créeme amigo, me llenan más que eso—rió demasiado feliz dando algunas señales de un orgasmo repentino.

—Eres un asco—ofendió apagando el juego para aguardarlo en su bolsillo del pantalón.

—El dinero era tuyo ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, se lo quité a Sneaky cuando se quedó dormido en el avión.

Splendont rió de nuevo, vaya, vaya, quién podría decirse que ese psicópata de Flippy iba a ser el motivo por el que se reunieran de nuevo.

—Por cierto—habló el pelirrojo con un semblante más serio—. ¿Crees que Lumpy haya dicho la verdad? Ya sabes, sobre Fliqpy.

—No lo sé—recitó—lo que sí sé es que estuve mucho tiempo con el comandante como para saber que ha logrado controlar a ese loco desde la muerte de Mr. Tigre.

—El principal motivo por el cual nació Fliqpy, ¿no es así?

—Exactamente—afirmó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana—, recuerdo bien ese día…—. Splendont le mandó una mirada de reojo, como si quisiera decir algo pero temiese que fuera algo estúpido—; me parece raro que el ejército haya elegido atraparlo tan repentinamente.

—A mi también, no suelen salir ese tipo de órdenes con frecuencia; sobre todo porque tengo entendido que más soldados en cubierto vigilaban a ambos; y un poco más tarde, sólo piden que lo atrapemos sin explicación alguna.

—Es confuso, quién sabe lo que están planeando esos dementes.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que aquí hay _gato encerrado_.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque si Lumpy tiene razón y Fliqpy no ha hecho nada, quiere decir que Flippy debe tener algo más que un alter ego, que los jefes quieren obtener, ¿no lo crees?

— ¡No lo sé!—Gritó confundido—, será mejor pedirle a Sniffles que nos explique mejor la situación; y a la mierda si no puede contactar con la base, yo quiero saber…, quiero saber el por qué estamos aquí.

Splendont suspiro, aceleró y supo qué si algo estaba pasando, Sniffles lo sabría. O al menos, esperaba que lo hiciera porque de no hacerlo, mandaría a la mierda a todos y a todo y regresaría a Panamá.

.

.

.

El hombre de cabellos verdes que anteriormente había recibido un mensaje de Mr. Tigre, despertó justamente a la hora a la que se había propuesto. Las tres de la tarde. Para poder lavarse la cara y realizar una llamada telefónica antes de partir.

—Vamos, contesta—repetía ansioso.

El sonido del teléfono le era muy problemático a veces. Fue entonces cuando contestaron.

— ¿Ya acabaste con él?—Preguntó con ansiedad.

"_Sí…"—_dijo una voz agotada que él no esperaba; tanto que casi dejó caer su celular de treinta mil dólares.

— ¿Estás vivo?—Preguntó sonriendo perversamente; había enviado tres peones y todos ellos habían sido aniquilados. Sorprendente. Bueno, al menos sabía a quién se había enfrentado indirectamente.

"_Sí"_—volvió a contestar—_"y sigues tú"_—colgó.

—Al fin; otra persona que sabe cómo divertirse en grande—musitó satisfecho y con una sonrisa en la boca demostrando lo feliz que estaba; al menos sabría qué Flippy no era el único al que debería cazar.

Lo que ansiaba saber, era cómo una persona como él podría encontrarlo sin tener pistas sobre su existencia.

.

.

.

Splendont y Ka-Boom entraron a la mansión y por lo visto aún no habían llegado los otros tres. No se molestaron en esperar a que llegaran por dos motivos: uno, Mouse tenía la llave para ingresar y dos, la puerta estaba hecha pedazos y humo salía de la casa. Estaba en llamas por dentro.

—Esto no puede ser bueno—murmuro un preocupado, pero serio Splendont viendo como Ka-Boom ingresaba a la residencia a paso tendido.

— ¡Mole! ¡Splendont ayúdame!

.

.

.

Flippy ingresó a un departamento bastante podrido; uno que pudiera costear. Cosa que fue difícil sin dejar una tarjeta de crédito o débito; sólo deseaba estar en paz por unos segundos. La puerta fue tocada dos veces.

— ¿Quién es?—Preguntó acostado y muy cansado.

—Busco a Fliqpy. ¿Acaso estará aquí?

Flippy se levantó bruscamente. Conocía esa voz. Por todos los demonios y ángeles que la conocía. Era ese miserable de **Robert McGullier. **O conocido por todos como un ejemplo de mal paternidad.

— ¿Pop?

La puerta fue abierta bruscamente por una patada que obviamente hacia honor al portador de dicha fuerza. Por eso mismo era un ejemplo de mala paternidad con dos pies.

—Fue difícil, pero, ya que estás aquí…

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? Se supone que deberías estar con Cub en la base—habló sorprendido parándose de golpe ignorando el cansancio.

—Las niñeras en este país son fáciles de conseguir sobre todo para el servicio del ejército ¿sabías?—Informó con una sonrisa y con una escopeta de cañón recortado calibre 12 en la mano y una mochila enorme en la otra, Flippy supuso que así fue como logró ingresar con facilidad al hotel—. En cuanto a tu otra pregunta sólo diré que, es mi secreto, recuerda, es mi trabajo.

—Pop, ¿acaso, piensas matarme?

Pop rió con ganas tremendas. Flippy deseó que esa escopeta dejara de apuntarle por tan sólo un segundo para poder lanzar algo y aventarse por la ventana; los golpes recibidos serían atendidos después; pero, sabía que Pop no era estúpido y no dejaría de apuntarle a menos que disparara y se asegurara que estuviera muerto, en caso de que ese haya sido su objetivo.

— ¡Claro que no mocoso idiota!

— ¿Entonces, me levaras a la base?

—Me gustaría decir que sí, pero adivina, ese no es mi trabajo—bajó la escopeta y le aconsejó—: Regresa a Happy Tree, y deja de huir porque no es el ejército el que te busca.

—No entiendo—musitó Flippy extrañado de aquella afirmación.

—Se han infiltrado a las computadoras y han saqueado información tuya, desde tu alergia por el maní, hasta el contacto que tuviste con esa mujer llamada Flaky Starks—. Flippy se congeló—. Sigue mi consejo, o te aseguro que mucha sangre va a derramarse.

El teléfono de Pop sonó, cuando él lo tomó lanzó la escopeta hacía los pies del peli verde. Éste lo miró a pesar de que ansiaba explorar esa arma asesina y asegurarse de qué no fuese una bomba oculta. Y aunque sabía que sí Pop hubiera querido matarlo hubiera utilizado algo más placentero y doloroso para él; no se confiaba del todo.

—Es para ti—, dijo lanzando el móvil por el aire hasta que el veterano lo tomó entre sus manos.

Dirigió su mirada al teléfono y después a Pop. Él asintió y dio marcha atrás para dejarlo solo.

— ¿Q-quién?

"_Flippy, amigo mío"_ dijo una voz distorsionada.

—Cobarde—ese bastardo con un modificador de voz, ¿acaso no podía enfrentarse a él como un hombre o qué diablos? Puta suerte a suya—, ¿quién eres? ¿Acaso eres aquel que se infiltró a las computadoras de la base?

"_El mismo, ¿sabes? Me gustaría saber qué es a lo que más le temes"._

—Te deseo suerte buscándolo—escupió Flippy con veneno. Su mayor temor, nadir a demás de Lumpy lo sabía.

"_No lo hagas porque no lo necesito…por cierto, ve al edificio donde trabajabas antes, seguro te sorprenderá lo que verás"._

— ¿Por qué?—Preguntó con ímpetu y demasiado apresurado.

"_Por nada en especial" _Rió bastante divertido. A Flippy le dio mala espina y si algo sabía de sí mismo, era que sus _malas espinas _solían ser ciertas. _"Sólo ve, y por favor, no te deshagas de este teléfono, créeme, lo necesitarás"._

—Bastardo—murmuró antes de escuchar un clic y el tintineó del teléfono al ser colgado.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el edificio, Petunia ingresó nuevamente sin intensión de trabajar, sino de gritarle a Lumpy y por no aparecer en todo el día anterior. Había escuchado las noticias, el edificio de Flaky había sido quemado y él ni sus luces; ella ya había dado su testimonio y por obvias razones también incluyó a Flippy en la lista de sospechosos, su actitud y su cambio repentino de aquella vez no le pareció normal en lo más mínimo. Lumpy iba a darle respuestas ahora.

Lamentablemente al entrar a la oficina de Lumpy encontró algo que no se borraría de su mente ni con electroshocks.

—D-D-Dios m-m-mío—titubeó antes de salir corriendo por las feas escaleras. Esta vez no tendría tiempo ni de usar el elevador. De hecho, se le había olvidado por completo que existía un elevador.

.

.

.

Flaky abrió la puerta de la casa para poder ver el interior, estaba inquieta y demasiado ansiosa como para entrar y cerrar esa puerta como usualmente hacía al llegar a su propia casa. Todo estaba oscuro. Todo estaba silencioso y no le gustaba la idea de quedarse así, cosa curiosa ya que desde niña dejó de sentir miedo a la soledad y a la oscuridad. Aunque no podía ser posible que Giggles tardara tanto en visitar a una vecina ¿o sí? Aunque pensándolo bien seguramente se había quedado hablando sin parar. Lo cual le tranquilizó mucho.

Y aunque quiso, no prendió la televisión para iluminar una habitación. Sólo subió las escaleras y fue a la habitación que su amiga le había prestado. Para cerrar la puerta con el seguro que veía incluido en la puerta de madera y asegurarse de que el teléfono a su lado estaba bien conectado y listo para cualquier cosa; aunque de ser así no sabría a quién llamar, seguía desconfiando de la policía; y lo peor, Petunia estaba en el Sur de la ciudad por lo que no estaría ahí al momento de una llamada suya.

.

.

.

—No puedo creer que esto haya pasado en menos de cinco horas—habló Sniffles viendo a varios vehículos de bomberos operando afuera de la mansión en llamas.

—Yo tampoco—secundó Splendid con un aire de pesadez.

Nadie sabía si Mole estaba adentro calcinándose o a salvo en las calles ya que a Ka-Boom sólo le dio tiempo de buscarlo donde él se había sentado antes de que todos se fueran, sin embargo no pudo encontrarlo, encontró tres cuerpos, pero ninguno era del hombre de cabello morado; joder, no debieron dejarlo solo. Sobre todo porque haciendo a un lado la discriminación, él era el más vulnerable de todos por su discapacidad.

—Llámalos—dijo Sneaky a Sniffles. Éste lo miró.

—No puedo hacer eso.

— ¡¿Cómo de qué no?!—Grito tomando al alcalde de la ropa para zangolotearlo—, no soy estúpido, esto no fue obra de Fliqpy…—. Todos aceptaron ese hecho en silencio—…de haberlo sido él hubiera sido más cuidadoso con sus huellas; no, esto es algo más…y yo creo. Que tú lo sabes—espetó acercando la cara del hombre a la suya.

Sniffles sintió las miradas de todos sobre él. Bufó—: ¿Acaso tienes alguna prueba?

Sneaky parpadeó.

—Si no la tienes, no puedes acusarme de nada—; se soltó bruscamente del agarre y enfrentó a ese hombre más alto que él—. Probablemente sea verdad, y haya alguien tras todo esto; pero no por eso tienes que acusar al primero que se te ponga enfrente.

—Qué curioso que lo menciones—atacó Mouse Ka-Boom sin dejar de mirar el humo que sobresalía de los escombros. Las miradas fueron puestas en él.

Sin embargo un bombero con una altura mayor que la de Splendont y Splendid se les acercó.

—Hemos apagado el fuego—informó—; sólo encontramos tres cuerpos dentro de la casa, dijeron que había alguien más ¿no es así?

— ¿No lo encontraron?—Preguntó Mouse esperanzado.

—Lo acabo de mencionar, notificaré el hallazgo de los tres cuerpos al centro policiaco y al equipo forense para que sean identificados; con permiso.

Sniffles asintió y lo miró marcharse para después voltear hacia su ya inexistente casa. Varios bomberos se quitaban los cascos mientras tomaban aire cerca de donde estaban los hombres.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué pasa con los malditos de ahora? ¿Acaso incendiar y explotar casas ya es una moda en esta problemática ciudad o qué?

Splendid los observó disimuladamente mientras éstos se marchaban en los vehículos. Curiosamente no había policías, ¿dónde estaban?

—Oiga—llamó a un bombero cuya apariencia era más seria.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Dónde están los policías que normalmente se presentan en casos como este?

—Probablemente en alguna emergencia.

—Creí que esta era una emergencia.

—Bueno, al parecer que hubo otra explosión en un hotel no muy lejos de aquí, creo que ese tipo de incidentes son los que los mantienen más ocupados, ya sabe, protección civil solo para quedar bien con la gente. Al parecer todo el mundo está en pánico aquí.

—Entiendo, le agradezco.

—No tiene por qué—dijo antes de marcharse y darse una enorme ducha.

El hombre de cabellos azulados volteó la vista hacia la _copia barata_, a los hermanos y al alcalde. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

.

.

.

Flippy salió del taxi que tomó con el poco dinero que le quedaba, con suerte pudo irse con su billetera intacta puesto que Pop pagó dieciséis mil dólares antes de marcharse; aunque era una pena que ese imbécil no quisiera regresarle el dinero que había pagado. Por un momento el hecho de actuar como Fliqpy lo haría no le pareció tan mala.

Terminó dándose un golpe a puño cerrado por pensar en matar en una situación así. Bueno, no importaba ya que después de todo él ya era algo así como un prófugo de la justicia retorcida de los Estados Unidos ¿no? Sí, porque había pasado de ser un veterano a ser uno de los 50 más buscados de un día para otro vandálicamente.

—Son cuarenta dólares—le dijo el taxista; Flippy le miró de mala cara, sabía que no podía quejarse, estaba en los límites de la ciudad del lado Norte y le había pedido dejarlo en el lado Sur. Cualquiera diría en esa situación que era una estafa, pero en esos momentos el veterano no podía quejarse.

Sólo media hora a pie y había llegado al edificio donde ningún ruido podía escucharse.

—Más vale que esto no sea una estupidez—dijo furioso. Sin embargo lo que no notó pero notaría después era que la puerta principal estaba abierta; cosa que no debía ser así puesto que en ese edificio no sólo trabajaba Lumpy sino otros profesionistas más cuyos objetos personales debían ser cuidados.

Caminó hasta el ascensor donde viejos recuerdos llegaron a él. Cuando se vio por primera vez con Flaky, y donde muchas y muchas veces recibió a su psicólogo acompañando a la secretaria por las mañanas. Las puertas se abrieron dándole a Flippy un paisaje algo siniestro. Pasillos solitarios y puertas bien cerradas, sin embargo el ambiente era pesado y difícil de sostener. Ese era un ambiente muerto.

—Mierda—murmuró sin dejar de caminar con pasos cautelosos y demasiado livianos; se sentía en una película de suspenso más que en una batalla en la que debía cuidar su vida.

Intentó abrir una puerta del pasillo donde usualmente sólo estaba habitado por Lumpy, Flaky y él. Los tres dando lo mejor de sí, lo mejor para poder seguir viviendo como ciudadanos de clase media. Añoraba esos momentos.

La puerta tenía el seguro puesto. Intentó con la siguiente obteniendo el mismo resultado; hasta que llegó a la puerta de Lumpy, el pomo giró y miro el oscuro interior. Sus pupilas se achicaron, su garganta se secó y unas enormes ganas de llorar lo azotaron, no porque sintiera tristeza, sino una ira incontrolable y demasiado agria para ser tranquilizada con un chocolate caliente.

Como una bala salió de aquel edificio.

Debía recuperar a Flaky y después ir a la caza de todos esos bastardos.

.

.

.

Flaky al fin logró conciliar el sueño, después de muchos intentos fallidos (la leche caliente antes de dormir, un documental de la bolsa de valores estadounidenses, y debates políticos) para poder dormir lo que hizo efecto fue una cajita musical cuya tonada le hizo cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad alejando todo problema o preocupación.

La música había parado, pero ella ya estaba durmiendo.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió sin que la pelirroja pudiera escucharla y se cerró del mismo modo para después dejar ver la sombra de un intruso que por obvias razones no era el dueño de la casa ni mucho menos la dueña.

Subió las escaleras de forma sigilosa, casi perfecta; abriendo puerta por puerta del pasillo de arriba con intensiones de buscar una sola cosa. O mejor dicho a una sola persona. La cual no tardó en encontrar acostada en una cama muy pequeña, más pequeña que la que ella había tenido anteriormente, no deseaba despertarla pero supuso que no había de otra.

—Flaky—le susurro una voz masculina meciéndola de un lado a otro. —Flaky.

—Q-qué…yo—la nombrada abrió los ojos con una pesadez muy grande, sorprendiéndose de ver a aquella persona—, ¿señor Lumpy?

**~Fin de Capítulo~**

* * *

_Prometido y hecho, aquí está el capítulo N° 7. Aviso que tengo pensado en poner 14 o 12 capítulos contando un epílogo. Pero primero tengo que ver cómo seguiré desarrollando la historia sin que ésta pierda su esencia, créanme es un arduo trabajo pensar en eso T.T_

_Doy gracias a sus Reviews y su paciencia para este fic y obviamente para mí. Nos veremos después._

**JA NE!**


End file.
